A Stranger
by jasw494
Summary: Dean & Sam run into some trouble during a job. They get saved by a stranger, creating some doubt of who she is and why she is helping. The question is: Is she friend or foe and is there a posibility of romance? DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story and I'm really nervous. It will be a romance story especially DeanOC.

I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of three betas HoneyX5-452, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy the story! ;-)

Chapter 1: 

The Impala was just parking in front of the Defranco Motel. It was late around 10 pm and the motel looked old. It was mostly made out of wood; the sign had a cowboy on it.

The place looked almost deserted, only a few cars parked on the on the outside.

It was a definitely a Dean said looking at Sam.

They got out of the car and went to rent a room for the next couple of days. Dean and Sam made their way to the front desk where you could see a small bell on top it. Dean was about to ring the bell when a guy came out. He was about Sam's age and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. The young man who was a little taller than Dean was wearing blue jeans with a blue shirt.

"Hello, my name is Byron. How Can I help you?" The guy asked in a friendly tone.

"We need a room for a few days, two beds" Dean replied flashing a smile.

"Ok, cash or credit?" asked a serious Byron.

"Credit" Dean replied giving him the credit card.

"Alright Mister Lawson that would be all, enjoy your stay" replied Byron handing Dean the credit card and the key to the room.

"I'm sure we will." answered Dean, looking over his shoulder walking away.

Once outside Sam looked around and then turned to look at his brother

"We should go to this bar called 'Hell's Entry', it's the last place the victims were seen" Sam said who was looking to the bar across from the hotel.

"Sure, I could use a drink or two," Dean replied smiling.

"We are here to work not to party and get drunk," Sam told his older brother.

"Whatever," Dean replied as he walked away from him, heading towards the bar.

While they were entering the bar a black 2006 Midnight Warrior Motorcycle parked in front of the motel, the owner of the bike just stared at the two men entering the bar. The stranger turned the engine off and whispered throwing her helmet. "Idiotic men."

The bar was nice; it had a western theme to it. The walls were made of wood and so was the sealing, there was a jukebox in the back, a few tables and it seemed like all the town's people were there. There were some girls dancing, guys playing pool in the back and shooting darts, and the rest were either dancing or drinking.

"This is what I'm talking about. I like it, it's my kind of place. Now let's get some drinks" said a grinning Dean as he rubbed his hands together glancing at Sam.

"I don't know about you, Dean, but I'm here to work, not to get drunk and flirt with every woman in here," Sam replied as he looked up from his notes.

"Wow dude, aren't you just the definition of fun," smirking at his brother, Dean laughed. "Come on Sam, relax, let's have some fun. We'll kicks ass tomorrow, okay?" Dean commented off hand trying to get his brother loosened up for once.

"Fine, but we have to get to work first thing in the morning," Sam forcefully replied.

"Yeah, dude, whatever you say," Dean was flirting with the bartender while drinking a beer; the bartender was a blonde wearing a short skirt and a top that wasn't covering a lot. Sam was sitting at a table reading his notes about the victims and the missing people in the town when a young woman, about 22 years old, black raven hair, hazel brown eyes wearing a pale blue dress came up to him.

"So strange to find a guy reading in a bar instead of drinking or flirting," Sam looked up after hearing this soft voice and his first thought was "_She's beautiful._ "

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not most guys," Sam looked around wondering why she was alone. "Are you alone?" he asked finally, the girl just smiled at him.

"I mean are you here with someone?" Sam asked again looking very embarrassed.

"No, I'm not alone," she replied.

"Ohh, okay, well, nice meeting you," Sam told her. He was about to go back to reading his notes when she softly touched his arm.

"I'm with you," Sam smiled looking into her eyes as they started talking about books, movies, and music. They learnt that they had a lot in common, more than they had actually thought possible. Dean saw this and just smile to himself thinking, "_I'm so glad Sam is finally having some fun!"_

After a while Dean noticed that Sam had been drinking more than he normally did and he was looking a little disoriented. Dean then decided that he would be cutting Sam off. He told the bartender to wait for a while, until he had checked on his friend. He went to the table where Sam and the girl were talking and asked Sam if he was okay. Sam just looked up as if he was lost.

"Sam, I think it's time for us to leave. You need some fresh air."

"Yeah, I think you are right," Sam replied looking up at his older brother. He quickly said his good-byes to Raven and told her that he hoped to see her soon; Raven just smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

When they were outside Sam was trying to regain some clarity and Dean was looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Sam, how much did you dink?" Dean asked out of worry. He didn't want to have to take him to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. Dean frowned as he held Sam up as they stumbled towards the hotel.

"Man, I swear I only had one drink," Sam told him as he shook his head trying to clear it.

"This is not normal," Dean said concern creeping into his voice. "Maybe, that girl had something to do with this."

As soon as those words left his mouth Dean grunted in pain and dropped to the ground letting go of Sam.

"Wow, I thought you were the smart one," Raven told Sam as she looked him over.

"I guess your friend wasn't as naïve as you were. Don't worry Love, it will be over soon."

Sam didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly he felt two pairs of strong arms lifting him from the ground, and then they took Dean too. However, neither the woman nor the men noticed the black motorcycle parked across the bar, or the shadow of a person smoking a cigarette while witnessing the whole scene. After they were gone, the stranger dropped the cigarette to the ground, turned the engine on and drove off.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to save their asses. This is going to be a great night." The mysterious biker said.

**Note:** So, that's it for now. Please let me know what you think so far!

In the next chapter you will find out more about the stranger and what happened to Dean and Sam!


	2. A Misterious Help

**Author Note**: Hey thank you to Kristiana, jensenlover, Insanekittygoeswild for your reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of three betas HoneyX5-452, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy the second chapter!

**Misterious Help**

When Sam woke up, he felt strange and when he tried to get up he realized, he was tied to wall. He looked around and saw that Dean was in the same position.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked worried that his brother would be worse than him.

"I'm fine, but I have a killer headache" Dean replied as he opened his eyes. At that moment the woman that had been with Sam came in and kneeled behind him.

"Finally, Lover, you are awake. I am very hungry." It was at that moment that Dean noticed the fangs.

"You bitch, Sam! She's a vampire," he then turned to look at the woman, "If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Dean told her as a matter of fact.

"Oh really?" the vampire said chuckling.

"Just how are you going to stop me?" she asked as she lent into Sam's neck ready to bite when a shot was heard. The vampire let out a gasp and spun towards the door. She took one look and then took off running out the other door.

"Hey get back here you bitch! I hate it when they run." She informed the boys offhanded as she looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked Sam. The stranger turned around and walked into the light. That was when Sam and Dean saw the woman clearly. She was probably Dean's age, dark red hair with green electric eyes. She had a great body; that was almost hidden under the jacket she was wearing, which matched her black jeans, and dark blue tank top that revealed a well-formed stomach.

"Next time you want to get laid, make sure the girl has a heart beat, okay?" she told Sam.

She was getting ready to leave when Dean spoke up.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Now that your friend isn't busy he can help you, I'm nobody's baby sitter," she replied walking away. Sam untied himself and went to help Dean.

"Wow, she was…"

"Hot!" Dean filled in looking at where she had left.

"I was going for strange, but yeah," Sam agreed and then went to find the strange girl.

When they got out they realized they had been in an abandoned house. There was some kind of forest outside. When they found the stranger; she was fighting two male vampires and she was surprisingly good. She delivered a frontal kick to the first one and then she jumped and bent her leg backwards to get a hold of the other vampire's head and gave it a twist. She snapped its neck and killed it with a stake afterwards. When the other one was getting up she grabbed him from behind and staked it too.

Standing up straight she looked at Sam and Dean. They both had a dumbfounded look on their faces. Without stopping she continued walking on to a gathered group of vampires.

"Two down, and one bitch to go." The female vampire was trying to run when she saw Sam.

"Oh, Lover, you ready to be my dinner?" she asked curling her lip up as she grinned at him.

"Stop right there." someone said behind her.

"Hey!" the female vampire turned around to find the stranger holding a bucket, after throwing the contents of the bucket on her she grinned.

"You are so stupid! Water is not going to kill me." She looked up she saw the stranger holding a match and when she dropped it the female vampire went in flames the stranger was laughing.

"Who told you that was water sweetheart?" The biker asked as she watched the other woman burn.

"Well, my job's done. I'm out of here. Crappy town, food is bad, and the guys aren't even hot. God, I need a drink" she said while walking away.

"It's 5 am" Sam called after her.

"So what," replied the biker not even looking over her shoulder.

"Wait, what's your name?" Dean asked her.

"Diana Carrends." answered the newly named woman who was still walking away.

"Don't you want to know who we are?" Dean called after her turning to look at his brother.

"What makes you think I don't know who you are Winchester?"

When Dean turned around, she was gone.

"Well that was interesting," Dean said as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, how the hell does she know who we are?" Sam asked himself out loud, looking worried about the fact that someone could know more about them than he thought was possible.

"Huh, that's a good question," Dean said as he motioned for Sam to start walking with him. They had to head back to the hotel. Dean had a feeling that they had a long walk ahead of them.

In the mean time, Diana got on her motorcycle and was about to drive off before the guys arrived at the motel when her cell phone rang. She grumbled as she fished it out of her pocket and pressed send.

"Yeah, they are fine…don't worry, I saved their asses… talk to you soon, aha you're welcome. Bye."

**Note:** Okay, please leave me a review to tell me if it was good, if it sucked or if it needs work.

Depending on the reviews I will continue, and when I do you will find out more about Diana and how she knows who they are. There will be more interaction between Diana and Dean. Until then see ya and please review!


	3. Together Again

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. The first and second chapter were short but I decided to make the third one a bit longer, I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of three betas HoneyX5-452, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy the third chapter!

Together Again

The next morning Dean and Sam got up early, Dean went to pay for the room while Sam packed and loaded the bags into the car. Dean came back and found Sam calling someone on the phone.

"Dad it's me…Sam; we met this Girl named Diana Carrends." Dean smiled at the mention of that name and went to check if they were forgetting anything.

"She helped us," Sam paused almost in thought then continued as Dean walked over towards him, "-but she was really strange. If you have any idea who this girl might be give us a call, hope you're okay, bye Dad." Sam whispered into the phone before hanging up.

"Are you ready?" asked Dean shaking his keys to emphasize that he wanted to leave.

"Yeah, let's go," answered Sam. They got into the car and drove off. Sam was quiet he had a lot in his mind. He wondered if his Dad was alright. Dean was driving and once in a while he turned to look at Sam wondering why he was so quiet.

They had been on the rode for a while when Sam looked at Dean and asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't get it man…she came out of nowhere, just to help us."

"Actually, I asked the guy at the hotel, he said that she had being parked outside all the time, my guess is she was following us." Replied Dean with a serious look.

"Oh and I suppose that doesn't freak you out?" asked Sam sounding sarcastic.

"No, it doesn't," replied Dean between laughing.

"What now?" an annoyed Sam asked.

"I was just realizing that you have the worst taste on woman ever," replied a smirking Dean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded a very angry Sam.

"Well let's see, Meg was an evil bitch from Hell and this girl wanted you for her dinner, see my point," answered Dean laughing.

"Shut up," muttered Sam turning to look out the window. All of the sudden the phone rang and Sam picked it up answering before his brother had the change to grab it from him.

"Hello, Dad! Yeah okay, wait," he bend over, and went through his bag retrieving a pen and some paper.

"Yeah, I got it, sure, okay, bye," Sam spoke before hanging up.

"What did he say?" asked an excited Dean.

"He wants us to meet him at the firefly hotel in Arizona," answered Sam slowly.

Dean didn't say anything, he just started driving faster.

When they arrived at the hotel, Dean parked the car and got out. John was standing in the parking lot. He looked tired; he was wearing a pair of old faded jeans, a blue shirt and a brown jacket. Dean went straight to his dad and hugged him.

"God, it's good to see you Dad," whispered Dean in a teary voice. While this was happening, Sam got out of the car and walked to where his dad and Dean were hugging.

When Dean pulled away from the hug, Sam took the opportunity to hug John.

"I'm so glad you're okay dad." Sam said pulling away. John looked at them.

"I've missed you boys, it's good to be together, we should get inside, and is not safe to be out here," replied John looking at his sons.

"Hey dad, did you get my message?" asked Sam looking at John.

"Yeah I did, listen, Sam why don't you get us some food and bring a lot while I make a phone call," replied John in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure dad," answered Sam walking towards the dinner across the hotel. Dean and John Started walking towards the room john had booked.

The hotel was nice, it had 2 floors, the walls were painted in a grey color and the sign had glass on it. The weather was warm and there was a lot of activity. Kids playing outside the hotel and a large number of cars parked outside the dinner. Dean and John got into the room. The number was 311; the door was a bright red that hurt Dean's eyes when the sun reflected off it. He was glad that they slept all day.

The room didn't look so bad; it had 3 beds which made Dean very happy. He hated to share a bed preferring to sleep alone. There was a kitchen in the back and the bathroom was on the right side. Dean dropped his bag on the bed, closest to the door.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna take a shower okay." said Dean walking to the bathroom. He closed the door and started removing his clothes, revealing a really well formed body, strong arms, defined abs and lean legs. He got into the shower letting the hot water fall on his body and relaxing his sore muscles. He started thinking about the night before.

"She has to have the worst temper I have ever seen, but damn she was beautiful, and she could really fight, why can't I get her out of my mind?" Dean muttered to himself placing his forehead against the tile.

"Dad contacted us for a reason, that's what I have to focus on, not some girl I'm probably never gonna see again," whispered Dean with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he finishing his shower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the mean time, John picked up his cell phone hesitating before dialing a number.

A sleepy male voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a very serious John asked.

"I'm Kyle," replied the guy on the phone.

"I'm looking for the owner of the phone," replied John.

"Let me see if I can wake her up," Kyle simply replied.

Kyle turned to look at the girl sleeping next to him, leaning over he touched her arm and whispered.

"Hey there is someone in your phone; he wants to talk to you."

"Don't wanna," answered the girl not even turning around.

"It sounds urgent," added Kyle.

"Who and what," replied the girl burring her face on the pillow.

Kyle grabbed the phone and said "Who and what."

"John Winchester, answer the damn phone!" John said in an angry tone.

Kyle repeated this to the girl and she jumped out of the bed.

"Crap!" she yelled grabbing the phone from him.

"Hey, sorry I was asleep, you need something?" she spoke on the phone with a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I need you to come to Arizona, Firefly Hotel, room 311," replied John.

"Right now, is way too early, is this really important?" asked the girl sounding annoyed.

"Yes, get your ass here as soon as you can," answered john.

She was about to hang up when John said.

"I need you sober for this okay." Then he hung up.

She turned to look at Kyle and muttered.

"I need strong coffee," she shrugged herself off the bed and began to get dressed. Kyle just smile and got up to find some coffee.

After a while, Dean came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was dressed in a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans, and a gray shirt. Sam was entering the room with a bunch of food that he placed on the table that was located in the small kitchen.

Sam took the food out of the bags. John and Dean sat on the table and started eating in silence.

"This food is great. Not like the junk we have been eating" Dean said taking a bite of his Burger.

"Yeah, no wonder that dinner was full" replied Sam.

John was eating in complete silence. Dean and Sam realized that John didn't wanted to talk so they decided to be quiet. They finished eating. John got up and said.

"I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back".

Before either Dean or Sam could respond John was gone.

"He is acting weird" Sam said in a serious tone.

"That's the way Dad is" Replied Dean sitting on his bed.

After a while John came back with some newspapers, he placed them on the table near his bed and sat down.

Sam couldn't take the silence anymore; He looked at his father and asked.

Why did you call us Dad?

John was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," announced Dean walking towards the door. He opened the door and there in dark low cut jeans and a white top, that said in black letter _"Chicks Rule."_ Stood a woman, she was wearing sunglasses and her hair falling around her shoulders.

Dean stared at her with a confused look before addressing to her.

"You're the one that helped us last night, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with concern in his voice. She just looked at him, over her glasses that revealed her green electric eyes and she placed them on top of her head. She tipped her head to the side and looking straight at john she said.

"You called"

"Yeah come in," answered John standing up. Dean moved to let her in. She walked towards John and hugged him.

"Is good to see you, this better be good," she told him pulling away. She turned around to find Dean and Sam looking at her completely confused.

"Dean, Sam this is Diana Carrends an old friend, Diana these are my sons." John spoke in a happy tone.

"We've already been introduced John," answered Diana in a gentle tone.

Dean and Sam were speechless. Dean couldn't understand how if she was an old friend he had never seen her. Since they weren't talking Diana decide to break the silence and spoke.

"Hey do you guys have some coffee, because I could really use a cup," John just laughed. Dean was just staring at her. Sam went to the kitchen and returned with a cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks Boy, I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back," she informed the boys walking in to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Dean and Sam turned to look at John with a questioning look.

"So I guess you want an explanation," John simply said sitting down ready to explain everything.

**Note:** Okay, please leave me a review to tell me if it was good, if it sucked or if it needs work. Your reviews help me improve my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter 4

**Weird Explanation**

"Okay, so what exactly do you want me to explain? " Asked John, looking at his sons.

"Well, you could start by explaining how you know her?" asked a very serious Sam.

Dean was quiet, waiting for his father to explain everything.

John ran hand through his hair and began explaining.

"Well, I knew Diana's mother, she was a good friend of you mother's. She was married to this terrible guy but on one of her trips, she met this man who was a bit strange, they had an affair and Katherine got pregnant. But he had to leave and she returned to her unhappy marriage. Soon she had Diana. Katherine's husband Joe didn't like the kid because he knew she wasn't his. But Diana was everything to her mother. We lost touch but I had told her that if she needed anything, she should contact me. When I called them to tell them about your mother's death; Katherine was really sad and told me that if I ever needed anything she was there. A couple of years later, I received a call from Diana to tell me that her mother had died." replied John, expecting some reaction from his sons.

"What happened? Dean asked.

"Well, when I asked her, she said that something had killed her mom, that she had found her mother suspended on air and something was draining the life out of her. I was concerned so I asked her how she knew this, and she told me that she had seen it all. I felt horrible for the girl, but I noticed that she was taking this very well. She told me she wanted to get even with whatever had done this. So I got her a place to stay until she received the money her mother had left her, along with a letter explaining who her father was. Turns out he was a hunter, so she decided to train and learn everything about hunting Supernatural. Then we lost touch. I heard she was okay and trying to live a normal life, but a few months ago she called me and said…" he was about to continue when Diana came out of the bathroom. And interrupted him.

"I called him to tell him that I wanted to hunt again and that if he needed my help I was available" Diana said in a rush. John looked at her, wondering why she wasn't telling them all the truth. Dean noticed this and realized Diana was lying, that she was definitely hiding something. So he turned to look at her and saw sadness in her eyes, and wondered if Diana had been through something bad in her past. When Diana noticed that he was staring at her, she turned to look straight into his eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defying sort of way. He realized she had put up her guard and was in a defensive mode so as to try and avoid any questions.

He turned to look at Sam saying, "Well that explains it all."

"So that's why you helped us? Because you knew our dad?" asked Dean, trying not to look at Diana.

"Yeah, he gave me a call and asked me to keep an eye on you. Since I had been aware of the vampire attacks, I followed you and noticed when they took you, and well you know the rest" Diana said, taking some clothes out of her bag.

"So now what are we going to do, Dad?" asked Sam, eating a sandwich.

"Well, we're going to stay here tonight. And leave tomorrow morning. There is a possible gig at Wisconsin". Replied John, reading some papers.

"Sounds good to me, well, I'll go get myself a room, okay" announced Diana, walking towards the door.

"No wait, you stay here, we'll just ask for an extra bed." John said, picking up the phone and calling reception to get the bed.

"Fine, I'll stay here" replied Diana, sitting down on one of the beds.

Dean smiled to himself. The thought of him and Diana in the same room made him comfortable.

Sam was smiling and getting his stuff out of his bag.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Dean, looking confused.

"It's just for a moment I thought dad was going to make us share a bed, and I wasn't looking forward to it" replied Sam, looking at Dean.

"Whatever, dude" replied Dean, lying down on his bed.

Diana looked at them and smiled. They're funny, she thought and looked at John., who was reading some notes, not paying attention to the attitude of his sons.

Some guys brought the bed to install it. One of the guys asked why did they wanted an extra bed, since there were only three people John, Dean and Sam. In that moment Diana came out of the bathroom and looked at the men installing the bed.

"It's for her" answered John.

One of the guys, staring at Diana said, "Well, if you needed a place to stay, I could have offered you my house. If you want you can still stay there. I have no problem having a beautiful woman in my house"

"Oh thank you, but the reason I'm staying with them is because I just got out of jail and they are watching over me" replied Diana, looking serious.

The guy laughed and asked, with a teasing voice, "And what did a lovely girl like you do to get into jail? Did you steal something from a store? "

Diana looked at him and without even blinking, she said, "No, actually it's because I killed a man while he was sleeping"

The guy looked so scared, his face turned pale and he started walking towards the door.

"But hey, if the offer still stands, I'll take it" Diana, said smiling.

"You know what? I have a guest at my house already. Sorry, it slipped my mind." He replied, opening the door and leaving.

"Huh, I guess we'll leave it for another time" Diana said, putting her bag on the bed. The guy was already gone.

Dean was looking at her and laughing.

"Men! They give you an invitation, and when you accept it, they back off. I'll never understand them". Diana replied, looking at Sam and Dean.

Sam just smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

John just looked at Diana, giving her a gentle smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, John was asleep and so was Dean. Diana was awake, reading. Suddenly, Sam woke up abruptly with a gasp, sweating profusely.

"You Okay?" asked Diana, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Why are you awake? It's late." Questioned Sam, looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep so I grabbed a book and started reading. I guess I lost track of time" replied Diana, getting up and walking to Sam's bed. She sat down and looked at him.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" Diana asked, in a gentle voice, trying not to wake John or Dean.

"It's complicated" answered Sam.

"Well try me" replied Diana, smiling.

"I have this dreams that are more like visions" answered Sam, staring at her.

"Okay, well, that's interesting. Huh, my nightmares are just normal, scary ones" replied Diana, laughing.

"How do you avoid them?" asked Sam.

"I don't sleep much. I find that very helpful" replied Diana, tilting her head and smiling.

"But if you don't ask any questions, I can give you something that will help you sleep" Dianna added.

Okay, sure" answered Sam.

Diana got up and went to get something from her bag. She returned and placed two small blue pills on his hand, then she handed him a glass of water and he swallowed them.

Sam placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Diana got up and whispered, "Good Night. Sweet Dreams, Sammy"

"It's Sam. And Good Night, Diana" replied Sam, without opening his eyes.

Diana went to bed and turned off the light to see if she could get some sleep tonight.

The next morning Dean woke up and looked at Sam. He was peacefully asleep.

Dean saw this and thought to himself. It's good that he is finally getting some real sleep.

Sam woke up, relaxed and comfortable. He got dressed and went to buy some coffee. When he returned he saw Diana standing next to her bed, getting her stuff in to her bag. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder to let her know he was there.

She turned around with a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning, Sam" Diana said.

"Good morning and thanks" Sam replied, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad it worked" Diana replied, walking towards the door, so she could get her stuff on the car.

Dean witnessed this scene with a serious look on his face. When Diana was gone, he walked up to Sam and asked him, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing" replied Sam, walking out towards the car where Diana and John were waiting.

"Oh, well sorry for asking" muttered Dean, picking up his bag and closing the hotel room door.

**Ok that's it for chapter four. was it good, did it suck. should I continue or not. Please let me know on a review. they help a lot and mean so much!**


	5. A Hell Of A Ride

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but that will change I will be posting the next chapter this week. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter Five!

**A Hell of a Ride!**

When Dean arrived to the parking lot, John was already loading his stuff into his car. Sam was opening the door of the Impala and talking with Diana.

"Well I guess they are getting along just fine. She hasn't even said a word to me but she is chatting with Sam like they are old friends, not to mention he thanked her for something. Men this is really starting to bug me." Dean thought loading his bag into the car. Diana walked over to where John's car was.

"Okay, boys, come here" John said, motioning for them to come near him. He was showing Diana some papers.

"So basically this is all you know about this case?" Diana asked, looking at John.

"Yeah, but what I do know is that I need your skills in this one" John replied.

"Sure. I'm in. You know that," replied Diana in a low tone.

At that moment, Dean and Sam got to where his dad and Diana were waiting for them. Sam looked at Diana, smiling. Diana smiled in return. Dean saw this and just rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you gonna tell us what is this job about?" Dean asked, looking at his dad so he didn't have to witness how comfortable Diana felt around Sam.

"Yeah. A young girl of ten years old claims that something tried to take her way from her bed. She said that this thing disappeared through the closet when she turned the light on. Her name is Amy Swanson. Her parents, Joe and Sarah, don't believe her; they say she is lying and that all she wants is attention. But this girl insists she is telling the truth. She lives in Trent Street House 4-56." John replied, looking at the notes on his hands.

"See why I need your skills, Diana?" John said, in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, I got it" Diana simply replied.

"I don't. What skills does Diana have that could help with this case?" Dean asked in a serious voice.

"She is great with kids. They trust her, also, she is great at reading people and knowing if someone is lying" John replied, looking at Dean.

"So we should get there soon," Diana told John.

"Yeah, you're right. Diana, why don't you ride with Dean? Sammy can come with me." John said, getting on his car.

Diana turned to look at Dean with an annoyed expression on her face. He just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. I'll ride with him" Diana replied with a sigh.

"Jesus, don't sound so excited" Dean replied sarcastically.

'She smiles at Sam and acts friendly with him. But when she has to ride with me, she looks like she got the worst news ever. Not to mention the fact that she acts bitchy with me'Dean Thought, getting into the car. Diana waved her hand to Sam and John saying good-bye and climbed into the Impala next to Dean.

John got into his car with Sam. He was smiling.

"Dad why are you smiling?" asked Sam.

I was thinking that maybe telling Diana to ride with Dean wasn't the best idea." John replied, now laughing.

"Why? Are you worried that they won't get along?" asked a confused Sam.

"No. I'm just wondering how long will it take for Diana to kick your brother out of the car?" John said, laughing and looking at Sam.

"That is a good question. It is going to be a fun ride for them" Sam replied, smiling at his Dad.

They had been driving for a while and Dean couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned the radio on loud, blasting a Metalica song.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" Diana asked in a loud voice, so that she could be heard above the music.

Dean turned to look at her, smirking.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I hate the damn silence. Besides, it's my car, my music. If you wanted softer music you should have gone with Sam," Dean replied in a sarcastic tone.

'God, I wanna wipe that smirk of his face so bad. Would John get mad if I throw his son out of the car and leave him on the street? I'm sure I could explain it to him. Men. I just met this guy and he already drives me insane'. Diana thought for a moment before talking to Dean again.

"I have no problem with the music, you ass, it's the volume that bothers me" Diana said in an angry tone.

Dean turned down the volume a bit.

"Have you come up with a plan that allows us to talk to this little girl?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I got a plan" Diana simply replied, not even looking at him.

"Care to fill me in" Dean said.

"Not really" Diana replied, looking out the window.

Dean got really pissed and turned the volume even higher. Diana turned to look at him, but he just ignored her and started singing along with the music.

'This guy is going to give me a headache for the rest of the day. I really want to hit him right now'. Diana thought, looking really pissed.

Dean saw that she was mad and all he thought was 'Good'. They rode like that for a while, Dean singing with the music loudly and Diana looking out the window, trying to control herself from seriously kicking Dean's ass. Diana was grateful when she saw a sign that said "Trent Street."

"God, finally. We're here. I can't stand one more second with this guy"Diana whispered to herself.

Dean turned to look at her. She was pissed. Then a thought crossed his mind, one that he could not believe.

'She looks so sexy when she is mad. It's almost like there's a fire in those green eyes. Why am I thinking that? She hates me and I can't stand her. We'll get this job done and it will be me and Sam again."

Dean parked the car in front of a house. It was white and it had a brown ceiling, a beautiful garden in the front. They got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

The funny thing was that they were so much alike, even in the way they dressed. Diana was wearing an old pair of faded black jeans, a red tan top covered by a black leather jacket. Dean was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans with a gray shirt, covered by a leather jacket. They were standing in front of the door when Dean decided to talk to Diana.

"Now would be a great time for you to tell me the plan," Dean said, looking at Diana.

Diana didn't answer. She just rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door, noticing that Dean was really pissed.

A woman answered the door. She was young, a little bit older than Diana was perhaps. She had curly, brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't very tall. She was wearing white pants and a blue shirt. She was pretty.

"How can I help you?" She asked gently.

"Hi. Ms. Swanson. I'm Diana, this is Dean, we were sent by your daughter's school. They are worried about Amy and they thought that Psychological counseling would be good for her." Diana replied, ignoring the look of confusion in Dean's face.

"Oh, well that sounds good. Come in, and please call me Sarah," Sarah said, guiding then into the house.

The house looked great in the inside. They were brought to the living room and told to sit and wait, while Sarah went to get Amy. Sarah left and they just sat there. Dean turned to look at Diana.

"It would've been nice if I knew the plan, you know" Dean said.

"Whatever" Replied Diana.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**


	6. A Kid's Worst Nightmare

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but that will change, Is just school and work are killing me. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter Six!

**A Kid's Worst Nightmare.**

She saw that Sarah was coming back. Then she noticed this little girl with blond hair and honey brown eyes. She was beautiful but she looked so scared. Diana couldn't take her eyes away from the child. Sarah introduced Amy to Diana and Dean. Amy was hiding behind her mother's body. Diana realized she was only protecting herself. Diana smiled at the kid to try and make her comfortable. Amy smiled in return.

"Well I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'll leave you with them. Maybe they can finally get those fantasies out of you head." Sarah told Amy walking away.

"They are not fantasies. I'm telling the truth" Amy yelled back at her mother with tears on her eyes. That's when Diana realized that this kid wasn't lying. Dean was looking at Diana trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Once Sarah was gone Diana went to Amy and gently touched her arm. Amy jumped back in a defensive way.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Diana said in a gentle voice.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. It was real" Amy was saying between sobs.

Diana couldn't take this anymore, wrapped her arms around the kid and said, "I believe you. Don't worry. It's okay. If you want to cry, go ahead".

When Amy realized what Diana had said she let the tears flow freely and wrapped her arms around Diana's waist. She felt a sense of relief that someone actually believed her.

Dean was speechless he couldn't believe that this woman who behaved lie she had a heart of ice, was so sweet with this child.

"I guess I judged her wrong" Dean thought.

Diana was letting Amy cry. When she finally calmed down, Diana pulled away to look into the eyes of the little girl.

"Listen to me. I wont let anything happen to you, but in order for me to do that, I need to know exactly what you saw" Diana told Amy in a gentle tone.

"Okay" Amy replied, drying her tears.

"It happened in my room. Come with me, I'll show you" Amy said walking towards the stairs.

Dean saw that Diana had tears in her eyes and gently touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand how a mother can ignore her daughter's tears. She would rather go to a meeting than to try and comfort her daughter. Whatever this thing is, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't go near this kid or any other kid ever again. Come on, she must be waiting for us" Diana replied, drying her tears and motioning for Dean to walk.

Dean realized in that moment that the cold hard woman attitude was just a mask. Deep inside Diana was actually a sweet, kind and loving woman.

"I was so wrong about her," Dean whispered to himself, following Diana up the stair towards Amy's room.

They enter Amy's room to see her sitting on her bed. Dean felt sorry for the kid. She was so scared. Diana was looking around the room when Amy got up to talk to her.

"It came from the closet" Amy said, pointing at the closet door.

Diana just smiled at the child and saw her sit on her bed again. Diana opened the door but it looked like a normal closet. Dean walked towards her and entered the closet; he took out an EMF and turned it on. The moment he did this the lights on the device flashed and there was noise coming out of it.

"There is definitely something here" Dean said, looking at Diana showing her the machine.

"Yeah, Son of a bitch. You know what this means right. This thing doesn't leave during the day, it practically lives here. Amy is in danger all the time" Diana said, looking really angry.

"Calm down. We'll find out what this thing is, then we'll kill it and Amy will be safe". Dean said, turning Diana around to face him. And for the first time since they had met she smiled at him. Amy was looking at closet with so much fear in her eyes. Diana went to Amy and grabbed her hand guiding her out of the room. Dean was behind them.

As soon as they had reached the stairs they heard a noise. They turned around in time to see the closet door closing by itself with a loud sound. Amy just wrapped her arms around Diana's waist and buried her head. Dean turned to look at Diana and said.

"Looks like someone didn't like the company"

"Yeah well soon he won't be able to call this place home" Diana replied, going down the stairs.

"We can't leave her here Dean. I mean the mother couldn't care less and what is the maid gonna do if that thing tries to get Amy. Call 911?" Diana told Dean.

"So you got any ideas on how to get her out of this house" Dean asked, looking at the Amy who was still wrapped around Diana. Diana didn't answer just walked towards the kitchen.

"Just for once I would like for her to answer" Dean said, throwing his hands in the air.

Amy laughed at this comment. Dean turned to look at her, smiling, he said, "Oh you think this is funny? Woman, I'll never understand them." Amy kept on laughing. Dean was happy that somehow he made this kid smile. And that is how Diana found them.

Looking at Amy and Dean, she asked "What's going on?"

"He's funny," replied Amy, pointing a finger at Dean. Diana turned to look at Dean with a doubtful look. Then she turned look at Amy.

"Are you sure? Because from my short experience, he is not a lot of fun" Diana said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm standing right here" Dean said out loud. Diana and Amy just laughed.

"You guys are cruel" Dean said with a little pout.

"Come on, let's go, you sensitive baby. Oh, and I called your dad and Sam to tell them what we found out, they already have a few theories. We'll meet with them in the Diner across the hotel," Diana told Dean, walking towards the door with Amy.

"I'm not a baby" was all Dean said, following them outside.

They got into the car and drove of. The ride was pleasant. No fighting or loud music, they had to behave because of Amy.

When they arrived at the dinner John and Sam were already inside. They were sitting on a table at the back of the dinner. Diana, Amy and Dean walked over to the table and sat down.

John looked at Dean and smiling said "Glad to see you are in one piece"

Dean looked at him, confused, so John added "I wondered if Diana had kicked you out of the car."

Dean looked annoyed and just sat down.

"The thought did cross my mind" Diana said, sitting down.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! If you want to know who are the people I'm using on this story there is a link on my profile to a banner for my story!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Payback

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but that will change, Is just school and work are killing me. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter Seven!

**Payback**

They started to discuss the case.

"Well, this sounds like the boogeyman" John said, looking serious.

"That's one legend I've never truly understood" Diana replied.

"Well, in almost all the boogeyman lure, this thing is a spirit that feels lonely and takes kids so that he is not alone in the dark anymore" Dean said in a serious tone. Diana turned to look at him.

"Then I guess we have to find a guy who died in the neighborhood. Someone who was a loner and weird" Diana replied, looking at Dean.

Dean turned to look at his dad.

"You and Sam can take care of Amy, right Dad? Dean asked.

"Yeah, she'll stay with us. Why? John said.

"Because to get rid of a boogeyman. You need a spell to banish his spirit to hell. But for the spell to work you need an object that belongs to him when he was alive" Dean replied, standing up.

"I got a plan to get what we need. Are you coming? Dean asked Diana. Diana got up and together the walked out of the dinner. Once they were gone, John turned to look at Sam.

"What is your brother planning to do? John asked Sam.

"I have no idea Dad. We should find a spell" San replied, going through the journal.

When they arrived at the police station, Dean parked the car and got out.

"Hey we should leave our jackets in the car, it's going to be warm inside," Dean said, taking of his jacket. Diana did the same. Dean notice that her jeans were low and that the tank top she wore was tight which showed all the curves on her body.

"Perfect" Dean thought.

They started walking toward the entrance of the police station.

"You got a plan to get what we need? " Asked Diana, walking beside dean.

"Oh I got a plan but I ain't telling you" Dean replied, still walking.

"Why the hell not?" Diana asked, looking annoyed.

"Payback is a bitch" was all Dean said. Diana just rolled her eyes.

They got inside and Dean called one of the officers. He was about Dean's age, Brown hair, and blue eyes. And as Dean had predicted the officer wasn't looking at him, but at Diana. "Men! We are so damn predictable," Dean thought.

"Hello. My name is Matt. How can I help you?" The officer said to Diana smiling.

"We have a project in law school. We need to find someone who died in the neighborhood, alone in a house" Dean replied. Matt was hardly paying attention to Dean; his entire focus was on Diana. Even though this was Dean's plan, he was starting to get annoyed by the way Matt was looking at Diana.

"Second door, top shelf and the red folder. Go ahead; I'll keep your friend company" Matt told Dean. Dean went in, opened the door, and started searching. As soon as he found a file that fit the profile, he looked for the personal objects and found a necklace. Took it and got out. He was walking towards Diana and Matt. Diana looked pissed and bored.

"Well I got it. Thanks Matt" Dean said.

"No problem. Hey, I get out at four; maybe we can go for coffee?" Matt asked Diana.

Diana smiled, getting closer to Dean, trying to act all sweet and girly.

"Oh I don't think so. My boyfriend might not like it" Diana replied. Dean realized what she was doing. "Fine two can play this game," Dean thought.

He wrapped his arm around Diana's waist smiling.

"Yeah man, sorry, but I'm really possessive when it comes to her" Dean told Matt, walking out without letting go of Diana, leaving a very pissed Matt behind.

Once they were outside Diana pushed Dean away from her.

"I'm going to kill you," Diana said, getting into the car. Dean was laughing; he got into the car and turned to look at her.

"It worked. I found a person who died in Amy's house 20 years ago. I got his necklace, now we can banish his ass to hell," Dean said, turning the engine on and driving off. Diana picked up her phone and called John explaining everything and telling him to meet them at Amy's house.

When Dean and Diana arrived John, Sam and Amy were already there. They went inside the house. Sarah was pissed. It was late and these people just barged in her house after taking her daughter away for so long. Diana didn't care about Sarah. All she wanted was to make sure Amy was safe.

Sarah grabbed her cell phone and was about to call the police, when Diana took the phone and threw it against the wall, smashing the device. Sarah turned around and was going for the phone in the kitchen, when the maid closed the door.

What are you doing? Sarah asked her maid.

"I believe Amy" was all the maid said smiling at Amy.

John, Dean, Sam, Diana, and Amy went to the kid's room. Sarah went after them.

"Ok Amy, you'll go in there and when he comes out, you scream. We'll get inside and kill him. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Diana told Amy.

Amy just nodded and went into her room.

"You all are as crazy as Amy," Sarah said out loud.

Diana turned to look at the maid and said, "Either you shut her up or I'll knock her out." At that moment, Amy screamed.

Dean kicked the door open. Amy was on her bed scared as hell, and in front of her, was a black figure that looked dead and evil.

"Damn, you're ugly" Dean told the spirit to get his attention. And the spirit turned to Dean. Sam started reciting a spell in Latin and John placed the necklace on top of the journal for it to work. Diana went to Amy's bed and placed the kid behind her. That way she could protect Amy. Sarah was speechless. In a last attempt to stop the spell from working, the spirit moved a bookshelf in John's direction. Diana saw this and got between the shelf and John, giving time for John to move. But Dean grabbed Diana by the waist pulling her with him to the ground. In that moment, the spell was done and the spirit banished in a bright light. Diana got up and noticed that Dean had a cut on his forehead. She helped him up. Amy ran to Diana and hugged her.

"Thank you" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetie" Diana replied, wiping Amy's tears from her eyes.

John looked at Diana and said "Thanks"

"No problem" Diana replied.

They said their goodbyes, got into the car, and drove off.

They were back at the hotel. John and Sam had gone out to get food.

Diana was reading and Dean was sitting in his bed. Diana noticed his cut and the fact that he hadn't cleaned it. She got up and went to the bathroom, took a towel and got it soaked. Then she grabbed a first aid kit and went to Dean's bed. She stood by the bed and said, "Can I take a look?" pointing her finger at the cut.

"Sure" Dean replied, moving closer to her. Diana sat down and grabbed the towel and very carefully, she cleaned the cut.

"She has great bedside manners," Dean thought, watching her. She applied some antiseptic and the band-aid. Once she was done, they both noticed their faces were really close. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"She smells great and her eyes are really beautiful," Dean thought. Diana felt uncomfortable and got up.

"I'm gonna go see what is taking them so long," Diana said, walking towards the door.

Dean just smiled at her. She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him and said, "Thanks for you what you did"

"You're welcome" Dean replied, closing his eyes and laying down.

Diana went out, closing the door. Once she was gone, Dean opened his eyes and said to himself smiling "At least now I know she doesn't hate me."

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Next chapters you'll find out what Diana is hiding and more about her past!**


	8. The Wedding Case

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but Is just school and work are killing me. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter 8!

** The Wedding Case **

Later that night, after they had dinner, it was time to get some sleep. But John had other plans in mind. He saw that Sam, Dean, and Diana were sitting on their beds. He went to stand in the middle of the room so he could talk to them. 'How am I going to solve this case? I can't put her through this; not after what happened to her' John thought. With a sigh, he stood up asking for the courage to say what he had to say

"Hey, Listen up. When I was getting food today with Sam, I got a call from an old friend. She's a nice woman and has helped me a couple of times. She needs our help. Her granddaughter Mia is getting married in 2 days..." John stopped for a moment to look at Diana and find out if he should continue.

Diana was quiet and looking to the floor. When John said the word married, she felt a cold sensation in her entire body and for a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"I can't break down in front of them. I have to be strong. Common girl, you can do this," Diana whispered to her self. John was looking at Diana and he knew that she was fighting back terrible memories. He could see the hurt in her eyes when she turned to look at him. Diana felt John's eyes on her and knew that this was getting the attention of Sam and Dean. Dean was looking from his father to Diana, trying to figure out what was happening. Sam was smiling at Diana with such kindness that it made Diana smile in return. John saw this as a sign to continue.

"Well it looks like everything was going great until a few weeks ago, but then strange things began to happen At first, she thought it was just nerves but now, she thinks that there is something in her house. And doesn't want her to get married" John said, looking serious.

"What makes her think that Dad? " Dean asked.

"Well she's been hearing noises, her dress has been ripped apart, doors are closing by themselves, her gifts were smashed, and at least the ones made of glass. She keeps finding the words "Don't do it" In her bathroom mirror." Also, every morning she finds the words 'Don't do it' written in blood on her bathroom mirror now she's really scared. I promised Karen that we would help them" John finished, regretting those last words. 'He made a decision without consulting the rest of them especially Diana. She is probably gonna pack her bags and leave. I can't blame her though' John thought. He was brought back from his thoughts by Dean's voice.

"So I guess we are going tomorrow?" Dean asked, looking at his father.

"Yeah, we are" John said.

At that moment, Diana got up and started to walk towards the door. She stopped in front of it, turned to look at John, and said, "I need some fresh air. I'll be back later. Oh and don't worry, I'm not leaving , I mean you got us this great job and promised that we would help, so I have to be here right," Diana said in a sarcastic tone but you could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry," John said, trying to get Diana's attention.

"Don't bother" Diana replied, slamming the door shut.

John sat on the bed and placed his head on his hands.

"God, she has every right to be angry," John said, closing his eyes.

What's her deal?" Dean asked, a little annoyed by Diana's attitude.

"Doesn't matter, alright, let's just get some sleep. She'll probably come back pretty late" John replied in a serious voice and lied down on his bed.

Dean did the same and was closing his eyes when he heard someone getting up. He opened his eyes to see Sam walking to the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Dean asked, not bothering to get up.

"To see if she is okay. She looked sad and pissed; my guess is she needs a friend. I'll be back in a while" Sam replied, opening the door. John didn't say a word. But Dean wasn't going to let him go just like that.

"Hey Sam, she is pissed. If you go there, all you are going to get is your ass kicked. Let her cool down" Dean told his brother.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Sam replied, going out and closing the door.

Dean was pissed. Why the hell did Sam cared so much about Diana's feelings? He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Diana had been walking for a while and decided to get a beer at a bar next to the hotel. The place looked deserted; almost all the lights were out. People were probably asleep. She saw a couple of old cars parked in front of the store. She got closer to one. It was a blue mustang, pretty old and it looked like this car had been through a lot. Diana placed her hand on the car and said, "Looks like we have something in common, except I carry my wounds on the inside. Mind if I keep you company?" Diana asked the car, sitting on top of it.

"Must be great to be made of metal, you don't feel a thing and none can hurt you" Diana said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Wow, I'm talking to a car, and I'm not even drunk. Unbelievable! Diana, this is bad," she said. She lay back on the hood of the car and looked at the sky.

Sam had been walking around, looking for Diana. He saw this small bar and decided to look for her in there. When he arrived, there was an old man, with brown eyes and gray hair. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt. Sam stood in front of the man so he could talk to him.

"Excuse me Sir; have you seen a young woman with red hair and green eyes? She was wearing black jeans and a red shirt." Sam asked the old man.

"Yeah, she stopped by and bought a couple of beers. She went towards the old parking lot" The man replied, pointing his finger in the direction Diana had taken.

"Thanks" Sam said, walking away towards the parking lot.

It was dark and you could barely see a thing. But the moon was bright and there was a dim light illuminating the place. He finally saw her; she was lying on top of a car. He started walking towards her.

Diana was trying hard not to cry as the memories came rushing back into her mind. She opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She reached into the back of her jeans to retrieve her gun and quickly sat up pointing the gun at whatever was in front of her. Only to find, Sam with his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Hey don't shoot. It's me," Sam said, looking really pale and scared.

"Damn it Sam, what were you thinking? I could've killed you," Diana said, getting down from the car and putting the gun back in its place.

Sam just swallowed hard and said, "Note to self: Never sneak up on you again"

Diana just laughed at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Diana asked, looking at him.

"You looked upset and I thought you could use a friend" Sam replied, putting his hands on his pockets.

"That's sweet of you, sit down. Want a beer?" Diana said, sitting back on top of the car.

"Yeah sure" Sam replied, sitting by her side.

"Listen you can stay here and keep me company. We can talk about anything you want but not about my problem. Maybe someday but not now, okay?" Diana told Sam, handing him a beer.

"Okay" Sam replied, taking the beer.

They both lay back on the hood of the car, watching the sky in complete silence.

"So you like motorcycles, right?" Sam said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I do. Wait. How do you know?" Diana asked.

"The first time we met you, I remember I saw a bike parked in front of the motel. And later on I figured out it was yours" Sam replied.

"Yeah it was mine, I love it. When I'm upset, I can go for a ride and clear my head. It helps a lot," Diana said, closing her eyes.

"The case seems interesting. I hope we can help this woman," Sam said.

Yeah, so she can have the perfect wedding she always dreamt of" Diana replied in a sarcastic tone.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam but he chose to ignore it. He got up and threw the empty beer bottle to ground.

"It's getting late, we should get back," Sam said, looking at Diana.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go" Diana replied, getting down from the car. The way back to the hotel was in silence. The arrived at the room and unlocked the door to get in.

The sound of the door been unlocked woke Dean up. He opened his eyes to look at the door and saw Sam and Diana coming in. 'Well it was about time' Dean Thought.

Diana and Sam got in and closed the door.

"Thanks Sam and Good Night" Diana said, walking towards the bathroom to change her clothes. Sam went to his bed, took of his shirt, and went to sleep.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Next chapters you'll find out what Diana is hiding and more about her past!**


	9. Nightmares and Memories

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but Is just school and work are killing me. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter 9!

**Nightmares and Memories **

Diana was in the bathroom changing, she took of her top and jeans and put on a large shirt and sweat pants. She was walking towards her bed when she noticed that John was sleeping but the covers were on the floor. It was a really cold night so she approached John's bed and picked up the covers and placed them on him. Then she kissed his forehead and whispered "Good night."

Dean wasn't asleep so he saw the whole thing. 'She is mad at dad but she still worries about him, that's nice' Dean thought.

Diana got into her bed and tried to sleep. After a while, she was finally able to fall sleep but then the nightmares began.

_The scene in her nightmare was very familiar. A living room filled with roses and candles with classical music playing in the background. Then, all of a sudden, she was thrown against a wall and the shadow of a man came up and started beating her. She couldn't defend herself, she was too weak. Then she felt a stinging sensation in her stomach drew her gaze and she saw blood. Realization set in as a crippling pain coursed through her body. _

That's when she woke up abruptly, sitting in the bed and covered in sweat. Dean was finding it difficult to sleep that night. He had noticed Diana tossing and turning in bed. He knew those were the signs of a nightmare. He saw when she woke up and noticed she was terrified. Whatever that nightmare was about, it had really scared her. He saw her trying to get up with difficulty. Her entire body was shaking and she looked weak. He felt the need to get up and hold her so he could comfort her and that impulse really bothered him.

Diana felt terrible and she was shaking.

"Damn it! I hate feeling this weak" Diana muttered to herself. She went to the bathroom and leaned on the sink. She got some water and splashed it on her face. She was breathing heavily and fighting back the tears. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to the bathroom. He stood behind her and could see her reflection on the mirror. She looked sad and helpless. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Diana looked up to find Dean standing behind her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern" Diana replied, giving him a tight smile

"No you're not. Don't lie to me. Is there anything I can do for you?" Dean said.

"Not really. But thanks anyway" Diana replied, but she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. Dean turned her around and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Diana accepted Dean's embrace and continued crying. Dean held Diana tighter, giving her time to cry. After a while, she finally calmed down and pulled away from him slowly. Diana looked up into Dean's eyes and found such tenderness in them. She smiled at him and Dean smiled in return. He brought his hand to her face to wipe away her tears.

"Are you better now?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"Yeah thanks. You really helped me" Diana replied.

"Why don't you try to rest for a while? It's still pretty early," Dean told Diana.

"No I can't, it's pointless. I think I'm gonna take a shower to clear my head" Diana replied with a sigh.

"Listen, Diana, if you ever need something, I'm there. Okay?" Dean said, turning around so he could leave.

Diana placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. When he turned around, she was smiling.

"Thank you, for everything Dean. I mean it," Diana whispered.

"Anytime" Dean replied, moving a strand of her hair, from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He was looking into her eyes and for the first time, instead of the cold tough woman, he saw a fragile girl. He switched his attention from her eyes to her lips. Even when she wasn't wearing any lipstick on them, they had the natural red color that made them so desirable. He really wanted it to kiss her, but she was feeling vulnerable right now and that was probably the last thing she needed. Diana was grateful to Dean for his concern and the way he was treating her. She wasn't blind, and she couldn't deny that from the first moment she saw Dean, she found him incredibly attractive. But the thing that really captivated her were his eyes. They showed everything he'd been through, yet they are so full of life, always shining, full of laughter. How does he manage that? To be so happy with all that life has thrown at him. At first, she had found it extremely annoying, but now she realized that behind that entire attitude there was a sweet and caring man.

'God I judged him wrongly.' Diana thought. Dean was getting very nervous; Diana had been staring at him without saying a word. And they were too close. He reached out to caress her cheek and then he left so she could take a bath. Diana somehow felt safe around Dean and his touch didn't bother her. Dean closed the door and walked when he heard the shower been turned on.

Diana got into the shower and allowed the water to fall on her body and calm her down. But when she closed her eyes, a memory came into her mind.

_She was taking a shower and washing her hair, when a pair of strong hands replaced hers and started massaging her scalp. Then the owner of those hands whispered in her ear. _

_"I love doing this. Your hair is so soft" _

_Diana turned around and in front of her, was a young man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taller than Diana was; he had a firm and toned body. He was very attractive and had the right amount of muscles. _

_"You just love seeing me naked Gabriel," Diana told the young man. _

_"Oh I love you naked especially when I can have your body so close to mine" Gabriel said, pulling her flush against him. _

_"But even when you are fully clothed, I love running my hands through your hair" Gabriel replied, looking into her eyes. _

_ Diana wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. The she whispered against his lips "I Love You, Gabe" _

_"I love you too, Diana" Gabriel replied, kissing her hard. Diana welcomed the kiss and parted her lips. Gabriel took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, slowly backing her up against the wall. He grabbed her hands placing them above her head. He started a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck. When he arrived at her neck, he started biting and licking, making Diana moan and whisper his name. _

_"I love hearing you say my name like that. It tells me that you are mine and no one else's," Gabriel said, biting harder. _

_"I am yours," Diana whispered. _

_"I know" Gabriel said_.

That's when Diana opened her eyes to the present and started to cry. She sank to the floor of the shower. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her hands around them. She kept on crying, while the water fell on her and washed away her tears.

Dean realized Diana had been in the shower too long. He got up, went to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Diana? Are you okay in there?" Dean asked against the door.

"I'm fine" Diana replied with difficulty. Her throat hurt after crying for so long. Dean noticed the sound of her voice was low and scratchy and realized she had been crying the whole time she was in the shower.

"Okay I'm gonna go and get some breakfast. Be back soon," Dean said, walking away. He opened the door and started walking towards the diner.

"What happened to you, Diana? What are you hiding? Who is responsible for your pain? I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me," Dean said to himself while entering the dinner.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! We begin to find out what happened to her!**


	10. The Past is Revealed

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated that often but Is just school and work are killing me. Thanks so much for reading this.

Now enjoy Chapter 10!

**The Past is revealed**

Diana got up from the floor and turned the water off. She dressed in a black top and some faded jeans. Then applied some light make up and emerged from the bathroom.

John and Sam were already up. John turned to look at Diana and even though she had make-up on her, he could see that she'd been crying. Sam smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"Diana come with me to the car, there is something you need to see" John said.

"Sure" Diana replied, following John outside. Once they were on the parking lot, John turned to look at Diana, pulled her into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. How could I put you through something like that? Especially when what happened to you is my fault.

Diana heard his words, wrapped her arms around him tighter, and said. "John, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that. You are like a father to me. I'm not mad anymore, it just hurts a lot sometimes," Diana was already crying when she pulled away.

"How could I be so stupid and believe him, John?" Diana asked between sobs.

"It wasn't your fault, Diana. You're human. You fell in love. Besides he knew what he was doing," John told Diana.

"Yeah, playing me like a fucking idiot. Why did he wait until one day before our wedding to try to kill me? Why didn't he just do it the first time we met? Why make me fall in love with him? Was it some kind of torture? Did he get some sort of a sickening pleasure to know he had fooled me?" Diana asked John, crying and sinking to her knees. John pulled her up, brought her to chair, and sat her down.

"I don't know why he put you through all that pain, Diana. All I know is that if I ever see him again, I will kill him," John said, putting his arm around her shoulders. John was so worried about Diana that he didn't notice Dean witnessing the whole scene.

Dean was furious and speechless at the same time. He couldn't believe what he had heard. A man was responsible for Diana's pain. A man had made her fall in love with him and tried to kill her, a day before their wedding.

"Son of a bitch, how could he do something like this to her? No wonder she's so distant. It's too painful to get close to anyone after that betrayal," Dean said to himself. He felt the need to put his fist through a wall or through whoever this guy was. "I swear that if I found out who he is, I'm gonna make sure as hell he regrets what he did to her"

He knew Diana didn't need his pity or his anger; she needed comfort. He started walking towards them with a smile on his face.

Diana was starting to calm down when she saw Dean. She wiped her tears and swallowed hard, ready to face him.

"Hey guys, I come bearing the elixir of life. Coffee." Dean said, smirking. John just turned to look at him.

You really love your coffee!" Diana told Dean, trying her best to smile. Dean walked closer to her and handed her a cup. Diana looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I have come to realize that in this aspect, you are just like me. Can't function properly in the morning without a cup of coffee" Dean told Diana, making her laugh. 'She should try smiling more often. She has a beautiful smile' Dean thought.

"Thanks" Diana said, drinking the coffee. John was glad that Dean had managed to make Diana laugh.

Sam came out to join them.

"Morning guys," Sam said.

"Well, now that we're all here, I can tell you more about the case" John said.

He began to tell that Mia lived on Oak Street, house 4/12 and her wedding was today at seven p.m. This gave them very little time to figure this out. Dean tried to distract Diana. He started humming a song making Diana turned to look at him and tries to figure out what song was it. When Dean noticed this, he turned to look at her smiling.

"You are crazy. Did you know that? Diana said to Dean, laughing.

"Yeah I know," replied a smirking Dean.

Ok let's go. Diana, would you like to ride with me? John said

"No, I'll ride with Dean" Diana replied, looking at Dean. Dean just smiled and got into the car with Diana.

John got into his truck with Sam and they all drove off.

They had been on the road for a while, when Diana's phone rang. She took it out and looked at the number on the screen. It said "Private." She flipped it open and answered "Hello."

"Hey babe, how are you?" was the reply she got.

Diana felt her blood boiling when she recognized the voice on the other line.

"How the hell did you get my number, Gabriel? And why are you even calling me? What the fuck do you want now? " Diana said in an angry tone.

Gabriel laughed and replied "Nice to know you still recognize my voice and for your questions. One, I got my ways and two, I was missing the sound of your voice" The hand Diana had over her leg began to clench into a fist. Her eyes went from a bright color to a deep dark green. You could see the hate she felt for this man.

"Go to hell" was the only thing she said before throwing the phone out the window and letting it smash against the floor. Dean turned to look at her. She wasn't sad; she was pissed. He turned the radio on loud. Diana took a deep breath and welcomed the music. She turned to look out the window. Dean noticed how cold her eyes looked.

'If I could read her mind, I'm sure I will be able to see all the ways she is planning on how to kill this guy. How does he dare to call her after what he did?' Dean thought driving faster.

They arrived at Mia's house. It was a beautiful house with a big garden and a nice neighborhood. Dean parked the car and got out to find that John and Sam were already there.

Dean smiled at Diana when they were walking towards the house. While they were talking towards the house, Diana looked at Dean who smiled back at her. She was grateful he hadn't asked anything about the phone call. A pretty blue-eyed brunette in a blue dress who seemed to be very outgoing greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Mia. Thank you so much for coming and helping me out" Mia said in a happy tone. Diana just stared at her and smiled. Mia opened the door of the house to let them in. John, Sam, and Dean got in first; the last to enter was Diana. Once they were inside, they were led to the living room. They were walking in silence, Diana was admiring the house when she suddenly stopped and felt like she had crashed against a wall. The scene in front of her was excessively familiar. The living room was filled with roses and in the corner; hanging on a wood stool was a beautiful white wedding dress.

Dean noticed Diana wasn't moving; he approached her and tried to get her attention but Diana was lost in another memory.

_She was happy and looking at her wedding dress when Gabriel came up behind her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Diana turned around in his arms. _

_"Hey it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding," Diana told Gabriel smiling. _

_Gabriel leaned forward and captured her lips on a passionate kiss. _

_"There will be no bad luck in our marriage, Diana," Gabriel whispered against her lips. _

_She looked into his eyes and asked, "You promise?" _

_"Yeah I promise. I'll never hurt you. I love you very much Diana" Gabriel replied, kissing her again. _

Dean was getting worried so he shook Diana to get her to notice him. That brought Diana back to the present. She had tears in her eyes. She turned to look at Dean and then to rest of the people in the room and without a word she ran outside.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!  
**


	11. Weddings Are A Disaster

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

I Know I haven't updated In a long time but I had surgery on my leg and that ept me unable to move for a while.

Now enjoy Chapter 11!

**Wedding are a Dissater **

John turned to look at Dean and noticed how worried he looked. John understood why Diana had ran out of the house, he still remembered that day and the similarity of the scenes was enough to bring bad memories for Diana. Dean attempted to go after Diana but John stopped him.

"No, she needs to be alone. Let's try and help this woman and if she doesn't return then you can go and get her," John whispered, in to Dean's ear. 

"Fine" was all Dean said walking away towards Sam. They were shown the different rooms where strange things had happened. Mia showed them the bathroom and they were intrigued by the fact that in the wall written in blood was the message "Don't do it." Mia closed her eyes and turned to look at them.

"I'm not staying here, I have been sleeping at my grandma's but this is my house and I need this thing out of here," Mia told John.

"I know and we will help, don't worry" John said, looking at his sons. He notice Dean wasn't paying attention he was looking out the bedroom window. He approached him and realized that Diana was sitting on a bench in the park across the house and she had her head on her hands that meant she was crying. Dean noticed that his father was behind him; he turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"If you want to wait fine, but she is not well and the last thing she needs is to be alone. I'm going to see if I can help her," Dean told his dad.

"Listen she is going to be fine. Stay here" John said, in a calm voice.

"No is this place what is getting to her. We need to find out if anyone has died in this house or in the neighborhood. I'm going to tell Diana to come with me so we can search the police files and find out whom this spirit is. That way she'll get away from here and maybe calm down" Dean said, walking away not caring if his father was ok with his decision. Sam heard everything and realized his brother was starting to care for Diana. He saw that he was leaving at just smiled at him.

Meanwhile outside Diana was panting and sobbing. There were a couple of words that were running through her mind and she just wanted to drown out the sound of that voice. 

"_I'll never hurt you Diana, I love you too much," Gabriel kept repeating. _

"What a bunch of crap, all of your promises were nothing but lies. God I hate this case is really affecting me," Diana said to herself trying to calm down. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice in her head. She didn't even notice that someone had sat down next to her until she felt an arm around her shoulder and a very gentle male voice in her ear.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked. Diana looked up to see him so close and noticed his true concern. She rested her head on his chest and realized that she felt safe in Dean's arms. Dean wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"God I'm pathetic," Diana said. Dean placed his finger under her chin making her look at him.

"You are not pathetic; something is making you like this. There is nothing wrong with showing some emotion. If you didn't, then I would be worried because that would make you a robot not a human," Dean told, Diana smiling. Diana laughed and lowered her head pressing her forehead against his chest.

"Thanks" She said. He just kissed the top of her head. Neither one of them noticed the man that was hidden behind a tree watching the whole scene. His hands were clenching into fists and by the expression of anger in his face, you could clearly see he wasn't happy with what was happening. When Dean kissed Diana's head, the young man gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Dean and Diana got up and she was better more calmed down and laughing. Dean was looking at her with a cocky expression.

"Hey we have to find out if anyone died here. Wanna come with me?" Dean told Diana.

"Sure that sounds great" Diana replied, smiling. Dean got behind her and gave her a gentle push.

"Common let's go play detectives" Dean said, in a playful tone. Diana just laughed and began walking with him behind her. Once they were gone, the man behind the tree came out and looked in the direction Diana and Dean had gone. He looked around Dean's age and height. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked strong. He waited until they got into the black impala and drove of. Then he walked to his black motorcycle got on it and left.

Dean and Diana got to the police station and went in they asked about the Mia's house and if anyone had died in there. The cop asked why and they just told him that it was a tradition in the family to find out if the house was pure so that the couple could be happy. The office told them that there hadn't been any deaths in that house. Dean and Diana said thank you and left. They got in to the car and drove off. They had been driving and Diana noticed it was one in the afternoon she saw a small church in the neighborhood and realized that that was the place where the wedding was going to be celebrated. She turned to look at Dean. 

"Hey let's go to that church. If nobody died then there is only one option left. The spirit must be someone who was going to get married and had a bad experience," Diana told Dean.

"Ok that makes sense by why a church?" Dean asked.

"Because is the only place where they would know if a previous wedding was cancelled" Diana replied. Dean parked the car and they got out. They went into the church. It was filled with flowers it looked beautiful. They saw the priest in the middle of the church getting ready for the wedding.

The priest saw them and turned to look at them.

"God bless you, what can I do for you?" The pries asked.

"We were wondering if you knew about the couple that lived on Mia's house. Diana asked. Dean was quiet.

"Yes Katia and Joe. Poor young man he was devastated after what happened" The priest answered.

"What happened? Diana asked.

"Well they looked happy. The perfect couple but Katia ran away with Joe's best friend 1 day before the wedding. Katia's maid of honor Jenna told Joe that Katia and Mike had been having an affair behind his back. Joe took it pretty bad until he moved on and ended up marrying the maid of Honor. We never heard of Katia again" The priest replied, with a sigh.  
Dean and Diana looked at each other.

"It doesn't make sense," Diana told Dean. Dean turned to look at the priest and asked.

"Is Joe still alive father? Dean asked.

"Yes he is, he lives around the corner with his wife" The priest replied.

"Thank you" Dean said, pulling Diana with him to go outside.

Once they were outside Diana turned to look at Dean and asked 

"What are you planning?

"I don't know but maybe this Joe guy can help us figure this out. Common let's walk is only around the corner" Dean replied, and started walking. Diana followed him and they arrived at the house. It looked old and a little abandoned. They rang the bell and a man answered. He looked sad and worn out. He was wearing a white shirt and gray pants.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"We are looking for Joe" Dean replied. Diana was looking into the man's eyes and could see so much sadness in them. 'I don't think he is over what happened' Diana thought.

"I'm Joe. Come in, how can I help you?" Joe asked.

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us about your old house. Is just that a friend of ours is getting married and we want to know if the house has any problems," Dean said. Diana was quiet.  
Joe sat down with a sigh and took a deep breath.

"I lived there with my fiancé a while back but after what happened I moved. As far as I know the house is in great condition," Joes answered, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did you ever hear of Katia Again?" Diana asked. Dean turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Joe asked, surprised.

"We heard the story and I was just curious" Diana replied, noticing the look on Joe's face.

"No she is probably still with Mike living a happy life. I think you should leave" Joe said.

In that moment a woman came from the kitchen, she had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"I think you heard my husband. How dare you come asking about that woman? She is nothing but trash and she is where she deserves to be" the woman told Dean and Diana.

Diana noticed the anger on the woman's voice and the hate she still felt for Katia but there was something that caught Diana's attention she said that _she is where she deserves to be. _

"It's ok we are leaving no need to get angry" Diana told the woman and pulled Dean so they could leave.

When they got out and walked to the car Dean turned to look at Diana and asked.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"She knows something. I think Katia never left. My guess is her maid of honor killed her and made up this terrible story so she could marry Joe. And if I'm right then it is Katia the one warning Mia. That girl is in danger, I think the story is repeating itself and Katia is trying to prevent it. We got to go back to that house" Diana replied getting in the car. Dean was confused but he got in and drove off.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up tonight!**


	12. Secrets Unlocked

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter 12!

**Secrets Unlocked**

Dean and Diana got to the police station and went in they asked about the Mia's house and if anyone had died in there. The cop asked why and they just told him that it was a tradition in the family to find out if the house was pure so that the couple could be happy. The office told them that there hadn't been any deaths in that house. Dean and Diana said thank you and left. They got in to the car and drove off. They had been driving and Diana noticed it was one in the afternoon she saw a small church in the neighborhood and realized that that was the place where the wedding was going to be celebrated. She turned to look at Dean.

"Hey let's go to that church. If nobody died then there is only one option left. The spirit must be someone who was going to get married and had a bad experience," Diana told Dean.

"Ok that makes sense by why a church?" Dean asked.

"Because is the only place where they would know if a previous wedding was cancelled" Diana replied. Dean parked the car and they got out. They went into the church. It was filled with flowers it looked beautiful. They saw the priest in the middle of the church getting ready for the wedding.

The priest saw them and turned to look at them.

"God bless you, what can I do for you?" The pries asked.

"We were wondering if you knew about the couple that lived on Mia's house. Diana asked. Dean was quiet.

"Yes Katia and Joe. Poor young man he was devastated after what happened" The priest answered.

"What happened? Diana asked.

"Well they looked happy. The perfect couple but Katia ran away with Joe's best friend 1 day before the wedding. Katia's maid of honor Jenna told Joe that Katia and Mike had been having an affair behind his back. Joe took it pretty bad until he moved on and ended up marrying the maid of Honor. We never heard of Katia again" The priest replied, with a sigh.

Dean and Diana looked at each other.

"It doesn't make sense," Diana told Dean. Dean turned to look at the priest and asked.

"Is Joe still alive father? Dean asked.

"Yes he is, he lives around the corner with his wife" The priest replied.

"Thank you" Dean said, pulling Diana with him to go outside.

Once they were outside Diana turned to look at Dean and asked

"What are you planning?

"I don't know but maybe this Joe guy can help us figure this out. Common let's walk is only around the corner" Dean replied, and started walking. Diana followed him and they arrived at the house. It looked old and a little abandoned. They rang the bell and a man answered. He looked sad and worn out. He was wearing a white shirt and gray pants.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"We are looking for Joe" Dean replied. Diana was looking into the man's eyes and could see so much sadness in them. 'I don't think he is over what happened' Diana thought.

"I'm Joe. Come in, how can I help you?" Joe asked.

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us about your old house. Is just that a friend of ours is getting married and we want to know if the house has any problems," Dean said. Diana was quiet.

Joe sat down with a sigh and took a deep breath.

"I lived there with my fiancé a while back but after what happened I moved. As far as I know the house is in great condition," Joes answered, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did you ever hear of Katia Again?" Diana asked. Dean turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Joe asked, surprised.

"We heard the story and I was just curious" Diana replied, noticing the look on Joe's face.

"No she is probably still with Mike living a happy life. I think you should leave" Joe said.

In that moment a woman came from the kitchen, she had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"I think you heard my husband. How dare you come asking about that woman? She is nothing but trash and she is where she deserves to be" the woman told Dean and Diana.

Diana noticed the anger on the woman's voice and the hate she still felt for Katia but there was something that caught Diana's attention she said that _she is where she deserves to be. _

"It's ok we are leaving no need to get angry" Diana told the woman and pulled Dean so they could leave.

When they got out and walked to the car Dean turned to look at Diana and asked.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"She knows something. I think Katia never left. My guess is her maid of honor killed her and made up this terrible story so she could marry Joe. And if I'm right then it is Katia the one warning Mia. That girl is in danger, I think the story is repeating itself and Katia is trying to prevent it. We got to go back to that house" Diana replied getting in the car. Dean was confused but he got in and drove off.

They arrived at the house and John and Sam were outside. Dean and Diana got out of the car and went towards them.

"Where is Mia? Diana asked John.

"Oh she is inside with her maid of honor getting ready for the wedding" John replied.

Diana ran inside the house without saying a word and Dean went after her. She went up the stairs towards Mia's room, opened the door, and found nothing. Then she headed towards the bathroom and found the maid of honor trying to drawn Mia in the bathtub.

"You bitch" Diana said out loud, getting the maid of honor's attention. The woman turned to look at Diana but was greeted with a kick to the face that left her unconscious on the floor. Dean saw this and ran to the tub to get Mia out. Mia was having hard time breathing but she was alive. Dean carried Mia to her bed while Diana locked Vivian the maid of honor in the bathroom. John and Sam, where at the door, completely confused.

Dean turned to look at Diana

"How did you figure it out?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, sometimes I just know" Diana replied

Then they turned to look at the door and there was Joe and his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked Joe.

"I want to know the real reason why you asked about Katia" Joe replied.

In that moment, there was a bright light and there in the middle of the room with her wedding dress stood Katia. She was beautiful; Blue eyes brown hair. But a sad, expression on, her face.

"Katia" Joe said.

"Hi Honey" Katia replied.

Jena was backing away trying to leave but Diana ran toward her and grabbed her arm with enough strength to make Jenna whimper.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna hear what Katia has to say? Diana asked Jena.

"What's going on Katia, What happen? When did you die? Joe asked, extremely confused.

"The day before our wedding, Jenna came to see me and told me she was in love with you and that I didn't deserve you. I told her to leave but when I turned around she hit me hard in the head and that's the last thing I remember. You were my only true love Joe there was no one else. I was so happy that I was finally going to be your wife and have a family with you but she killed me. I noticed that everything was going to repeat itself so I tried to warn this girl but I think I just scared her" Katia replied, smiling.

Jena tried to move but Diana threw her against the wall and she fell to the ground.

"How could you do this to us? We were in love and you destroyed that. But no matter what I never stopped, loving Katia and that is the main reason why our marriage never worked. I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to Katia. But before I call the police tell me one thing where is Katia's body. She deserves a proper burial," Joe said, to Jenna in an angry tone. Jena told him she was buried behind the house. Joe turned to look at Katia who was slowly disappearing.

"Don't go please," Joe told Katia.

"I have to. My time here is done but know one thing I will always love you," Katia said, before disappearing.

"I will always love you too Katia" Joe said. Mia turned to look at the ceiling and said "Thank you" to the ghost that had saved her life. Then it all happened really fast the police arrived and arrested both Vivian and Jenna. Mia's fiancé arrived and asked what had happened. The cops explained everything to him, he ran inside the house and hugged Mia and told her that is she wanted to postpone the wedding they could. But Mia told him that she was getting married tonight no matter what. Joe thanked Diana for finding out what had happen to Katia and told her that she would get a popper funeral and that he would always remember her. Mia told them that they should come to the wedding But Diana said that she was not in the mood for weddings. They did stand outside the wedding to make sure they got married. John, Dean, and Sam were standing by the cars checking some new leads for another case. Diana was standing in a par in front of the church watching the wedding taking place.

"I wonder if you ever truly loved me Gabriel. I mean did you actually love me?" Diana said, aloud. She saw Dean waving his hands to get her attention. She ran towards him and he was laughing.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Nice kick" Dean replied, laughing. Diana just laughed. They got into the car and left.

Once they were gone, the same man that was watching them that afternoon was standing in the park.

"Of course I loved you Diana. More than you can imagine but that doesn't change anything," Gabriel said, walking away.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be this week!**


	13. The Truth part 1

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter 13

**The Truth part 1**

After the wedding case, Dean and Diana started to get along. They had fun and discovered how much they had in common. They worked well as a team in the cases they had to solve. They had faced many things and managed not to get themselves killed.

Dean liked the fact that Diana could fight and was able to take care of herself. Diana liked being around Dean, he was always able to make her laugh and she knew he always had her back. She could still remember the day they were hunting a werewolf and she had fallen in a trap.

Dean didn't hesitate for a second and jumped right in. He had asked her if she had hurt herself and she had replied laughing, that the only thing she had hurt was her ass since she hadn't landed on her feet. Some nights when Diana had nightmares and woke up covered in sweat and really scared. Dean would climb in her bed and hold her until she was able to fall asleep again. He wouldn't ask anything, he knew Diana would tell him when she felt that it was necessary.

John was glad to see Diana more relaxed and happy but he couldn't believe that Dean was the one responsible for it. Diana and Sam were good together when it came to research on some facts about certain paranormal aspects of the situation. But not everything was happily ever after, some times Diana would leave in the middle of the night and Dean would follow her making sure she didn't saw him, because if she did, there would be hell to pay. She would walk for hours and sometimes he could hear her crying and it made him want to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right.

One night after a case involving a witch, they went to a bar to try relaxing for a while, Diana was quiet and staring at the table. Some girls were trying to flirt with Dean but he wasn't paying them attention.

He was staring at Diana, wondering what was wrong with her. Sam was watching his brother and laughing. He was noticing just how much Dean cared about Diana. They were all surprised when Diana asked the bartender for a soda. When Diana noticed the look of confusion, she said.

"Drinking won't solve my problems." They just laughed. The bartender was getting the soda when a young man approached him and whispered something in his ear. The bartender smiled and allowed the young man to put some powder in Diana's drink. The man gave some money to the bartender and then he disappeared. The bartender brought Diana her soda and left.

She drank the whole thing. John told them that it was late and tomorrow they had a lot to do so they left the bar. Dean was walking with Diana when she suddenly stopped. Diana was holding her head with one hand and trying to steady herself.

"What the hell?" Diana asked, shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Diana felt like everything around her was spinning, she could hear Dean but it sounded like he was so far way. Then she started to get scared because this had happened to her not so long ago.

She opened her eyes to look around but she couldn't and then everything went black. Dean felt when Diana's body give up, he was quick to hold her. John was scared, he knew Diana wasn't drinking and this looked like the effect of a drug. Dean was gently shaking Diana to wake her up but she was out.

"Hey wake up, Diana can you hear me. C'mon Girl wake up" Dean kept repeating but there was no answer. He was starting to freak out.

"Let's take her to the room, we'll be able to do more there than here" John said.

Dean gathered Diana in his arms and began walking towards the hotel. Sam opened the door and Dean placed Diana on the bed. John was worried; he couldn't help but think the worst and he prayed to God that he was wrong.

Dean was brushing Diana's hair, trying to figure out what had happened. When all of the sudden the expression of concern on his face changed to the one of anger. He turned around and Sam could see the rage in his brother's eyes. 

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up this week!**


	14. The Truth part 2

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **14**

******The truth part 2**

"Dean, what is it? Sam asked.

"The bartender, he was the only one with access to what Diana was drinking. It had to be him" Dean replied.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out" Dean replied, storming out of the room.

"Go with him" John said to Sam. Sam got up and followed his brother. Dean got into the bar and without saying a word, he grabbed the bartender and pinned him against the wall.

"You better tell me what the hell did you put in her drink or this is about to get physical" Dean said to the man.

"Look man all I did was follow her boyfriend's instructions" The bartender replied, looking scared.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," Dean said in an angry tone.

"Look man, I think you don't know your friend that well. This guy had a picture of them together and they looked pretty close," the bartender said. Dean let go of him and backed away. Sam was standing behind Dean with a confused look.

"He said this was a game for them and that she wouldn't mind" The bartender added.

"She had no idea what the hell was happening to her, she passed out in the street. Do you even know what did he put in her drink?" Dean asked.

"No I don't" The bartender replied, realizing that he had done something bad.

"You better pray she is ok, or I swear I will come back, for you. What did this guy look like?" Dean asked. After they got a description, they went back to the hotel. John was sitting in the bed and Diana was still unconscious. John turned to look at his sons and asked.

"What happened?"

"The bartender said that some guy slipped something into Diana's drink, claiming to be her boyfriend" Sam replied. Dean was quiet and staring at Diana, he want it her to wake up.

"What did this guy look like? John asked.

"He was around Dean's age, brown hair, blue eyes, black leather jacket" Sam was describing the guy when John got up with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean Get Diana to the car, Sam pack everything up, we got to go now!" John said. Dean went to pick Diana up and began walking towards the car. John and Sam were following him, when the shadow, of a man began to walk towards them.

"Would you be so kind to stop right there and hand Diana over" The man said. Dean turned to look in the direction on the voice and found a young man that fitted the description the bartender gave them. But before Dean could say, anything John stood in front of Dean.

"I knew it was you, Gabriel. You are the only one coward enough to drug her," John said, with anger in his voice.

"Nice to see you again John, Now hand Diana over and everyone remains alive," Gabriel said, smiling and walking closer. Dean was holding Diana in his arms and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Diana moved in her sleep and Dean thought she was waking up.

"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me? Diana, it's me, Dean" But she was still out.

"Oh aren't you sweet! Get your hand off of her she belongs with me," Gabriel said to Dean. Dean was about to speak when john interrupted him again.

"Why can't you leave her alone? Is it that you came to finish what you started that night, you want another chance to kill her?" John asked Gabriel. Dean realized that this was the guy who had hurt Diana. He wanted to kill him.

"That was your fault, Winchester. If you hadn't called that night, we would be married right now. I would've made her so happy and at some point, she would've seen things my way," Gabriel replied, looking at Diana.

"I know it was my fault, but I won't let you hurt her again. And as for making Diana see things your way, which is never going to happen." John said.

"Enough with this crap, I want Diana and I'm taking her right now" Gabriel said, walking towards Dean.

"Over my dead body" Dean said, holding Diana tighter.

"That can be arranged" Gabriel replied.

"You are a pathetic human being and I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass," replied a smirking Dean.

"Who the hell told you I was Human?" Gabriel asked, and that's when Dean noticed that his eyes were glowing with a green light.

******Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up this week!**


	15. Learning to Trust

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **16**

**Learning to Trust **

Dean was speechless; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam was shocked; the only one that didn't seem surprised was John. Smiling, Gabriel walked towards Dean. John pulled a small bottle out of his jacket, and threw its contents at Gabriel. When the water hit Gabriel's chest he backed of and yelled "Shit." The water was burning him, and he realized it was holy water.

John took this opportunity to tell Dean to get Diana into the car. Dean did as he was told and climbed into the backseat with Diana. Sam got into the driver seat and they drove off. Gabriel didn't move.

"This isn't over John, just because you stopped me this time; doesn't mean I'll give up. I will get Diana one way or another," Gabriel said in a low and dangerous tone.

John didn't reply, he walked to his truck, got in and drove off; following the boys. Sam was driving but he had no idea where to go, until his phone rang and he answered. John gave him instructions and hung up. Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw Dean holding Diana. He looked worried, brushing Diana's hair. He started to drive faster towards the motel his dad had told him to go. They arrived and Sam went to check them in. he came back and opened the door to the room, allowing Dean to bring Diana in and place her on the bed. Dean was quiet. Sam was about to close the door when he saw John arriving. Once John came in; Sam closed the door.

Once they were inside, John sat down beside Diana. Dean got up and went to the other bed, leaving his father and Diana together.

"Why did he say that what happened to Diana was your fault, Dad?" Dean asked, looking at John. John looked up and saw how angry Dean was.

"Because if Diana hadn't agreed to help me that night Gabriel, wouldn't have tried to kill her." John replied. Dean didn't say anything.

"Sam, come with me, we are going to make sure we weren't followed. Dean, keep an eye on Diana, my guess is she already knows who was behind this and I don't want her doing something stupid." John said, getting up.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Going to a bar, getting drunk, and sleep with some guy just to forget what happened." John replied, walking towards the door and motioning for Sam to follow him. A few minutes after they had left Diana woke up. She was opening her eyes and trying to figure out where she was.

"Damn it, I got a killer headache," Diana said, trying to get up. Dean got up, walked to her bed, and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, helping her up.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Diana replied, but then everything was clear. She closed her eyes, buried her face in her hands, and whispered one word. "Gabriel"

"He's gone," Dean said, trying to get her attention. Diana moved away from Dean and got up. She was still dizzy but managed to steady herself.

"Where are John and Sam?" Diana asked, looking at Dean.

"They went to get food," Dean replied, standing up.

"I got to get out of here," Diana said, grabbing a jacket.

"Stop blaming yourself, you had no idea what he was," Dean said, standing in front of her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Diana asked in an angry tone.

"I know that the reason you want to get out of here is because you feel guilty." Dean replied, not moving.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are? You don't know a damn thing about me or the way that I feel. Get out my way, I need to go." Diana told Dean, making an attempting to move him out of her way.

******Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up this week!**


	16. Giving In

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **17**

**Giving In**

"To do what, Get drunk, and sleep with some guy," Dean said, grabbing Diana's arms to keep her in place

"Why does that matter to you? Let go of me Dean, move or I swear I will take you down myself," Diana said. She writhed in his grasp, but was surprisingly unable to break free from the strong hands that held her so close to his body.

"Then be my guest because that is the only way I'm letting you go," Dean said, keeping his tight hold on her Diana tried to push him away but all she managed to do was make Dean loose his balance, bringing them both to the ground. Dean was on top of Diana. He noticed Diana was about to push him so he grabbed her arms and placed them above her head. Diana was trying to get Dean off her, she kicked and pushed, but it was useless she was pinned beneath him.

"Get off of me Dean" Diana said in an angry tone.

"No, you're staying," Dean said, a little annoyed at Diana's insistence on leaving, not to mention the fact that she was kicking him.

"What I do is none of your damn business so let me go. Why does it matter to you? If I have sex, with someone or not?" Diana said to him aloud. Dean was beyond pissed; she had just admitted she was planning to sleep with some guy. He moved his legs a bit trying to keep Diana still.

"You really want to know why that matters to me." Dean asked in a loud voice and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I do…" But before Diana could continue a pair of lips came crashing down on hers silenced her. Dean wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Passion overcame him and before he could control himself, his mouth was plundering hers. Lips, teeth, tongue... The kiss was almost an assault; it was so powerful...so demanding, full of anger, frustration and every feeling Dean had been hiding all this time. Diana couldn't think anymore; he was making her body burn. But just when she was about to give in, he pulled away. He was breathing heavily and looking into her eyes, the grip he had on her arms was lost.

"I can't stand the idea of you with another man. I know I had no right so go ahead and punch me," Dean said, closing his eyes expecting the pain. But the pain never came; instead, he felt Diana's hand lightly caressing his face, he opened his eyes and instead of anger in her eyes, he found warmth. Diana reached out, grabbed the back of his head, and pressed her lips against his. She realized that he wasn't kissing her back. He pulled away and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Showing you that you are not the only one that feels this way, I want you Dean," Diana replied, reaching up and gently pressing her fingertips against his lips. She raised her arm cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking her thumb over his smooth skin before pulling his head down and kissing him. It took Dean a few seconds to react, but then he returned the kiss, deepening it.

Diana couldn't focus on anything but Dean as he nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking on it. Sighing, Diana parted her lips, her tongue moving against his, tasting him. Dean groaned and the sound made Diana shiver. Her fingers wound themselves in his hair, and she felt his arms pulling her closer, pressing her body against him. Diana was breathless; she moved her hand from his hair to stroke his back and then, under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers as she lightly ran them over his chest. They were lost in a moment of passion and desire that was interrupted the moment Dean was pulled away from Diana and thrown against the wall.

Diana had no idea what had happened, one moment she had Dean's body close to her and the next he was taken away from her. All she managed to do was yell Dean's name. But what Diana had failed to notice was that at the same time Dean had been thrown against the wall the door to the room had been opened. When she turned to look at the door, she found Gabriel. 

******Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up this week!**


	17. Jealousy

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story.

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **18**

**Jealousy  
**

Gabriel was looking extremely angry, his eyes were emiting a green glow, and Diana was glued to the place. But when she saw Gabriel walking towards Dean, she flipped on her back bringing her body to a standing position. She moved fast and got in Gabriel's way. Gabriel noticed Diana's move and was ready for her. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

"Get out of my way" Gabriel said in an angry tone.

"No if you want to kill me, then go ahead but leave him out of this" Diana replied, while looking into his eyes.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you Diana, so just move," Gabriel said, not letting go of her shoulders. Dean was starting to regain his conscious and saw Gabriel holding Diana with an angry expression on his face.

"Get your hands of off her, you son of a bitch," Dean said to Gabriel, finding it a bit difficult to stand up.

"Or what?" Gabriel asked. His eyes flashed and Dean's body was lifted and thrown against the wall. He felt the air being sucked out of his lungs and let out a huge gasp Diana saw what was happening and knew that if Gabriel wanted; he could kill Dean right now. Gabriel had let go of her so he could focus on Dean. Taking a chance, she threw a kick to his stomach with all the strength she had. Gabriel wasn't expecting this, until he felt Diana's boot making contact with his body. Diana ran to stand in front of Dean Gabriel wasn't pleased by Diana's actions. He walked towards her.

"Kill me Gabriel, because that is the only way you are getting to Dean," Diana said, blocking Dean's body from Gabriel's sight.

"Damn it Diana, I don't want to hurt you. I love you but for us to be together; he and his whole family have to die." Gabriel said, looking at Diana.

"You love me? Ha, please don't make me laugh Gabriel. Last time I checked, you don't try to kill the people you love. So listen to me, the only way you are hurting Dean is over my dead body." Diana replied with a serious expression on her face.

"Are you willing to die for him?" Gabriel asked.

"Hell yes" Diana replied.

"Are you stupid? He is not willing to die for you," Gabriel said.

"Yes I am," Dean said a little out of breath

"You think that just because he had his tongue down your throat, now he cares about you. Please, don't be so delusional," Gabriel said in a mocking tone.

"I do care about her, more than you could even imagine," Dean said, trying to move. 

******Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up this week!**


	18. True Feelings

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! I know the last 2 chapter were short but I promise that the rest are long. So sorry for the lack of updates but I had so much work and I couldn't get to a computer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **18.**

**True Feelings**

Diana turned around to look at Dean making Gabriel angrier. Dean was trying to move when he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. A terrible pain coursing through his body. Diana noticed this and turned around to find Gabriel smiling and looking at Dean. She screamed at him.

"Nooo! Let him go,"

In that moment, John and Sam came through the door and John shot Gabriel with a rifle. Sam splashed holy water on him which made him loose his concentration and he backed away. Diana took out her gun and started shooting at Gabriel. She knew this was useless but it was enough of a distraction and it would give John and Sam time to help Dean. Gabriel was overcoming the effect of the holy water, but Diana constantly shooting at him was making it difficult, so he started to move backwards, exiting the room.

"Quit it Diana, this is really starting to piss me of" Gabriel told her.

"I don't give a damn about what you want, get pissed let's see what you got" Diana answered.

She was furious; she kept emptying the gun and walking. When they reached the parking lot Gabriel saw a truck coming and he ran across the street, he knew it would give him time to escape. Diana was about to follow him when the truck got on her way.

"Damn it, this isn't the end Gabriel, nex time you cross my path it will be your last" Diana declared, standing in the parking lot. Then she remembered Dean and ran towards the room. She got in and John was glad to see she was okay. She walked closer to them. John and Sam went outside to check if Gabriel was still around. Dean was on the ground, trying to getting up. She crouched by his side and extended her hand to help him up.

"Hey are you okay?" Diana asked Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dean replied but when he was getting up, he hissed in pain and fell back on the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Diana asked with concern in her voice. Dean smiled at her and moved his shirt down to show her that his shoulder was hurt. Diana noticed the wound and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and lowered her head placing a kiss on his shoulder. Dean, amazed by Diana's action, lifted her head. She looked up and he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. They pulled away and Diana was smiling. He cuped her face carresing her skin with his thumb.

"You were willing to die for me," Dean said, looking at Diana.

"So were you," Diana replied, leaning into his touch. Dean was about to say something else when John and Sam came through the door.

"Are you okay? " John asked. Dean gave him a simple nod.

"We checked. He's gone." John said, looking at Diana.

"Good, cause I swear if he come back I will kill him even if is the last thing I do in this life" Diana told John, getting up and helping Dean in the process. John was worried he kept wondering why gabriel was able to find them so easy. And the anger in Dian's eyes when she spoke meant trouble. When it came to gabriel Diana acted whithout thinking and that was bad.

"We should get some sleep and leave in the morning," John said, walking towards his bed. Dean was staring at Diana and they were not paying attention to John. Sam noticed this and walked towards them, interrupting their little moment. Dean went to the bathroom to change and Diana lay back on her bed. Sam showed her some food but she told him she wasn't hungry and closed her eyes. After they had gone to bed, Diana woke up and kept replaying the moment when Dean was being hurt by Gabriel repeatedly in her head. She got up, and went out side, she need to take a walk and clear her head. Dean noticed this and got up to go after her.

******Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me! Another Chapter will be up on friday or saturday!**

******  
**


	19. Let me In

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **19.**

**Let me In **

Diana wanted to forget about everything that had happened. She bought a couple of beers went to the park across the motel and sat down on a bench. Her head was a mess but the image of Dean, hurt, was unblinkingly clear.

"I nearly got him killed. For everybody's sake, its better that I leave and deal with this on my own. I couldn't live with my self if something happened to him. I'll go back to the hotel pack my bags and leave before they wake up" Diana said to herself, taking a sip of her beer.

"Don't you dare Diana" Dean said, surprising her. Diana turned around and found Dean looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Looking out for you. It's not safe for you to be out here all alone. What if Gabriel showed up? He could hurt you." Dean replied, sitting by her side.

"Let him! Maybe that's the only way to keep your family safe. I mean I'm the one who was too stupid to not notice who Gabriel really was. He didn't force me to be with him; Dean, I fell in love. I couldn't see anything wrong with him; he was perfect. He treated me fine and acted normal. I was so blind that if someone had told me he was evil, I would've defended him. Do you have any idea how guilty and hurt I felt? I trusted him. I gave him everything; I gave him everything; my heart & soul, mind & body. He was my first love and my first everything…" At this point, Diana was already crying. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It wasn't your fault, Diana. He knew what he was doing. He lied to you and tried to kill you. There is nothing wrong with you. You're an amazing woman; strong, confident, kind and beautiful, inside and outside. If anyone is an idiot, it's him. Please stop blaming your self. We… no, actually I need you here; so please promise me you won't leave," Dean said, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Dean, John is like a father to me and you are …," Diana said, but Dean interrupted her.

"Don't say a brother, because the kiss we shared is proof that I don't see you as a sister," Dean said, grabbing Diana's hand.

"Dean that kiss was… "Diana said, but Dean interrupted her again.

"Please don't say it was a mistake" Dean said in a rush.

"Would you let me finish? That kiss was the most amazing moment I've had in a long time. I actually felt alive, and that is why I have to leave. Dean, I care about you so much and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Diana said in a hushed tone. She was looking down; avoiding Dean's eyes. Dean placed his finger on her chin, making her look at him.

"And do you think I could live with myself if something happened to you? Diana, I don't want to loose you. I want you here with me, where I can protect you and show you how much you mean to me," Dean said. He moved his hand to the back of her head bringing her face close to his. He brushed his lips against hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"Just give me a chance, trust me, and let me in. I won't hurt you, I promise" Dean said in a whisper. Diana didn't reply; instead, she kissed him. Dean moved his other hand to her back, bringing her body close to his. He deepened the kiss and nipped gently at her lower lip with his teeth, teasing then he pushed his tongue into her mouth, asking for entrance. She complied and he took the time to explore every inch of her mouth. He was drowning himself in her taste; it was so sweet. Diana was lost in Dean, every caress of his tongue made her dizzy and light headed. They were so concentrated in each other and so content to finally be able to express their true feelings, that they didn't notice the jealousy flashing in a pair of deep blue eyes that were watching them across the street. Gabriel was furious.

"Enjoy your time with him Diana, because it won't last. If you are not mine you won't be his." Gabriel said to himself, walking away. He couldn't stand the scene in front of him anymore.

They finally pulled away and were having a bit of difficulty breathing. Dean stared into her eyes and smiled. She was looking at him with so much tenderness and warmth.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you," Dean said, a little out of breath.

"Really, I thought you found me annoying," Diana said, smiling.

"No. I was just impressed with the way you behaved. Then you were so nice with Sam, that it made me jealous. I wanted you to be nice with me and I'm not exactly good at expressing my feelings," Dean said.

"Well, I'm glad everything is clear now. But John won't be so happy with this. Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while," Diana said, pulling away and looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right, but I want to be able to kiss you and hold you whenever I want to," Dean said, smiling at her.

"Me too, so got any ideas?" Diana asked, getting up. Dean got up and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh I'll find a way, trust me." Dean said, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled. He grabbed her hand and they started walking back to the motel.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

****

******  
**


	20. Overprotective Father

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **20**

**Overprotective Father**

They arrived at the motel and got in. Diana went to her bed and Dean to his. The next morning, Dean woke up to find his Dad and Sam talking; but there was no sign of Diana. He got up and didn't bother on putting on his jeans. He went straight to the door and opened it. He sighed when he found Diana standing there with four cups of coffee and smiling.

"Morning, nice boxers," Diana said looking at him. Dean just rolled his eyes. He took one of the glasses and walked back towards his bed. Diana got in and noticed that Sam was trying hard not to laugh. John was serious and looking from Diana to Dean. He knew something was different. Diana walked up to him and gave him a glass. He looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" John asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Diana asked in a serious tone too.

"No reason. Sam, could you come with me for a second; I need to talk to you about something important," John said, walking towards the door. Sam followed him and they closed the door. Dean went to where Diana was and turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against hers.

"I thought you were gone," Dean whispered against her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean" Diana replied, kissing him.

"I think your dad suspects something," Diana said in a low tone. Dean didn't reply, instead he grabbed her hand and guided her to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned around to look at her. His lips rubbed tantalizingly over her moist, soft skin and her lips parted under his. Dean took full possession of her mouth, his tongue sweeping and exploring, even as his hands slid down her back to cup her ass, pulling her closer.

"Diana, are you in there?" John asked. The pair pulled apart, startled by John's voice. Dean placed his hand over his mouth, so his dad wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah John, Do you want something?" Diana asked, a little out of breath.

"Could you come out for a minute please," John said in a serious tone. Dean moved into the shower and stayed there, in case his father wanted to come in.

"I'm going to take a shower right now, but after I'm done we can talk." Diana said.

"Okay, hey, have you seen Dean?" John asked.

"Ahhh, He… umm… went out after you guys left" Diana replied, a little nervous.

"Hey are you sure you are going to take a shower? Because I can't hear the water running" John asked. Diana turned the shower on without thinking. The water came out ice cold and soaked Dean completely. All Dean could do was grit his teeth and curse under his breath. "Oh shit, this is cold." Diana realized what she had done and after making sure John was gone, she moved to the shower to find a very wet Dean.

"I'm so sorry, I acted without thinking," Diana said, pulling Dean out of the shower.

"Damn that was cold," Dean said trembling. Diana went and started to remove his jacket and then his shirt. Dean hadn't said a word; he was enjoying this. Diana realized that she was stripping Dean and stopped. She looked up and found Dean pouting at her like a little boy. She was blushing and trying to find a way to avoid him.

"I think you should leave, he might come back," Diana said, turning around. Dean found this quite amusing. She was blushing and feeling very weird. He moved and turned her around to face him.

"Are you nervous about being with me Diana?" Dean asked, searching for her eyes.

"No, but I'm not ready for this kind of intimacy, so just give me time." Diana replied, looking at him.

"If I have to I'll wait forever," Dean said, leaving. Diana took a deep breath to calm herself down. Dean got dressed quickly and used the window to leave. He started walking towards where John and Sam were.

"Hey Dad," Dean said. John turned to look at him and frowned. Dean noticed this and spoke.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Where were you?" John asked.

"In the diner, I was starving" Dean simply replied.

"Then why is your hair wet?" John asked. Sam was trying hard not to laugh at the look of terror in his brother's eyes.

"I, ahh… splashed some water on it in the diner's bathroom" Dean replied, smiling.

"Right" was all John said before walking away. Sam was laughing so hard. Dean walked up to him.

"What is so damn funny, Sammy?" Dean asked a little annoyed.

"Dude you suck at lying" Sam replied, laughing.

"Shut up" Was all Dean said.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	21. Old Friends Come back

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **21**

**Old Friends Come Back**

They didn't do anything that day. John left; he said that he had some stuff to do. Sam was reading some newspapers and checking some stuff in the laptop. Dean took this as a chance to get some sleep. After a while, he woke up to find Sam sitting in a chair, reading. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Sam, where's Diana?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. She went out about two hours ago," Sam replied, without looking at his brother.

Dean grabbed his jacket, put it on, and walked towards the door. He opened it and got out. He started walking around the motel to see if he could find her but was intrigued by the sound of laughter. He began to walk in the direction of that sound and found a park filled with kids and swings. He found this really nice and was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice and paid closer attention. He finally found the source of the familiar voice and smiled.

In the middle of the park was Diana; pushing a little kid in a swing. The little girl was laughing and telling Diana to push her again. Diana was laughing with her and she looked beautiful. There were other kids saying that soon it was going to be their turn. Dean walked closer to where she was and stared at her. She became aware of his presence and turned to look at him.

"Hey, you're awake," Diana said smiling.

"Yeah, who are they?" Dean asked, looking at all the kids. All the kids started talking at once trying to say their names but Dean couldn't understand a thing.

"I came out for a walk and found them here, their parents are either working or sleeping; so I decided to play with them," Diana replied, looking at how confused Dean was.

"Are you taking her away?" A little girl asked Dean.

"No, I'm not" Dean replied smiling.

"Yay!" The little girl said.

"Hey Dean, do you have money on you?" Diana asked, pushing another kid in the swing.

"Yeah… why?" Dean asked.

"Because there is an ice cream truck and I thought we could buy them some ice cream," Diana replied smiling. Dean didn't exactly like spending his money on that but the look on Diana's face made it impossible for him to say no. He walked towards the ice cream truck and got something for everyone. All the kids ran to him to get their ice cream. They all sat on the ground and started eating it, leaving Diana alone on the swings. Dean walked towards her, handed her a chocolate one and sat down on the swing next to her. She began to eat her ice cream.

"Is the flavor okay? Because I got vanilla, in case you want to switch" Dean said, licking his own and getting some on his lips. Diana didn't reply, she got close and licked his lips with her tongue, getting the ice cream that was there. Dean just stared at her. Diana was smiling.

"Some how I don't think it will taste as good alone as it did on your lips. So I'll stick with this one. Thanks" Diana said, looking at him. They stayed there for a while. After all the kids were gone, they headed back to the motel.

They opened the door to find John talking with Sam. John turned to look at them and got a serious expression in his face.

"Hey you two" John said.

"Good to have you back," Diana said, walking towards one of the beds. Dean didn't move.

"Well now that you are here, I can tell you what I went to do. I got a call from an old friend who says he has a lead on a very powerful demon and he wants me to help him this time. He will be arriving in a while and then we'll leave" John said, looking at them. Dean moved closer to Sam.

"What friend, John?" Diana asked.

"Simon, he called and I'm going to help him. Oh and I told him you were here, he was so happy about that. But actually the one who was really excited about the news was James" John told Diana.

"Oh really, that's great" Diana said, looking at Dean. He had a serious expression in his face. He knew he should've stayed quiet but he couldn't.

"Who's James?" Dean asked. John turned to look at him and answered.

"Oh, he's an old friend of Diana; they were inseparable during Diana's training years. He always looked out for her and used to say that they would end up together."

"Oh really, weird how Diana never mentioned him," Dean said with jealousy in his voice.

"Diana, don't tell me you don't remember James," John said. Sam was quiet but he knew what his dad was doing. John considered Diana as a daughter and he knew the way Dean was with woman. He loved his son but he was aware of the way Dean treated woman and he didn't wanted Diana to get hurt.

"I do remember him John, he was a great friend and helped me through a lot" Diana said.

"Good to know you still care about me, D" A male voice said. Diana turned around to find James standing near the door with a smile on his face. He was tall, had dark hair and light brown eyes. He looked older than Dean. He was wearing black jeans, blue shirt and a long black coat. He was an attractive man but he also had a bit of a mystery to him. He walked towards Diana and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight, lowered his face close to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"You look amazing, girl" James said, against her neck. Dean was beyond pissed and his blood was boiling. He wanted to kill this guy and get him away from Diana. Diana noticed the look of anger and hurt in Dean's eyes and pulled away from James' hug.

"It's great to see you too, James" Diana said, looking at him. But it seemed James didn't want to be away from her. He kept on staring at her and touching her hair. This was making Dean furious and Sam had noticed this. He went and stood next to his brother and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down Dean, you can't just kill this guy alright. Just breathe," Dean heard Sam and tried to calm himself down but every time he was about to, James would do something to make him angry again. James kept on playing with a strand of Diana's hair and looking her up and down.

"You've changed your hair" James said.

"Not really, I just let it grow" Diana replied, walking backwards. In that moment, Simon came through the door. He was around John's age. He was wearing jeans, a green shirt and a brown jacket.

"Come on James, don't you know the meaning of personal space? Let the girl breathe," Simon said, walking towards Diana and hugging her. Diana hugged him back and was so grateful that he had managed to get James away from her. Simon pulled away and looked at Diana.

"It's so good to see you again, kiddo" Simon said smiling. James turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"So you must be John's boys, huh?" James asked.

"Yeah we are" replied Sam, looking at James. Dean didn't reply he just walked past him, bumping into James shoulder, hard.

"I'm going out for food, be back in a while" Dean said opening the door.

"Wait. You always get me the wrong kind of food, I'll go with you," Diana said, walking towards the door. They got out and closed the door. James was smiling, he was happy to be with Diana again. Maybe now that Gabriel was gone, they could have a relationship.

Once outside Dean didn't turn to look at her; he kept walking.

"Why don't you get the food and spend some quality time with your inseparable friend. I'm going to a bar." Dean said.

"Wait Dean, are you at least going to let me explain?" Diana asked.

"No need; I think I got it" Dean replied, still walking away. Diana ran after him and grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her.

"Well I'm going to explain whether you want me to or not," Diana said, looking at him. Dean looked up.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	22. Obsesion

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **22**

**Obsesion**

Dean was looking at her and waiting for the explanation.

"Your dad took me to Simon's house when I was about 14, maybe 15 years old and I met James. He was the one in charge. He was the only one that had contact with me. He trained me and we became friends. I didn't have many friends, I hated school and wasn't very sociable. So my only companion was Jamess. I loved training and fighting. I used to follow him everywhere and do everything with him. I wasn't very feminine and I hated makeup. So I started to wonder what was so great about having a boyfriend. I once saw a girl kissing another guy and I got curious. I went home and told James and he said that he could kiss me and that way I wouldn't be curious anymore, so I let him. After that I pulled away and went to train. He started following me and being really close to me. I was getting annoyed so I told him that I wanted to know what a kiss was, but that I didn't want a boyfriend. He said that I would change my mind with time but I didn't. Then I left and the last time I saw him I was with Gabriel." Diana explained in a calm tone. Dean was still very serious but wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"That's it, just one kiss?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm with you Dean and that is not going to change just because he showed up," Diana informed him warmly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You have no reason to be jealous," Diana said softly as she cuddled into his warm side.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Dean asked her pulling her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What he desires, you have. He wants me to kiss him and touch him. But sadly for him the only kiss and touch I crave, is from you" Diana replied lowering her head close to his neck blowing on his skin. This made Dean groan, he smiled as he let his hands trail down her arms. She started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and nibbling on his skin. He was loosing control and emitted a low, throaty moan of pleasure whispering her name. She pulled away completely, Dean let out a groan at the loss of her lips on his skin. She looked at him smiling mischievously but her smile died when she noticed something in Dean's eyes. It was pure desire and that made her body burn. He pulled her body flush against him and crushed his lips against hers; he deepened the kiss, moving his lips sensually over hers. Diana moaned low in her throat and whispered his name. Diana tilted her head a little, giving him better access and he continued to nibble on her lower lip.

She moaned, then lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck before running her fingers slowly through his soft hair, as his mouth continued to do wonderful things to her. Diana pressed herself closer to him and one of his hands started to move enticingly over her ribs. She moved one of her hands underneath his shirt to slowly trace over his broad chest, this made Dean shiver and he pulled away, she gasped but moaned again when he pressed his hungry lips to her waiting neck then his tongue flicked and traced her pulse point. He took his time tracing every inch of her skin from her neck to her ears with his lips and tongue. He stayed there and traced the soft pink swirls of her ear. Diana started to caress his chest and moved her hand up and down his ribs.

"You are mine," Dean whispered in a low husky voice.

"Yes, I'm yours, "Diana replied, dazedly. He began a trail of kisses along her jaw line to end in her mouth, he deepened the kiss and she tipped her head a little, allowing his seeking lips better contact. He pushed her slowly against the nearest tree so that he could free one of his hands. Then he started running his free hand over the soft swell of her hips and the strong line of her thigh. God, she was loosing it all; her reasoning was being clouded by the passion she was feeling. She started to say his name.

"Dean..."

"I love the way you say my name," Dean whispered against her lips.

"We have to stop, we are in the middle of a park and your dad could come out any minute," Diana said out of breath.

"You really want to stop?" Dean asked lowering his head to her neck and biting on her skin.

"No…. but we have to", Diana said pushing him away gently. Dean realized she was right and pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and Diana was trembling slightly. Dean noticed this and got close.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, it's just that, that was intense," Diana replied, looking at him. Dean just smiled at her.

"I still don't want James here, tell me something that will make me happy," Dean said, smirking.

"Well, now that your dad will be away, maybe we can rent another room and you can sleep with me in my bed," Diana said smiling and licked her lips.

"Yeah, that definitely makes me very happy," Dean said brushing his lips against hers.

"We should get the food or your dad will kill us," Diana said as she walked away.

"Fine, but don't let James touch you, okay" Dean said pouting like a little boy.

"You got it, now let's go! I'm starving," Diana said smiling. They headed towards the dinner.

-----------------------------------

Gabriel was walking down an alley and entering a dark warehouse. He walked towards a small corner illuminated by candles. There was a man with a long black coat. He turned around and his eyes were yellow.

"Hello Gabriel," The demon said as it looked back over his shoulder.

"Hello Sir," Gabriel replied bending over his hands resting on his side.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be off killing that Carrends girl," The demon purred in reminder.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about Sir. When I gave you my soul and agreed to do all you asked me, I told you that I had a wish I wanted you to grant me. Well that wish is her. Diana is all I want. I can change her, make her one of us. She loves me and will do what I say. But I need her to spend more time with the Winchester's so she can gives us all the information we'll need." Gabriel replied in a calm tone.

"I don't think you will be able to change her and besides she is getting attached to the older son of John Winchester" He grins as turned around to finally face him, " Dean, I believe is his name. I don't think she loves you anymore, Gabriel," The demon said.

"He is nothing but a distraction, someone to help her forget me. But I own her sir, body, mind, heart and soul. I was the first man she ever loved and the first mean she made loved with, that's a bond that doesn't break easily. Can you imagine the advantage we would have over them having her on our side? I will make Diana my bride and deliver to you the entire Winchester family dead, minus Sam of course." Gabriel said smiling and with a green glow in his eyes.

"Very well, but just one question before you leave. Why sell you soul and do all this for that girl?" The demon asked.

"At first it was desire and physical attraction but then I fell in love with her. Funny isn't but I guess even us demons have our weakness" Gabriel replied walking away. The demon just laughed. Gabriel went outside and took out the picture of Diana that he always carried around in his pocket.

_Flashback:_

_Diana was cooking in the kitchen and Gabriel was hiding behind the door taking a picture of her._

_"Hey that's not fair, I'm a mess right now," Diana said smiling. Gabriel walked to her and pulled her close to his body and kissed her._

_"You always look beautiful babe", Gabriel said, looking at her. Diana kissed him again and spanked him in the ass._

_"Go wash your hands, lunch will be ready shortly," Diana said laughing._

_"Damn woman, why do you have to be so bossy?" Gabriel asked running to the stairs._

_"Hey, you got yourself a very controlling wife, but if you change your mind I can leave," Diana said taking off her apron and walking to the front door. Gabriel ran and slammed the door close. _

_"Oh no, I want you. I want all of you; I don't care if you boss me around all day. Besides that is a great quality you have when it comes to making love. That dominant side of you is a huge turn on," Gabriel whispered in her ear. _

_"Oh really, care to be dominated right now?" Diana asked smiling and taking of her shirt and dropping it in front of him._

_"Yes ma'am," Gabriel replied walking behind her. They went up stairs and made love for the rest of the afternoon until they fell asleep in each others arms._

"You will be mine Diana, no matter what your body might be telling you at the current time, you have and always will be mine." Gabriel said to himself and kissed the picture.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	23. You're all I want

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **23**

**You're all I Want**

The next day John and Simon left. Sam had found some strange deaths near the place they were so they decided to go check them out. James went to get some clean clothes out of his car. Dean was out getting coffee and noticed this; he ran to the motel room and kicked Sam out. Diana was coming out of the bathroom when Dean pulled her close to his body and kissed her. He tangled one hand in her long hair, holding her mouth hard against his, while his other hand slid down her back to her ass. She emitted a soft moan. He deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth to play with hers. She tasted so sweet. He could lose himself in her taste. His arms tightened around her. He poured all his passion into that kiss, determined to make her forget everything but his touch. Finally he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Morning," Dean whispered a little out of breath.

"Hi," Diana said breathing heavily. Sam knocked the door.

"Guys, he is coming back so hurry up in there" Sam said through the door.

Dean groaned in frustration, he wanted more time with Diana but if this idiot saw anything, they were in trouble.

"We'll have time later, I promise" Diana whispered walking away. Dean just smiled. Sam got in followed by James.

"Morning Beautiful," James said to Diana smiling.

"Morning," was all Diana said.

"Well we should leave, that way we'll have more time to check this case out. Diana could ride with me," James said smiling.

"Sorry James, but Diana rides with me. You get Sam" Dean said walking towards the door. Diana smiled and followed him. They all got out, got into their cars and drove off.

This ride was different. Dean tuned the music on and grabbed Diana's hand all the way. They arrived pretty fast; it was an old house, looked really abandoned. They got out of the car and realized that James and Sam were not there yet.

"I can't stand that guy!" Dean stated as he began walking towards Diana.

"I know," Diana said, smiling.

"He gets on my nerves," Dean said, looking at her.

"I know," Diana said turning to look at him.

"I want to kiss you," Dean said pulling her body to his and brushing his lips against hers.

"I know," Diana said kissing him. They pulled away and Dean was smiling.

"I like our conversations," Dean said.

"I know," Diana replied, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, your brother and Diana seem to get along right," James stated as he looked over from the road at Sam.

"I guess," Sam replied.

"She looks happy and likes to spend time with him," James said.

"I guess," Sam replied again.

"Does she always prefer to ride with him?" James asked.

"I guess," Sam replied. He was getting annoyed. He noticed James was about to ask something again so he interrupted him.

"What ever you want to know ask her not me." Sam said, a little, annoyed. They arrived and got out. Sam walked towards Dean and whispered in his ear.

"Next time he rides alone." Dean just laughed. Diana noticed James walking towards her so she went to stand beside Dean.

"Dean and I will check the inside, you guys check the outside?" Diana asked as she pulled Dean to follow her. Sam was pissed he had to work with this guy.

"No more questions, okay!" Sam told James walking away.

"Fine." James answered.

Dean and Diana got inside and started checking the place out. The house looked really old and you had to be careful because it looked like it would fall to the ground. They were checking every room when they heard a loud noise. They both got their guns out and pointed in the direction of the noise. They entered a room with a few closets and were instantly assaulted by a strong smell. It was the one provoked by a dead body in an extensive decomposition state. They opened the closet and had to back away a bit because it was too strong. They needed more information about the house and that had to be done through research so they decided to go back to the hotel and come back tomorrow.

When they got out they found Sam near the impala. Dean asked him about James and Sam replied that he had left him alone because he couldn't stand him anymore. They waited a few minutes and James showed up. They all got into their cars and left.

Once they arrived at the motel, Diana got out and said she had something important to do. Sam went to the room to start the investigation, leaving Dean and James alone.

"Diana is a wonderful woman, don't you think?" James asked Dean.

"Yeah, she is amazing," Dean replied coldly.

"Her skin is so soft, we always dreamed of getting married and having a great life" James said smiling.

"Really, well isn't that great," Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"She is an amazing kisser," James said trying to piss Dean off. But before Dean could open his mouth Diana interrupted him.

"Oh James, you don't have to tell Dean about me being a great kisser." Diana said walking towards them.

"Oh really, and why is that?" James asked.

"Because he knows by personal experience," Diana replied Standing in front of Dean and kissing him. James was shocked and pissed. Dean was smiling like a little boy.

"We should go to the room and get some sleep," James said trying to sound unaffected.

"Actually, you are sharing the room with Sam. Because we have our own room," Diana said smiling and looking at Dean.

"We do?" Dean asked a little surprised.

"Well I did promise you didn't I? So are you coming?" Diana asked smiling mischievously.

"Hell yeah!" Dean replied laughing and following her.

"Night James," Diana said between laughs.

"Yeah night James," Dean said laughing at James expression. "Sorry Sammy." he said in passing, "but the woman gets what she wants."

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	24. Feeling Loved

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **24**

**Feeling Loved**

They got into the room, Diana was nervous so she went to the bathroom. She got in and locked the door. She noticed the shirt she had stolen from Dean.

"Calm down Diana, it's not the first time you share a bed with a man. I mean you've had a few one night stands since Gabriel, but Dean is different." Diana said to herself. She took of her clothes and put on Dean's shirt. She took a deep breath and got out.

Dean was nervous, he had experience with woman, but he had never felt this way towards anyone. He was taking off his jacket and his shirt. He kept walking around the room waiting for Diana to come out.

Diana finally came out of the bathroom, her heart stopped as she took Dean in. He was standing there without a shirt. His body was amazing, tone but not to much, his abs and arms looked great and all she could think of is how his skin would feel under her fingers. They were both staring at each other. Dean liked what he saw, but then again he had always liked Diana's body. His shirt covered enough that she wouldn't be blushing if someone came in the doorway, but still allowed him a perfect view of her legs; they were toned and long, exactly how he liked them.

He kept thinking that his shirt had never looked as good on him as it did on her. Diana was the first one to move, she went to the bed and got in. Dean started walking towards the bed and Diana started to get really nervous. Dean stopped for a moment to remove his jeans; he looked at her and wondered if he should take off his boxers.

Diana noticed his hand on the hem of the boxers and closed her eyes for a second. Dean saw this and knew that she wasn't that comfortable so he kept them on. Lifting the blanket on the other side of the bed, he got in and looked at her.

"We're acting like a pair of teenagers," Diana said smiling.

"Yeah," he chuckles softly, "we are, but somehow that's the way I feel." Dean said staring at her. Diana just smiled and licked her lips; this didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Come here," Dean said opening his arms. Diana complied and moved closer to him. He snuggled closer, enveloping her head in the crook of his arm and laying it gently against his chest. She could feel his skin against her cheek, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She was listening to the beat of his heart and thinking of how safe she felt in his arms. He was so warm, so alive. She moved her bare legs beneath the blanket, and brushed them against his. She placed her arm around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Diana looked up and brushed her lips against his. Dean couldn't take it anymore he kissed her back Her hand rose from beneath the blanket to caress his waist, running it across the skin that encased his abs.

She felt them contract with his sharp intake of breath. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her then he pulled her closer again, breathing the scent of her hair, his other hand coming around to stroke her face. Lifting her chin, he bent down to give her another kiss, she closed her eyes, his kisses became more insistent, his tongue flicking deftly between her lips, probing, running across them, tasting them.

He raised himself from the bed on his forearms, and pulled all the pillows away. Laying her head on the mattress gently, he pushed the strands of hair away from her face. He was breathing heavily. He kissed her again; his kisses were deep and searching; inserting his tongue into her mouth in wet, sweet invasion. She was loosing control fast and her entire body was burning. Dean was so good and it was making her dizzy. Diana moaned into his mouth and Dean didn't stop.She could let him kiss her forever. Her heart began to beat so fast as he moved his mouth to her neck, looked up mischievously.

"Has anyone ever tell you that your taste is amazing." Dean purred to her as he bent down again, leaving sensuous trails down her throat. She was amazed by the way he was looking at her. It was the admiring stare of a man looking at a woman he found worthy. He tugged at her shirt, and his hands moved to remove it. Her skin shivered as it came into contact with the cold air in the room. He groaned deep in his throat when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra revealing her breasts in all their glory. For the first time in her life Diana felt shy about her body. Dean noticed this and reached out with his hand to touch her face and said.

"Diana, you're beautiful in every way. These are made to be kissed."

He pushed her down gently on the bed again began to demonstrate it. Cupping them, squeezing them, teasing them with his lips and tongue, applying a gentle suction pressure, making her feel wonderfully like a woman who is being loved. And all this time his other hand was trailing down, tracing circles on her belly button, and further down; He slipped his hand beneath the elastic band of her panties. She gasped again as he touched her core, explored it, and found her most sensitive place and began to apply finger pressure onto it. He was so gentle, she felt like she was on fire. She started to moan a bit louder repeating his name over and over.

He was bringing her so close to an orgasm. She felt like she couldn't take it anymore, he was touching her and making her feel things no other man had being able to.

"Dean, I cant take it anymore," Diana managed to say.

But he didn't stop, his mouth stayed on her breasts. And when she closed her eyes, shuddering and trembling in pleasurable arousal, he paused to look at her; He was smiling, and began to repeat it all over again. He was merciless. She felt like she was falling from the tallest building ever and felt her entire body tremble. But he held her, and the pressure began to grow harder, and faster, and she came two more times before she fell back, panting, sweat covering her face and body.

All she could do was pant and repeat his name and Dean felt satisfied that he had pleased her.

Diana moved her hand to remove his boxers but Dean stopped her and she looked at him confused. He turned to the side and pulled her body close to his own.

"I know you're nervous, you don't have to do anything tonight. What I just did is because I wanted to. It gave me great happiness to be able to give you pleasure. I don't need anything else. I'm perfectly content holding you in my arms and being in the same bed with you. I love you Diana. This isn't just physical. But don't get me wrong I do want to make love to you, but when it happens I want you to feel comfortable not pressured okay." Dean said to Diana kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and with her hand caressed his face.

"I love you too Dean. Thank you for making me feel loved and alive." Diana told Dean looking at him. He kissed her wrist and leaned down to kiss her. Then pulled away, she placed her head on his chest and smiled.

"Good night Diana," Dean said closing his eyes.

"Good night Dean," Diana said and after she closed her eyes she knew that this time she wouldn't have nightmares because for the first time in a while she felt safe and it was all thanks to Dean.

Sam couldn't sleep but he was also laughing. The look on James face from the moment Diana had said Dean's name had been hilarious. And every time Diana repeated his brother's name James would grab a pillow and place it over his head. James started cursing and muttering things so Sam threw him a pillow and said.

"They are together so deal with it and shut up or I swear I will kick you out of this room," James gave him a death glare and laid back on his bed trying to sleep. Sam closed his book and tried to get some sleep as well.

An old truck was parking outside the motel and two men got out. It was John and Simon they had come back earlier and all John could think of was how much he needed to talk to Diana.

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	25. Understanding Love

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **25**

**Understanding Love **

John knocked on the door and waited impatiently, Sam heard the soft knock and slowly rolled out of his bed. James was also awake, he looked sideways and raised his eyes at him. Sam ignored him and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's me Sam, open up." John replied. Sam opened the door and was a bit surprised that his Dad was back so early. Then he started to freak out when he realized that Dean and Diana were in the other room. '_Maybe Dad's too tired to notice_,' Sam thought but that thought went to hell when John spoke up.

"Where's Diana? I need to talk to her." John told his youngest. Before Sam could answer, James interrupted him.

"She is in the other room; with your oldest." James informed John with a smirk.

"What!" John said loudly. Sam winced at his fathers voice and watched, unable to do anything as John walked outside of their room and was about to bang in the door when Dean opened it.

Dean had heard his dad yelling, and was ready to have him find him. Which was the only reason the door opened with such ease.

"Hey Dad, Listen I know you want to yell at me and beat me up but Diana is asleep and I don't want to leave her alone. So tomorrow morning I'll get up early and we can talk okay." Dean said in a serious tone. John was at first taken back but then impressed with Dean's attitude.

"Fine, but you better be there," John said walking away. Dean closed the door and crawled back into bed with Diana. He lay down and wrapped his arms around her. In her sleep Diana turned around and snuggled closer into his body. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The next morning Dean woke up and the first thing he noticed was the warm body next to his. He pulled himself up with his arms so he could look at her. Diana looked peaceful and relaxed. She had a beautiful face and he was happy to have her in his life. He kissed her softly on the lips and got up. He knew his dad was going to be waiting for him.

John got up, got dressed and went outside. After years of working beside Dean he knew that his oldest was normally running late in the mornings. To his surprise Dean was already waiting for him. He approached him and spoke in hushed tones.

"I want you to stay away from Diana!" John said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Dad. I can't do that." Dean replied in an equal angry tone.

"This isn't a request Dean, it's an order." John growled in frustration as he took in his sons stance.

"I've always followed your orders, but I can't follow this one," Dean told him truthfully looking John directly in the eye.

"You are just going to hurt her, she is been through enough. Why won't you leave her alone?" John asked getting annoyed.

"Because I love her Dad, for the first time in my life I'm really in love with someone. Can't you understand that we want to be together, that I would die for her? I'm not going to hurt her because I can't stand the thought of losing her. I'm not Gabriel. I know that you feel guilty because of what happened to her, but I won't make that mistake. Please Dad understand me, I want her in my life forever." Dean replied in a calm tone.

"If you hurt her-" John was about to say but Dean interrupted him.

"I will hand you the gun so you can kill me, now if you excuse me I don't want her to think that I ran away," Dean said walking away from his father. He went to the dinner got two breakfasts and went back to the room. He got in and found Diana sitting in the bed.

"Morning beautiful," Dean said as he closed the door and walked to the bed. He sat down and placed the food on the bed between them. Dian kneeled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him quick. But Dean didn't want a quick kiss, he pulled her close and kissed her again, he sucked her lower lip asking for entrance and she granted it. Diana opened her mouth slightly and Dean slid his tongue inside tongue caressing her own in a very tender way that it made her weak. Gently Dean bit her lip and licked it one last time before he pulled away. His thumb caressed her cheek and he looked at her.

"Morning," Diana said a little out of breath. Dean smiled and got the food out.

"I got us breakfast," Dean said smiling.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Diana asked Dean.

"Don't say that, I'm the one who is lucky to have you in my life" Dean replied handing her a cup of coffee. They ate in silence but they would stop for a kiss or two and continue.

When they were done Diana got up and was walking towards the bathroom. She stopped and removed Dean's shirt dropping it to the ground. She placed her hands over her breasts and asked.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" Dean turned to look at her and his jaw dropped when he realized she wasn't wearing anything. He didn't reply instead he got up and started to undress himself. Diana kept walking towards the bathroom and turning the shower on. Dean was done with his clothes and followed her getting into the bathroom and closing the door:

**Please let me know what you think about this one. Your reviews really help me!**

******  
**


	26. Bathing

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

I wouldn't have been able to do this story without the help of two betas, Sonam and Amelia. Thank You so Much.

Now enjoy Chapter **25**

**Bathing **

Diana got under the water and waited for Dean. Dean was standing outside the shower watching her, she closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. She was surprised when she felt someone touching her and opened her eyes to find out it was Dean. Dean kissed her between her breasts.

"Mmmmm………you taste so good" Dean whispered.

Dean grabbed the bar of soap and said.

"Let me bathe you."

She allowed him do whatever he pleased, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his soapy hands running all over her body. His caresses were so intense. His palms were making circles on her skin in a teasing motion; he was kneading her breasts gently and trailing a slow wet path down her stomach. Her body was burning.

He kissed her belly button and then knelt in front of her, using both of his hands, he sculpted the firm lines of her legs, going upward to her thighs, but avoiding her core. He kissed her thighs and blew on her skin.

"God Dean," Diana moaned, as his fingers traced every inch of her body.

"You are so beautiful, is hard for me to keep my distance and not touch you" Dean said looking up at her. He watched how the water washed away the soap. He got up and stood in front of her; he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips. As his mouth closed over hers, she whispered against his lips.

"Now is my turn to bathe you."Dean was smiling.

"Do what you want to my body, I surrender to you," Dean said laughing.Diana was going to enjoy this, she wanted please him since last night but this was so much better. She soaped her hands until she had worked a strong amount of foam; she started to run her hands over his chest, Exploring. The water made his skin glisten and it looked very inviting. She traced every inch of his chest and took her time playing with his nipples. He was starting to breathe harder. She lowered her mouth to his neck and started a trail of open mouthed kisses from there to his chest. She stroked his stomach and abs and lowered her hand to his member.

"Diana is not necessary," Dean said. Diana placed a finger on his lips and said.

"You surrendered to me. Now, let me please you; I want to do it Dean." Dean threw his head back and closed his eyes when he felt her hand making contact with his most sensitive area. She began to stroke him back and forth, building a nice rhythm.

Dean groaned deep in his throat, she was good and knew exactly what she was doing. First she would go slowly then she would apply more pressure and increased her speed. Dean groaned again, his hips bucking against the pleasurable sensations that coursed through him. Whenever she would feel Dean was about to loose it, she would stop and do it slower. Dean was burning all he could do was close his eyes and pant. She kept going for a while until she knew for sure he was close.

"Diana; Kiss me." Dean whispered, fluttering his eyes open for a second. And she did, their lips locked in a wetly open-mouthed kiss, His tongue reaching down her throat and tasting her with so much passion. He convulsed once, twice and finally came with her name on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She pulled her hand away bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them.

"You taste really good," Diana whispered looking at him and smiling. Dean couldn't believe what he was seen; he pulled her flush against his body and wrapped her arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Thanks," Dean said. His breath was still ragged, his body still slightly shivering from his orgasm.

"It was my pleasure." Diana said brushing her lips against his. They cleaned up and got dressed.

When they came out of the room, they were laughing and holding hands. John, Simon, James and Sam were already waiting for them. Diana was shocked to see John and tried to let go of Dean's hand but he didn't let her. She looked at him and he leaned into her ear and whispered that it was okay and that his Dad was not going to be a problem. She relaxed at the sound of his words and smiled. Diana went to talk to John about the case and Dean approached James.

"I think is time for you to leave, you came here for something that you are not getting. Diana is mine and there is nothing you can do to change that." Dean told James in a serious tone.

"I'll leave when the case is done." James said walking away.

"Good to know," Dean said walking towards Diana.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	27. Severe Punishment

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot.**

Now enjoy Chapter **26**

**Severe Punishment**

They got into the cars and left. When they arrived there were cops surrounding the place. They waited until they were gone to get out. Sam had found some interesting information about that house. 50 years ago a family had lived there. The father was very strict and used to punish his kids by locking then in a closet for a long period of time. They supposed that he had left them for too long and they had died of asphyxia. Because the newspaper said that he claimed the kids had disappeared. He died a few years later and they all came to the conclusion that his spirit was doing the same thing to the recent missing kids.

Diana and Dean had found the bodies of the four little boys in the closets on the second room but that was it. They still needed the father's bones to finish this. Sam had gone inside the house to check again.

"Hey I remember a cabin out back maybe we should check there" James said.

"Let's go" John said, following him with Simon.

Dean and Diana waited outside near the car for Sam. But in an instant the front door closed by itself trapping Sam inside. He was thrown against a wall and had no time to react.

Diana ran to the house and tried to get in. dean opened the trunk of the impala and got a shotgun out, then followed Diana. She went to the back of the house where she found a window that was big enough for her to go through. She took her gun out and shot at it breaking it. She got in and started to scream Sam's name. Dean found a window too and managed to get in. Diana found Sam pressed against a wall with the spirit walking towards him. Dean showed up holding the shotgun.

"Diana drop" dean said firing at the spirit making it disappear, causing Sam to drop to the ground. Dean and Diana went to help him up.

"You ok Sammy?" dean asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine and it's Sam" Sam replied getting up. Diana simply smiled and the comment.

"We got to get out of here" Dean said.

"That sounds like a great idea" Diana said. They were about to reach the door when the spirit appeared to block there way. Sam and dean were thrown across the room. The spirit started to walk towards them saying.

"You've been very bad boys and you need to be punished"

Diana decided to interrupt him.

"Hey daddy dearest, I've been a really bad girl. Don't you think I need to be punished?" Diana asked the spirit out loud getting his attention away from the boys and directed to her. The spirit started to walk towards her.

"Oh here we go" Diana said and started to run away from the spirit. Dean got up and screamed.

"Diana what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you time to find this son of a bitch's bones and banish his ass. Oh and I suggest you do it quick before I run out of room to hide in" was the reply he got. Diana went up the stairs to try and find a place to hide from this guy.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a very good idea" Diana said to herself. Dean called his dad and told him the situation and how Diana was distracting the spirit. James heard this and kicked the door open, found the bones, salted then and burned them.

Diana was face to face with the spirit when it started to disintegrate and disappeared completely. Dean started to walk towards the stairs when he saw Diana coming down. He pulled her into his arms holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him reassuring him that she was fine.

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked.

"A little" Diana replied. They pulled away to find Sam smiling. They got out of the house to find the others waiting for them. James relaxed when he saw Diana coming out with them.

"Good timing" Dean said, to his dad.

"It was James" John said.

"Thanks boy" Diana said looking at James.

"Any time D" James replied smiling. Diana went to talk to john and Simon and Sam followed her leaving dean alone. James approached Dean and asked.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" dean nodded and followed him to the back of the house. Dean was looking at James with a questioning look.

"Diana is a wonderful woman; can you really blame me for falling in love with her?" James asked, looking at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"All I anted was to make her happy and erase the dame that idiot of Gabriel caused. But I can see that you already took care of that. I'm leaving knowing that she is safe and truly loved. Take care of her and treat her well, because she deserves it. If you don't I'll come back to kick your ass" James said looking at dean.

"I will, I promise" dean replied extending his hand to him. James took it and shook it. They walked back to where the other were waiting. Diana turned around and was very confused to see them together but when they laughed she relaxed. Dean asked Diana is she would mind riding with James on the way back, because he had something very important to do. She didn't like it but agreed and saw dean walk to his car and drive away.

"Where is he going?" John asked approaching Diana.

"I have no idea" Diana replied a bit annoyed. They got into the cars and drove back to the motel. Once they arrived James told Diana that he wanted to talk to her outside. She agreed and followed him.

"What's going on?" Diana asked looking at him.

"I'm leaving, is time. You're safe and with a man who truly loves you D" James said smiling and playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"You're a great man James and you will find a woman who appreciates all of your qualities" Diana told Him. Thy hugged and she saw him get into his car and drive away.

Her phone biped, when she flipped it open it showed a new text message.

Meet me at room 74. Dean She looked around trying to find the room. And when she did she realized it was far from where they had stayed last night. She walked towards the room and stood in front of the door. But when she opened it she lost her ability to breathe at the sight in front of her.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	28. I'm Yours

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **27**

**I'm Yours **

The room was illuminated by candles and there were rose petal all over the floor. And near the bathroom door stood Dean wearing only his jeans. His bare chest looked marvelous under the lights of the candles.

"How? Why?" Diana asked.

"I got my ways and because you deserve it" Dean replied walking towards her. He went to stand behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked in a low voice that made Diana shiver.

"I love it, is beautiful Dean and your choice of outfit is perfect" Diana replied leaning back into his chest. He moved his hands to the front to remove her jacked purposely brushing her breast in the process making Diana gasp. Once it was off he dropped it to the ground. Then he moved her hair to the side and lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing, licking and biting the skin, while his hands brushed lightly against the side of her breasts. Diana's senses were shaken and her nerves were humming. He moved his lips slowly towards her ear and whispered in a low husky voice.

"I want you so bad Diana" and blew on her ear. She felt the hot air of his breath on her skin and answered.

"Then take me" he turned her around wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her body against his. His lips brushed against hers tracing them, then he sucked on her lower lip. They were soft pulling kisses that made her part her lips and allow him the entrance he so desperately needed. He set passion, need, want and desire into that kiss making Diana moan into his mouth. He backed her up slowly until she felt the bed behind her. He cradled her head with one hand, the other on her waist and placed a knee on the bed so he could lay her down gently on the mattress. His body was pressed hard against hers. He tangled one hand in her long dark red hair and tilted her head to have better access to her mouth. He brushed his lips on hers. He sucked on her bottom lip and gently nipped at it with his teeth. Diana parted her lips and he slid his tongue inside with so much tenderness caressing hers. He cupped her cheek deepening the kiss to the point that Diana felt the room spinning. She was trembling with need. He pulled away to look at her and saw tears in her eyes. He kissed them away and whispered.

"You are safe with me Diana" He kissed her softly and dropped his hands to the waist band of her shirt. He removed it and dropped it to the ground. He was glad she wasn't wearing a bra. Her bare breasts were exposed to him and he loved the view. He bent his head capturing her lips, his tongue tracing the shape of her mouth slowly coaxing it open so he could taste her again. She allowed him and he caressed her tongue with his making Diana dizzy. He cupped her breasts with his hands gently, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. Eliciting a low moan from Diana, he pulled away and she mewled in protest but was soon whimpering when he captured one of her nipples with his mouth. Using his tongue to lap at it. The he sucked it and nipped at it with his teeth teasing it until it was hard. His hand worked on the other one kneading it and pinching the nipple between his fingers. Dean pushed his hips down grinding them against her. This made Diana groan out loud saying his name. Heat was coursing through her entire body. His hand moved slightly over her ribs then over her stomach to rest on the button of her jeans. He looked up at her in a way of asking for approval. She nodded and he began to undo it and lower her zipper. Then he took of her boots and removed her jeans and panties. Once she was completely naked he took a moment to appreciate her body and memorize every curve and every detail on her body. He bent over to continue teasing her nipple with his tongue while his hand moved to her entrance.

"Dean" Diana gasped. He laughed softly and moved his fingers to explore her. The wetness he found pleased him, he brushed against her most sensitive part. She was grinding her hips and he loved that. He bit slightly hard on her nipple while inserting a finger in her core. He licked it to sooth the bite and inserted a second finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God" Diana moaned. He pulled away to start a trail of kisses, licks and small bites from the space between her breasts to the spot between her hip and thigh. He breathed the scent of her arousal and smiled. She was his completely.

"Dean" she moaned. Before his name was out of her mouth he slipped his tongue past her lips to her clit. She arched her body against his mouth loving the sensations of his tongue against her.  
She clutched the sheets at the sensation his tongue caressing her insides was provoking. He tasted her while his fingers moved in and out of her. She threw her head back against the pillow. He knew she was close by the constant movement and the sound of her moans. He placed a hand on her hip to keep her still and increased his speed until he felt her inner walls fluttering around his fingers.

"Dean I'm going to……" Was all Diana managed to say before waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

"I'm here Diana let go" Dean said when he felt her body trembling. She screamed his name as she came. He didn't pull his fingers out until he felt her body calming down. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He kissed his way back up her body to end on her lips. She kissed him hard with passion and desire. She used her hip for leverage and flipped them so she was on top straddling him. Dean was gladly surprised by her actions. She grabbed his hands putting them above his head holding them with one hand. She was looking at him with a burning passion that made Dean groan deep in his throat. She kissed his forehead then his eyes, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. She pulled away and Dean tried to kiss her again but she placed a hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Don't move" Diana said changing her position so she could kneel beside him. She unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. And began to pull his jeans down along with his boxers, he lifted his hips to help her. Once he was naked she admired every inch of his body and lightly brushed the tip of his member making him gasp and buck his hips. She laughed and reaching down found what she was looking for, she bent over him to tie his hands against the head board with the strings of his shoes. Her breasts were in front of his face and he lifted his head to capture one with his mouth making Diana whimper. But this didn't prevent her actions. Once she was sure his hands were secured she allowed herself to really enjoy the feeling of his wet tongue swirling over her nipple. She gave him time to give the same attention to both breasts. But was becoming too much for her to handle so she moved away from him and back to her previous position. She placed her hand at the base of his length; she lowered her head a licked very slowly from base to tip. Her tongue swirling over and around the sensitive head, then she pulled away and flicked her tongue against the head to savor his real taste. She parted her lips and took him into her mouth. He groaned at the sensation of being enveloped by her warm wet mouth. He tried to free his hands so he could touch her but failed. She hollowed her cheeks creating an amazing suction around his length. She cupped his balls with her hand and his fingers gently stroke the soft skin. Her teeth lightly grazed his skin teasing him while she sucked harder. Dean groaned again bucking his hips against the pleasure coursing through his body. His heart was beating so fast. He pulled hard on his restrains finally breaking them and fisting both of his hands in her hair holding her there and massaging her scalp. The sight before him was so erotic that it was making him loose control. He moved his hands to her shoulders to try and pull her up but she didn't move.

"Diana stop, baby I can't take it anymore" Dean gasped. But Diana didn't stop instead she increased her speed moving her mouth up and down his length harder and faster until she finally broke his control. He came screaming her name. She swallowed every drop until his body stopped shaking. Then she looked up and licked her lips.

"You taste so good" She said smiling. He pulled her up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss tasting himself on her lips.

"God that was amazing. Are you trying to kill me?" Dean whispered against her lips. They lay there for a while while he recovered, but her constant touching and kissing was making him hard again. Diana simply smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath his body. The tip of his manhood pressed against her entrance. He looked at her and asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Diana cupped his cheek with her hand and caressed his skin gently.

"I'm yours Dean, make love to me" Diana replied. She moved her hips encouragingly. He groaned and thrust inside her warmth, entering her until he was completely enveloped by her walls. Dean groaned in pure pleasure and Diana moaned at the feel of completeness. He pulled out completely until only the tip was inside and then thrust back into her again and again in slow steady strokes that made Diana moan out loud and grip his shoulders for support. He wanted this to last so he kept pilling out completely and thrusting back inside prolonging their pleasure.

"God Diana you're so tight" Dean gasped while thrusting into her over and over. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rolled them over so she was on top. Dean was surprised by this but loved the result. Her hair was falling around her shoulder and she was looking at him with a mixture of passion, desire and love. She moved up until only the tip of his manhood was inside. He groaned deep in his throat when with a torturing slowness, she lowered herself, sliding down and down whispering his name until she rested herself upon him. She started to increase her speed building a rhythm that had Dean clutching the sheets with one hand while the other gripped her slender hip. He didn't want to close his eyes because the sight oh her sinking onto him, time and time again driving him mad with lust was amazing. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her moves were more frantic and desperate. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer so taking control he flipped them over and pulled out, he looked at her and thrust back inside. Then he moved one of her legs and pushed it against her chest to allow him better angle and penetration. Diana loved this new sensation and moaned so loud while she kept repeating his name over and over. She was meeting his thrusts in a rhythm that had him rapidly loosing control. He went faster, harder and deeper until her whole body shudder as she reached her climax. She screamed his name as she came. Her inner walls clenched around his member creating an amazing sensation. He thrust into her two more times and then exploded joining her in an amazing climax, screaming her name. He opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Diana" Dean whispered brushing his lips on hers.

"I love you too Dean" Diana replied against his lips. He tried to pull out and roll to the side but she stopped him.

"Stay like this just for a while" Diana said in a low voice. Dean nodded and kissed her. He stayed there while their bodies calmed down and their breathing returned to normal. Then he rolled to the side taking her with him and wrapping his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. The last thing on Dean's mind before he fell asleep was that he had being with a lot of woman in his past but this was the first time he had made love to someone and it felt great. They didn't notice the guy outside the motel window witnessing the entire scene.

James was driving when his car was smashed by another one making it turned over and over until it landed hard on the side of the road. He was pretty hurt but could move. He was trying to get out because he could smell gasoline, but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Your driving skills are terrible James" Gabriel said walking towards the car.

"You fucking asshole, what do you want?" James asked trying to move out of the window.

"You already know that" Gabriel replied in a serious tone.

"She has someone in her life now and you are nothing but a bad memory. There is nothing you can do to break them apart" James said looking at him.

"Oh my friend James you are so naïve, but then that wont be your concern anymore since you won't live past today. I can smell gasoline and I happen to know that mixing fire with gasoline is very dangerous. Good bye James oh and don't worry the Winchester's will soon join you" Gabriel said. Then he flipped open his lighter and dropped it to the ground creating a fire that burned James in a moment. Gabriel was laughing and walking away when his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"What"

"Gabriel is me Joe it happened" Joe said on the other line.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I'm outside their window right now and after what I saw is obvious that is time for you to act. I even heard the word love a few times among other things" Joe replied. At that moment the car exploded and Gabriel cursed Dean's name out loud.

"That stupid boy is turning into a real pain in the ass. I can't believe it. Well it looks like my plan is going to have to be realized sooner than I thought. Keep an eye on him and let me know when the Father leaves, oh and Joe all I asked was to tell me if you thought it was going to happen not to see it for yourself. If you value your life I hope this is the last time you watch my girl naked or it will be the last thing you witness in your life" Gabriel said hanging up, walking to his car and driving away.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	29. Future Plans

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **29**

**Future Plans**

The next day Dean woke up early and feeling a little disoriented, but when he felt someone snuggling up to him he started to remember the night before and smiled. He looked down to Diana and saw her trying to get comfortable and that made him laugh. Diana didn't want to wake up but she couldn't get comfortable in the pillow until she realized that it wasn't a pillow beneath her head but the chest of someone. She remembered the night before and placed a kiss on his skin smiling.

"Now that's a great way of waking up" Dean said rubbing her head. Diana looked up to find him smiling. She pulled up and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her rolling them over so he was pressing her with his body. He lowered his mouth to her lips tracing them with his tongue while his hands ran over her ribs to brush lightly over the side of her breast making Diana gasp. He noticed that she parted her lips and took the chance to slid his tongue inside and taste her. Diana pulled away and Dean was confused.

"Morning Breath" Diana said covering her mouth with her hand. Dean just smiled and removed her hand from her mouth and lowered his lips to hers once again, this time he didn't wait for her to open her mouth he went in and got the taste he wanted and pulled away.

"Doesn't bother me at all" Dean said looking at her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him pulling his head back to her and kissing him. She pulled away and was looking at him with so much love that it scared her so bad. Dean noticed the look of fear in her eyes and touched her cheek with so much tenderness.

"What's wrong Diana?" Dean asked gently stroking her skin.

"I don't think I could handle loosing you, it would kill me. And that scares me to death. For the first time in my life I feel safe and loved. When I was with…. You know who I never felt like this. There was always something that didn't make sense but I chose to ignore it. The last time I felt the way I'm feeling right now was when my mom was still alive and she would hold me in her arms and tell me she loved me" Diana replied brushing his lips with her thumb. Dean kissed her finger and smiled.

"You are not going to loose me. I want you in my life forever. You are the first woman that has made me think of a life outside of hunting. A family, kids, a house and a normal job and that is a huge change for me. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So face it Diana you're stuck with me" Dean said smiling down at her. She laughed and for a moment she imagined a life with Dean, A house filled with laughter and children playing. A boy and a girl with blonde hair and hazel green eyes or maybe the girl would have her hair, Dean and her sitting in the couch watching them and feeling happy and secure about everything. She laughed and he looked at her with a confused look.

"I think that your idea sounds great, how many kids do you want?" Diana asked.

"Two, a boy and a girl" Dean replied smiling and stroking her hair.

"Do you want a family with me Diana?" Dean asked in a serious tone.

"For a while I thought that I would never want that ever again but you have changed my mind about it. I want a husband and kids. But the only man I want as my husband and father of my children is you. So yeah I want a family with you Dean, after this craziness is over of course. I have no idea what would've happened to me if I hadn't met you. And to think that I almost didn't got there on time that night, but thank God I did" Diana said laughing.

"Absolutely" Dean said lowering his head and kissing her neck. Diana gasped.

"You know your dad is going to bang on that door if we are not there in a while right" Diana said trying to get him to stop what he was doing.

"He has to find us first" Dean whispered against her neck while he kept kissing and licking her skin.

"We need a shower" Diana said a little out of breath.

"Great idea, let's take one together" Dean said kissing and moving down to her chest.

"Whenever you and I get into a shower the last thing we do is actually bathe, so let's do it separately" Diana said biting back a moan when he moved one of his hands to brush the side of her breast.

"No, that doesn't work for me, because I don't want to be away from you" Dean said, and then he pulled away and looked at her and placed his hand over his heart and said.

"I promise to take a shower and try nothing else" Diana laughed at his promise and Dean lowered his hand to her ribs and started to tickle her. Diana was writhing and laughing so hard.

"Say yes" Dean said pouting.

"Oh God fine you win, but stop pouting you look like a little boy and it makes it very hard to say no to you" Diana said looking at him. Dean laughed and got up. Diana followed him to the bathroom whispering to herself.

"I am never going to win with him"

They got into the shower and turned the water on. They were facing different sides trying to clean themselves up without looking at each other. But Diana made the mistake of closing her eyes and Dean took the chance to turn around wrapping his arms around her waist. Diana jumped at the sudden contact.

"Dean you're breaking your promise" Diana said turning her head to look at him he didn't reply instead he lowered his head and captured her lips with his and sweet and long kiss. He moved his hands from her waist to cup her breast. His fingers were soapy and made it easier to stroke her nipples. She moaned into his mouth and placed her hands against the wall in front of her. Dean pulled away from the kiss but didn't move his hands from her breasts. He started to kiss and lick her neck and then her collar bone. Diana started moaning and pressing her body back against his. She felt how aroused Dean was. She moved her hips creating friction. This made Dean groan and bit her skin a bit hard. He kept kneading her breasts. She kissed a spot behind her head and Diana moaned and moved her hips once again. He started a trail of kisses down her spine to her lower back. Diana couldn't do anything but moan. Dean licked his way up and loved the taste of her wet slicked skin. He kissed her neck once again and moved to her ear taking her lobe into his mouth and sucking it. One of his hands moved down her stomach to her entrance. He wanted to know if she was as aroused as he was. He groaned when he found that she wanted this as much as he did. She was wet and ready for him. When Diana felt his fingers exploring her folds she bucked her hips backward brushing them against his manhood. Dean grabbed her hips pulling her back towards him. She was about to say something but was cut off when he pushed himself inside her in one swift move.

"Dean" Diana screamed in pleasure. He gave her time to adjust to him and then began moving in and out of her. He set a nice pace where he could watch himself move in and out of her. One hand was gripping her hip and the other playing with her breast. She closed her eyes and tried to find support in the wall in front of her. She loved the feeling of him going in and out. She waited until he went in and clenched her muscles as hard as she could and then relaxed them when he went out. Dean was surprised by this.

"Oh God Diana" He gasped. He went in and she did the same thing again. It was making him loose control he knew he wasn't going to last any longer if she kept that up. He started to thrust harder faster and deeper and moved the hand on her breast to her entrance and rubbed her clit. Diana felt like she would fall to the ground but Dean was holding her.

"God Dean I'm going to come" Diana gasped.

"So am I" Dean replied thrusting in and out. When he felt the beginning on her and his climax, he rubbed her clit faster and she started to tremble. He thrust himself all the way to the hilt and came, screaming her name. She wasn't far behind and clenched him as hard as she could when she felt him spill himself inside. Their bodies were shaking and their breathing was ragged. He collapsed against her back and kissed her neck lightly. They stayed like that for a minute until he was able to speak.

"That was amazing" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yeah it was. I knew I shouldn't have believed in your promise" Diana said pressing her forehead against the cold tile. He pulled out making Diana gasp and turned her around. He pressed his body against hers and placed his hands on the wall.

"Are you saying that you would rather have a normal shower that what we just did?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Hell no, I enjoyed every minute of it. I mean who needs a shower when you can do other things" Diana replied smiling mischievously while running her hands over his chest.

"Babe you're going to have to give me a minute or two, I not a machine" Dean said.

"Are you crazy, your dad is going to kill us, let's clean up and get out. Oh and Dean turn the water cold, I don't trust you or me to be strong enough to get this done with hot water" Diana said. Dean took a deep breath and switched the temperature. He coursed out loud when he felt the cold liquid hitting his skin. Diana laughed and got under the spray. 'Oh shit this is really cold' Diana thought but chose to stay quiet and clean her self up as fast as she could. Dean did the same and then they got out. The got dressed quickly and when they came out of the room they were greeted by a very pissed John. Dean and Diana turned to look at each other to try and find what to say but they couldn't find the words. This pissed John even more. Simon and Sam were trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Dean and Diana's faces.  
******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	30. Shatered Heart

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **30**

**Shatered Heart **

"Are you two ready or do you want to cancel today's case?" John asked looking pissed.

"No dad we are ready" Dean answered. They started walking towards the car; Sam and Simon were laughing which earned them a death glare and a shut up from dean and Diana. They got into the cars and drove of. Dean was driving when suddenly Diana picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited for a while and then hung up. She frowned and looked out the window.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked, turning to look at her for a moment.

"I wanted to know if james had arrived well but it seems as if he turned off his phone. Is weird he never does that" Diana replied, a little worried.

"I'm sure he is fine and will call later. Don't worry so much ok" Dean told her smiling.

"Yeah you're right" Diana replied.

"Always" dean declared turning the radio on. Diana rolled her eyes at his comment. It took them a while to get to a bus station. Dean and Diana turned to look at each other. They parked the car and got out. John, Sam and Simon joined them.

"What is this case about dad?" Dean asked, confused.

"There is no case Simon is leaving. And then is my turn but I'll be back" John answered. Diana went to hug Simon. He hugged her back.

"Is good to see you're fine child don't be a stranger" Simon told Diana.

"I won't, tell james to call me ok" Diana whispered kissing him on the cheek and walking away. Simon got into the bus waving everyone good bye.

John was quiet and serious.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to see a friend about a lead on the demon. Behave and stay out of trouble" John exclaimed looking at all of them. Sam and dean hugged him and muttered a yes sir. Diana walked to him and hugged.

"Be careful and if you need help don't hesitate to call" Diana whispered in his ear. He smiled and nod. He walked away got into the car and drove off.

"Well I guess is you and me again Sammy" Dean declared, out loud. Sam smiled and said.

"Plus one" Diana laughed and looked at Dean.

"So what are we going to do today?" Diana asked. Dean looked at her and smiled mischievously. Sam laughed out loud and walked to the car. He got in and waited for them. Dean pulled Diana close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know about you but spending the day in bed doesn't sound so bad" Dean whispered.

"It sounds like a great idea but first let's get food" Diana answered wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean kissed her softly and pulled away. They walked to the car and got in. they drove back to the motel. They got there pretty fast and into the room. Diana said she wanted to call James and that they should go get the food. They agreed but before dean reached the door he turned around and walked to her. He kissed her and whispered.

"We'll eat in bed ok" Diana smiled and pushed him away. Once they were gone Diana picked up her phone and dialed James number. She waited for a while until she got a response. She stayed listening and not saying a word. The only thing she said before hanging up was

"Yeah I understand" (what happened will be explained later on)

Dean and Sam came back and got into the room. They placed the food on the bed and looked around.

"Hey Diana are you in the bathroom?" Dean asked laughing. When he didn't get an answer he went and knocked on the door. After waiting for a while, he opened the door and found no one in there. He turned to look at Sam.

"Maybe she went out" Sam exclaimed. Dean walked to the front door and went out. He looked around and then ran to where he had parked the car. You could see the worry in his face. He kept running his hand through his hair. When he didn't find her he headed towards a bar and got in. he placed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He looked everywhere; he saw a woman with red hair and walked up to her. He turned her around but it wasn't her. There was sweat on his forehead and fear in his eyes. He walked out of the bar to find Sam standing outside.

"Did you find her?" Dean asked in a worried tone. Sam shook his head and Dean felt like screaming. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed his dad. Dean kept turning his head in every direction trying to find her but nothing. His concern was rapidly turning into desperation.

"Hello" John spoke.

"Dad, we can't find Diana did she called you?" Sam asked truly worried.

"What are you talking about, I left her with you" John answered, he parked the car at the side of the street.

"Yeah, we went to get food and when we came back she was gone" Sam replied.

"Ok I'll call one of her friends and see if he knows something, keep an eye on your brother he might do something stupid" John said. Sam turned to look at the place where his brother was but no one was there.

"Oh shit, dad let us know what you find out I got to look for Dean" Sam spoke and the hung up. John dialed Kyle's number and asked him. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He turn the car back, he had to get to that motel soon.

Sam started to look for Dean and found him in a park. He was worried his brother was screaming Diana's name over and over, he looked, scared, worried and angry.

Dean was loosing it, he kept grabbing his head and screaming Diana's name.

"Damn it girl where the hell are you, Please let her be safe" Dean whispered.

"Dean, Dad is going to call one of her friends to see if they know something. Dean what if Gabriel……….." Sam attempted to say but dean cut him off.

"Don't, because if he did, I swear I'll rip him apart" Dean declared with anger in his voice. They walked back to the motel, Sam sat down on the bed waiting for john's call and Dean kept pacing the room. After a while Dean went out and headed to the room they used the night before. He sat down on the bed. Her clothes were still there and her scent was all over the room. He kept replaying the night before in his head. How good it felt to have her in his arms, how natural it felt to say I love you. How peacefully he had slept with her by his side. He wasn't ready to loose her; he knew it would destroy him just like it had happened to his dad and Sam.

"I'm going to find you, I swear Diana, God I know I'm not exactly that big on praying but please, let her be ok, protect her I beg you" Dean said, out loud and looking up. He got up and went outside, walked to the other room and got in. Sam was talking on the phone. Dean stared at him waiting for any news. Sam hung up and got up.

"Dad is outside let's go" Sam told his brother opening the door. John was waiting for them. When they got there John explained that Kyle a friend of Diana had told him that he had seen Diana going into her old house with two guys he didn't know, but that when he had come close to the house he had seen Gabriel there and had gotten scared. Dean was quiet and paying attention. John told them that the house was in L.A and it wouldn't take long to get there since they were in Sacramento. Dean didn't wait for any other explanation he walked to the car and got in. John told Sam to go with him and they would meet there. Sam got in and Dean drove away. Dean was going really fast and didn't care about signs or speed limit. Sam was scared and worried. He thought of telling something to Dean but the anger and rage in his brother's eyes changed his mind. After a while of driving John called Sam to tell him exactly where the house was and to park far away from the house. Once they arrived, Dean parked the car and got out, John was right behind them. They walked to the house. It was big, 2 floors, big garden. It was illuminated and there were a few cars parked outside. They were standing in front of the house and John didn't know what to do. Dean was done waiting; he kicked the door open and was greeted with a few demons. He was about scream when Gabriel came out of the back wearing only his jeans.

"Well if isn't the Winchester family, what do I own this honor?" Gabriel asked smiling.

"Where the hell is Diana, You son of a bitch?" Dean asked in an angry tone.

"Why? Did you loose her?" Gabriel asked laughing.

"She better be alive or I swear I will kill you. What did you do to her?" Dean asked walking up to Gabriel.

"Are you sure you want to know, well then why don't you ask her. Diana babe could you come out for a second" Gabriel exclaimed. Dean turned to look every where, when Diana came out from behind Gabriel with only a sheet wrapped around her body. She walked towards Gabriel and kissed him on the lips; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to look at Dean. Diana did the same and smiled. Dean felt sick and lightheaded; he kept looking at Diana and what she had on. He felt like he was in a dream and none of this was real. His head was spinning and his body felt numb. One moment kept replaying itself in his mind. Diana kissing Gabriel and smiling, before he could think he spoke.

"What the fuck is going on?"

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	31. An Act Of Love

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **31**

**An Act Of Love**

John and Sam were shocked and baffled. Dean felt like he was about to faint.

"Well let me explain it to you. You bought it, her entire story, about the innocent girl who gets betrayed and hurt by her boyfriend. I got to admit she is one hell of an actress" Gabriel told dean laughing and looking at Diana.

"It was easy really, you have this hero complex, I knew it would be you the one trying to protect me and fall for me. I needed time to get all the information gabe wanted, I even had to pretend to love you and sleep with you, but it was all worth it, now he knows all of your secrets and weapons which will make destroying your family very easy" Diana exclaimed, smiling.

"This isn't you Diana; tell me you're possessed please. I know you love me, your words, actions and everything else proved it to me" Dean told her in a pleading tone.

"I faked it, I told you Dean that no one forced me to be with Gabriel, I was just doing what he asked" Diana replied turning to look at Gabriel.

"Sorry man I guess you fell, I mean I don't blame you, she has the face, body and damn is she good in bed. She was just telling me how boring and lame you were and how good it felt to be in my arms again" Gabriel said, pulling Diana into a kiss. She kissed him back parting her lips and letting him in. Dean wanted to throw up, all that they had shared was nothing but a lie, and she had played him so she could betray him and his family. She was nothing but a whore.

"You fucking bitch" Dean shouted. Diana pulled away from Gabriel to look at dean.

"Easy with the insults Dean, is not my fault you were so naïve as to believe in me. I suggest you and your family to leave because you're not welcomed and I won't stop Gabriel from hurting you this time" Diana declared smiling.

"You are nothing but a whore" Dean exclaimed but Gabriel's voice stopped him.

"Call her outside of her name again and I'll kill you, you are just a sore looser" Gabriel told Dean holding Diana tighter.

"You two are perfect for each other, evil and fucked up. Forget you ever knew me or my family and if you come near me and mine I won't hesitate to kill you" dean declared turning around ready to leave.

"Ditto" was Diana's response.

"I had never loved anyone the way I love you, but I'll get over it sweetheart. I can't believe how stupid I was, I gave you my heart and you betrayed me" Dean told her without looking at her.

"Your fault not hers" was all Gabriel said. John and Sam were shocked. They didn't say anything. Once they were outside dean ran. John tried screaming at him but he didn't turn back. Sam told john that he had forgotten the bag with the journal; john told him to go and get it and meet him where they had parked the cars. He had to go and get dean before he did something stupid. Sam ran back to the house and looked through a window.

Joe came in and told Gabriel that they were gone, in that moment Diana fell on her knees and started to cry. Sam was confused. 'What the hell was going on?' he thought.

The only thing that he could make out between sobs was the words "God Dean I'm sorry".

Diana was crying so hard and holding her head in her hands.

"The look in his eyes, God I hurt him so bad, Please Dean forgive me, you have no idea how much I love you" Diana declared still crying. Gabriel looked down and felt irritated, she was crying and feeling so bad for him. He tried to pull her up but all he managed to do was rip the sheet of her body. She wasn't naked; she was wearing jeans and a top. The straps were lowered giving the impression she had nothing on. Everything was starting to make sense to Sam. She was lying, she didn't betray them.

"God Diana what happened?" Sam whispered to himself.

"Stop being so dramatic, get up" Gabriel told Diana trying to pull her up.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch, I did what you wanted now you have to keep your promise" Diana screamed at him between sobs. Gabriel didn't reply so she screamed again.

"Gabriel!"

"He'll live for now, as long as you stay here and do what I tell you to, your precious hunter wont die" Gabriel replied not bothering to look at her. Diana cried harder, her body was trembling, she couldn't stop, His words and the look of pain in his face kept replaying itself in her head.

"I can't believe you're willing to sacrifice yourself for him, he is nothing" Gabriel declared.

"He is more man than you will ever aspire to be" Diana was telling him but a blow to her face shut her up. Sam wanted to burst in there and kill Gabriel but he knew it would only do more damage. Diana held her face, her skin burned and she could taste her own blood in her mouth but she didn't care.

"I love him more than anything in this world and there is nothing you can do against that, no matter what you make me do, it will never change my feelings for him" Diana told him with a look of complete hate in her eyes.

"What if I change the deal and make you do something else huh? Will you still be this stubborn" Gabriel asked her.

"Get this in your head Gabriel, if I have to die for him, I'll do it without thinking it twice. You may have me here now, but my heart, soul, mind & body belongs to Dean and that will never change" Diana answered.

"Enough of this crap, let's go to bed" Gabriel said walking away.

"I rather sleep with the dogs than share a bed with you" Diana told him. Gabriel didn't reply instead he walked away. They had to communicate with his master. He knew she wouldn't run, there was no need leaving someone there. Diana leaned against the wall. Images of her with Dean, kissing, laughing and making love kept flashing in her mind. She knew he was hurt and that it was her fault.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Dean, But oh God… I can't let him kill you. I'll do anything he wants as long as he stays away from you. God Boy you have no idea how hard was for me to say all those things to you but I had to push you away" Diana was talking to herself and crying. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Diana" Sam exclaimed. Diana turned around and saw him. He walked towards her and kneeled on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	32. Not Everything Is What It Seems

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **32**

**Not Everything is What it seems**

Diana allowed Sam to comfort her for a moment, but when she remembered where she was, she pushed him away. Diana looked around making sure no one had seen this.

"How long have you been here?" Diana asked, looking at him.

"Enough to know that you love my brother and that you didn't betray us. Now common let's go before they come back" Sam replied getting up and reaching for her hand. Diana backed away.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't leave, the moment I do it your brother is dead" Diana exclaimed not moving.

"Listen we'll find a way to loose them, now let's go" Sam spoke walking towards her.

"Sam, do you think, that if I had a way to avoid this, I would be here? Gabriel has people following your brother everywhere and all it takes is one phone call and Dean is dead" Diana declared, closing her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked truly worried.

"That night you guys went to get some food, I called James but Instead of him Gabriel answered. His words were. _You might wonder why I have your friends phone, well is because it was the last thing, I grabbed after I crashed his car and burned him alive. So unless you want Dean to have the same fate, I suggest you leave and meet me at our old house._ I was about to say something when he added. _Make no mistake Diana, I have people following him, I know what car he drives, the way he takes his coffee, everything. As a matter of fact right now, he is with his brother getting some food on a dinner across the motel. He is telling his brother, to make a quick choice on what soda he is drinking. He is happy and I guess you have something to do with that. Do you have any idea how easy it would be to kill him right now? _Sam was shocked he couldn't speak, they had been followed.

"The only words I spoke were yeah I understand. After I hung up, I started to cry and panic, I got out went to the room your brother and I shared and remembered all the moments we spend together. I couldn't let Gabriel killed him so I left. When I got here he was waiting for me, he showed me pictures of James' body after it was burned and then told me all the ways he would torture Dean, things no human being would be able to survive" Sam placed his hand over his face, he was desperate, he now understood why she had done all of this. There was no other way to prevent Dean's death.

"I told him I would do anything he wanted as long as he left Dean alone. He came up with this plan of convincing your brother, that I had lied all along and that he meant nothing to me. When in true he means everything to me. A friend of his told him that you guys were close; he took off his shirt and messed up his hair so it looked like we were in bed having sex. I lowered the straps of my top, took of my shoes and wrapped a sheet around my body. When I heard your brother screaming and threatening Gabriel I wanted to run into his arms and tell him that I loved him, but that wasn't a choice. So I went out there and did the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Lie to your brother and break his heart" Diana couldn't continue, her words were not comprehensible between her sobs; she was crying so hard and almost begging Sam to understand.

Sam knew in that moment that he couldn't get Diana out of there. She was willing to sacrifice everything for Dean 'God Dean if you knew how much she loves you and what she is willing to do for you' Sam thought. Diana brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; in all of her life she had never felt so powerless.

"Diana I promise we will find a way to kill Gabriel and get you out of here" Sam told her.

"What I want you to promise me is to never tell Dean or you father the truth" Diana told Sam looking into his eyes.

"Diana I can't he has to know" Sam replied.

"No Sam the moment Dean finds out the truth he'll come and face Gabriel. That would get him killed and I don't want that. Please Sam promise me that you wont tell Dean anything, let him hate me is better. Please Sam" Diana was pleading.

"I promise, but please don't give up, I'll get you out of here" Sam said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure, keep an eye on Dean and don't let him do anything stupid. And the only exception to your promise is if I die, then you can tell him" Diana whispered, against his chest. Sam pulled away and stared at her.

"You are not dying, you are going to make it through and then you'll marry my stupid brother, have kids and live happily ever after" Sam told her. She smiled at the thought of that and nodded. Sam got up and left.

"No Sam as much as that was my dream is clear that happiness was not meant for me. Please God grant me one thing let him be safe and find happiness" Diana whispered to her self closing her eyes.

Sam was going crazy, he had never been a good liar and this was a huge lie. He kept thinking of a solution but there was nothing, he had to meet his dad where they had parked the cars. Hopefully he had found Dean already. Sam ran so he could get there fast. When he arrived he found John standing near his truck talking on the phone. He didn't understand much except sure I'll be there.

"Did you find Dean?" Sam asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah he is in a bar called Horns, a few blocks from here. I wanted to get him out of there but he told me to fuck off. I wanted to drag him out of there, but he has every right to be this pissed. Listen Sam I need you to get your brother to Kansas, Missouri is waiting for you and she knows what to do. If Diana told them everything we need a new plan of action and I can't have you all around the country. I need you in a place easy to find and protected. I have something I need to do Simon called and he said he couldn't tell me everything but that he needed me to come see him. I'll call you as soon as I know something" John told him and walked away. He got into his car and drove off.

Sam knew it was going to be a bitch to get Dean out of that bar but he had to do it. He started to walk thinking of ways to solve this problem. He saw the sign of the bar and walked faster.

Dean was sitting in the bar it was his 11 shot and he still felt numb. Like the liquid had no effect in him, no warm sensation or anything. He was cold, his face unreadable and his heart broken. He had given her everything, his love, trust, faith and she had betrayed him.

"How could you do this to me girl?" Dean whispered drowning another shot. He kept remembering the times they had spent together, the way she would touch and kiss him. The night they made love for the first time, she was so loving and warm. He could still remember her taste and her scent. She had said I love you and he had felt so happy. He even considered asking her to marry him. 'How stupid and naïve I was. She was putting on a great performance and getting all the information, so she could come back fuck her ex and sell out his family. I will forget you Diana, I swear I will. You might as well be a demon, because what you did was pure evil. I had you as an incredible woman, with a kind heart and a brave soul and you turned out to be a cold hearted liar who loves screwing a demon.' Dean thought while taking shot after shot.

A girl came up to him and smiled, he turned to look at her and she left. He kept his eyes on the brown liquid of his glass. He wanted to drink until he couldn't remember anything about her because right now the image of her kissing Gabriel was burned into his memory.

Sam arrived and got in; he looked around and saw Dean sitting on the bar. He looked completely gone, lifeless and hurt. He stayed watching him for a while, in a matter of seconds he had drowned 4 shots. He was concerned; yes Dean did drink but not like this. He figured he would let him get this out of his system and tell him they had to go but something happened and hell broke loose. A guy who was slightly drunk bumped into Dean, spilling his drink. Dean got up and without thinking punched the guy in the face. He had a bit of difficulty balancing his body. The guy touched his nose and felt blood dripping, he turned around and his fist connected with Dean's jaw making him fall. Dean got up and launched himself at the guy. Sam ran to the scene and pulled Dean away from the guy. Dean was fighting against Sam and trying to get to the guy. Sam turned Dean around and spoke.

"He is not Gabriel and you beating him won't solve anything" Dean stared into his brothers eyes and stopped fighting. Dean sat down and the bartender brought him some ice for his jaw. Sam tried to explain to the other guy that Dean was upset because his girlfriend had betrayed him. The guy cleaned his nose and nodded. Some one said something about woman being the eternal pain for man and Dean shouted.

"She is probably screwing him right now and laughing at how stupid I was"

Sam told a guy if he could keep an eye on Dean while he got the car. Once that guy said yes Sam took of. He ran and got in the car, then drove to the bar. He got in and asked some guys to help him put Dean in the car. He struggled a bit but once he was in the car he relaxed. Sam closed the door, said goodbye, thank you and drove off.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	33. Erasing you

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **33**

**Erasing You  
**

Sam knew he had to drive for almost 26 hours and that alone was terrible. Half way there, he stopped so they could get some rest and food. But he ended up eating alone. Dean wasn't hungry or in the mood to be around people. He finished his meal and went to the motel; he got in and saw Dean sleeping. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and soon after fell asleep.

The next day he woke up early and took a shower, got dressed and woke Dean up. Waited until Dean was ready and then got into the car so they could continue their trip. He was so bored, no music and Dean wasn't in the mood for talking. He had slept most of the way and that was fine by Sam, because whenever he was awake, he wanted to fight or drink. Sam felt relieved when he saw the sign "Welcome to Kansas". Soon he would be at Missouri's and able to rest. He needed to find a way to help Diana without Dean noticing, because if he found out he would kill him. Sam parked the car in front of Missouri's house and got out. This woke Dean up; he rubbed the sleep of his eyes and looked out the window in time to see Missouri walking towards the car. He got out and slammed the door.

"Hell No, Sam give me my keys I'm out of here" Dean shouted. Missouri shook her head and turned to look at Sam.

"Dad needs us here, so we are not moving. Deal with it" Sam replied hugging Missouri. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam is so good to see you again, now your dad told me a little about your problem but I'm going to need the entire story" Missouri told Sam.

"Do you Know Diana Carrends?" Sam asked.

"Of course she is a sweet woman" Missouri answered.

"She is a lying bitch who betrayed my family" Dean declared walking into the house. Missouri turned to look at Sam and read his mind.

"Oh my god poor child, I take it he has no clue" Missouri whispered. Sam shook his head no.

"She made me promise not to tell them, he is crushed and I don't know what to do. I need to find a way to kill Gabriel" Sam told Missouri.

"We'll find a way Sam, common let's go inside before your brother destroys my house" Missouri said walking towards the house with Sam behind her. When they got in Missouri said good night and went to her room. Sam went upstairs to the room they were staying in. He didn't say anything, he went into the bathroom, changed and got into bed, and he was so tired that sleep claimed him fast. Dean sat down on his bed and leaned into the wall. He kept remembering her eyes, her voice, the way she made him feel.

_And I thought _

_You'd be out of my mind _

_And I finally found a way _

_To learn to live without you _

_And I thought _

_It was just a matter of time _

_But it's just not so and after all this time _

_I still can't let you go _

Diana was in her room sitting in the floor thinking about Dean. His face was burned into her mind, his words touch, scent and everything about him made her miss him. She wanted to be in his arms and tell him how much she loved him.

"I know you hate me Dean" Diana whispered.

"I don't hate you Diana, I can't. I love you to damn much" Dean whispered.

"You'll get over me and move on" Diana said.

"I don't think I'll ever get over you Diana" Dean exclaimed.

"Why did you do this Diana?" Dean asked.

"All of this is because I love you more than anything in this world" Diana whispered to the solitude of her room.

_And I still got your face _

_Painted on my heart _

_Drawn upon my soul _

_Etched upon my memory – Baby _

_And I got your kiss still burning on my lips _

_Your touch on my fingertips _

_This love so deep inside of me – Baby _

_And I'm trying everything that I can _

_To get my heart to forget you _

_But I just can't seem to _

_Guess it's just no use _

_In every part of me _

_There's still a part of you _

"I thought you were mine, but I was so wrong" Dean Spoke.

"I'm yours no matter what happens Dean" Diana whispered while the tears ran down her face.

"You will find happiness" Diana muttered.

"Happiness is not meant for me" Dean declared.

"My life is over" They both whispered at the same time.

_And I still got your face _

_Painted on my heart _

_Drawn upon my soul _

_Etched upon my memory – Baby _

_And I got your kiss still burning on my lips _

_Your touch on my fingertips _

_This love so deep inside of me – Baby _

_And I'm trying everything that I can _

_To get my heart to forget you _

_But I just can't seem to _

_Guess it's just no use _

_In every part of me _

_There's still a part of you _

_Refrain: _

_And I still got your face _

_Painted on my heart _

_Drawn upon my soul _

_Etched upon my memory – Baby _

_And I got your kiss still burning on my lips _

_Your touch on my fingertips _

_This love so deep inside of me – Baby _

_I still got your face _

_Painted on my heart _

_Painted on my heart _

_Painted on my heart _

_Yeah _

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me _

_And I try to escape you _

_And I know there ain't no way to _

_No way to chase you from my mind _

They both closed their eyes letting the tears run freely in to the night, felling empty and lonely inside.

**(Song not mine, it belongs to Marc terenzi and it's called Painted In My Heart)**

The next morning, Sam woke up a little late and when he looked around the room he noticed Dean wasn't there.

"Oh shit" he declared and got up, he went to his bag and realized the keys were gone. He ran to the window and the car wasn't there. Sam put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and went down stairs. Missouri was sitting in her living room drinking tea.

"Morning Sam" Missouri exclaimed.

"Morning, ahh have you see Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh you mean that rude young man who left the house without saying a word, slammed the door, got in his car and left. Yeah I saw him about an hour ago" Missouri replied.

"Great, do you happen to know where the nearest bar is?" Sam asked running his hand through his hair.

"Don't bother, I already check he is not there, the best thing you can do is wait until he comes back, and hide the keys next time" Missouri said, getting up and going into the kitchen. Sam went to his room and started doing research, he had to find a way to get rid of Gabriel and help Diana.

Dean had been driving for a while when he finally reached the sign Welcome to Kansas. He parked the car and wondered what would happen if he just left all of this behind. But then he thought of his dad and Sam.

"There are other woman in this world, who want me, and that is the best way to get over you. I'll find someone to erase you from my heart even if is just for a while" Dean whispered to himself. He turned the car back and drove away. He saw the sign of a bar and parked the car and got out. When he got inside he looked around, there were woman there who reminded him of Diana so he decided to focus on a blonde woman sitting in the bar. He walked there sat down and ordered a drink. He tapped her shoulder and introduced himself. She found him attractive and smiled. Dean made her believe she was everything he wanted, soon after a few drinks they got out. Dean knew it was a bad idea to take her to Missouri, but he had called before entering the bar and Missouri had told him she was going to be out for the rest of the day and that Sam had to go out. He finally got the keys in the ignition and drove off. She was kissing his arm and smiling. They got to the house and got out; Dean checked to see if they were alone, he took her to the room and closed the door. It was time to leave Diana in the past.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	34. Caged

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **34**

**Caged **

He didn't want to be nice or tender, he needed a distraction. He pushed her into the bed and covered her body with his. He kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth. He ripped the buttons of her blouse exposing her chest. Her body was completely different from Diana's, but he kept getting flashes of her body and the softness of her skin. He wanted to scream or hit something. The girl noticed this and touched his cheek; she rolled them over and started kissing his neck. Dean wanted to feel something but he couldn't because his skin was numb. She was kissing him with so much passion and running her hands over his body but he felt nothing. He couldn't help but remember how alive he had felt when Diana had touched him. This was torture and it was killing him. He hadn't noticed the girl had already taken his shirt and jeans. When he noticed this he rolled them over pinning her beneath him. He was about to thrust inside when the door to the room was opened revealing Sam.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing; his anger came so fast that he spoke before thinking.

"What the hell are you doing Dean" Sam shouted slamming the door shut. Dean had never seen his brother this pissed; he got up grabbing his jeans and putting them on. The girl grabbed her clothes and told Dean if he needed her he knew where to look and left.

"Do I really need to explain what I was doing, I mean I don't think you are that naïve" Dean told Sam while he finished getting dressed. Sam was beyond pissed; his words came out without any power to stop them.

"How could you this to Diana?" Sam shouted.

"How could I do this to Diana? What about what she did to me huh? She lied to me and betrayed my family; she is probably fucking Gabriel right now, for what huh? To taste a bit of evil to get a twisted satisfaction" Dean shouted. Sam couldn't believe what he thought of her, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"To save you damn it" Sam replied, after he realized what he had done he covered his mouth and muttered.

"Shit"

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"What?" Dean asked in an angry tone, Sam didn't reply, he had failed Diana. Dean shook him out of his thoughts.

"I asked you a question Sam, what did you mean by saying, she did it to save me?" Dean asked, his grip on Sam was strong and Sam could see the anger and pain in his brothers eyes.

"Boy let go of you brother right now or I will whack you with a spoon" Missouri told Dean standing near the door.

"Not until he answers my question" Dean replied. He kept pushing Sam into the wall.

"Answer me damn it" Dean shouted.

"Let go of your brother this instant Dean" John spoke surprising everybody. He was standing near Missouri with a serious expression in his face.

"Not until he…" Dean was saying when his dad interrupted him.

"It's an order, let him go now!" John exclaimed. Dean let go and Sam fell to the ground. Dean turned his back on Sam holding his head in his hands. He was loosing patience and his head was killing him. Missouri went to help Sam up and john walked inside the room.

"Answer me Sam" Dean said without looking at his brother. Sam hesitated but john told him to do it. Sam started to tell them what had happened the night they went to get food and why Diana had behaved that way. Dean listened to Sam like a distant voice, the only words he head loud and clear were.

"She did this because she loves you and didn't want Gabriel to kill you, she sacrificed herself for you" Dean Felt like a knife had gone through his flesh. He couldn't believe what he had said to her; all the times he had cursed her name. The words he used, how he had insulted her when she was trying to save him, he didn't deserve her. How could he believe she was capable of something that evil? He wanted to throw up and beg her to forgive him. He had to get her out of there; he wasn't going to let Gabriel hurt her anymore.

"I'm going to kill him for doing this to us Diana" Dean whispered. John was so angry. 'How could I not see through her, this is my entire fault' John thought. Dean was going crazy, he was aware that Sam and john were talking but his mind was somewhere else.

Diana was sitting in a bed and looking out the window. There was a tray of food in front of her but she didn't want to touch it. She hadn't ate anything since the day of her arrival and that wasn't about to change. Gabriel came in and noticed the tray of untouched food. He removed it and sat down.

"You should eat, if you don't your body will get weak" Gabriel said touching her arm. She flinched the moment he touched her.

"Like you care" was all she replied.

"That's the thing Diana I do" Gabriel exclaimed moving closer to her. Her hair was over her face covering it. He brushed it aside and turned her to face him. He leaned closer to kiss her and she pushed him away. He regained his composure and grabbed her hands pinning then above her head and bending over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Diana shouted, trying to get free.

"I told you the deal would change, now relax, you use to love this" Gabriel exclaimed moving his lips only inches away from hers. Diana knew that the best way to make him leave her alone was to show him that his touch had no effect on her. Gabriel thought that she was allowing him a chance so he kissed her. He moved his lips on hers but got no response whatsoever. He moved his hands to unbutton her blouse and brush his hand on the side of her ribs. He was getting pissed, she wasn't reacting at all, and not even her breathing had changed. He kissed her neck and told her how good it felt to have her back and to be able to do this. Diana didn't reply or moved, her body was still and her eyes were open looking like she was bored. Gabriel pulled away and she turned to look at him.

"You done already?" Diana asked. Gabriel sat down in front of her, anger visible in his face.

"You screamed for him in bed but you wont react to my touch" Gabriel told her his eyes flashing a bright green.

"You can't compare yourself to Dean; he is a man, you are not. And his touch is the only one my body craves not yours. All you provoke in me is an incredible need to throw up" Diana was telling him. Gabriel couldn't hold his anger no more and slapped her. Diana turned to look at him and touched her now split lip. She licked the blood and spit on his face. Gabriel was about to hit her again when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Gabriel shouted. The guy behind the door informed him that he had a very important call and that he knew who it was. He got up and left. Diana got up grabbed a piece of clothe and wiped her neck and mouth, fixed her shirt and sat back down on the bed.

Gabriel returned moments later and without saying a word dragged Diana out of the room he took her to the basement. She noticed they had built a cage and that there were more of them than last time.

"What is the cage for?" Diana asked.

"Get in, we have important things to do and I don't want you to get the sudden urge to run. I'll leave someone here but I need to make sure you will be here when I come back" Gabriel told her opening the door of the cage. Diana knew that this wasn't good; he knew she wouldn't run unless he broke the deal.

"You promised to leave the Winchester's alone" Diana exclaimed.

"No I promised I wouldn't kill Dean, I never said anything about the rest of the family. But if you want I'll kill all of them minus Dean" Gabriel said in a mocking tone.

"You bastard" Diana shouted launching herself at him, but Gabriel's eyes flashed green and she was thrown into the cage hitting the wall. Diana felt her back hit the wall and then her body went to the ground; she managed to get up with difficulty. Gabriel told one of the demons to shut her up and make sure she was locked and left. Diana was trying to run to the door when she was greeted by a kick to her stomach which sent her to the ground. The pain in her stomach was bad but not enough to stop her, she kneeled on the floor.

"Gabriel I'll do anything you want" Diana shouted trying to regain her breath. He turned back and walked to the cage and stood in front of her. He crouched down and moved her face to look at her.

"Are you willing to let me make love to you?" Gabriel asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah I am" Diana replied. Asking for forgiveness from Dean for what she was about to do. Gabriel noticed the sadness in her eyes and knew she was thinking of him.

"See I know that your body wont react to me the way it reacted to him and I want to make love to a woman not an iceberg. So are you willing to react to my touch, to kiss me and give me the same warmth, need, passion and desire that you gave him" Gabriel asked brushing her skin. She jumped and backed away.

"I knew it" was all he said and walked away. She tried to move but received another kick to the ribs provoking an intense pain to course through her body. She held her stomach hard and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Gabriel please leave them alone, God please protect him" Diana shouted and felt the room spinning. The pain was too much for her to handle, she gave up and passed out.

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	35. Flying To You

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **35**

******Flying to you**

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Diana when suddenly John's phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"Hello", Yeah, he what, are you sure? Yeah we'll be there" John said. Dean was confused with the call, John hung up and turned to look at Dean. Dean knew it had something to do with Diana.

"What happened?" Dean asked, fear visible in his eyes. John started to inform him of what Kyle had said. Dean was trying to understand everything but there were two things that stood out. Diana was in a cage and Gabriel had harm her. More specifically he had thrown her against a wall and ordered another one to kick her. His blood was boiling and all he wanted to do was tear Gabriel apart. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The thought of her injured was killing him. He grabbed his jacket and keys and started to walk towards the door. John turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" John asked, stopping him.

"To the airport" Dean replied.

"You hate flying" Sam exclaimed.

"Right now my fear for Diana is bigger than the one about planes, Are you coming?" Dean asked. Sam started walking behind him and John followed them.

"Be careful" was all Missouri had time to say before they were all gone. They decided to leave the impala there and go in John's truck instead. John and Sam were talking but Dean was in silence, he was praying to God that she was fine. He wanted his dad to go faster but John wanted to get there alive. When they arrived, Dean got out and ran to find a way to be on the next plane to Los Angeles, when John and Sam finally found him, he was ready to board. John and Sam followed him and got on the plane. Dean sat down and waited. There was some turbulence during the flight but Dean didn't even notice he was too concerned about Diana's well being. The flight wasn't long but to Dean it seemed endless.

After a few hours Dean heard the announce that they were about to land. Once the plane had stopped and they opened the door, Dean tried to be the first to get out. John and Sam were right behind him. Dean was about to leave the airport without them when John stopped him and told him that Kyle was meeting them there to give them a ride to Diana's house. They were waiting for Kyle but Dean was getting desperate.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked.

"Behind you" Kyle answered. He was the same height as Sam, dark blonde hair, brown eyes. He was wearing faded jeans and a gray shirt. Dean noticed Kyle was serious and he looked tired.

"You don't look well Kyle" John said.

"I haven't slept in a while, I couldn't believe that Diana was with him willingly so I kept searching for an explanation, and when I heard james was dead it all made sense, then I went to the house and saw what Gabriel did to her and I wanted to kill him for touching her. But enough about me, we got to get to her, I hope you guys brought something to get rid of the two idiots Gabriel left watching her" Kyle told them.

John nodded and started walking with Sam by his side. Dean stood in front of Kyle and spoke.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked with a concern in his voice.

"She was unconscious, when I left" Kyle replied. Dean closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to hunt down that son of a bitch and kill him" Dean declared with an angry tone.

"And I'll help you" Kyle exclaimed. Dean gave him a nod and they left. Got into Kyle's car and drove off. John and Sam were planning how to distract the demons locked them up and put salt on the door. Dean was sitting beside Kyle completely quiet. He kept thinking about what Kyle has said. They parked in the same place as the last time, got out and started walking towards Diana's house. Once they arrived Sam threw a rock to a window smashing it. The demons inside the house got up and went outside to find the source. Kyle pulled Dean to the back door and got inside the house. John and Sam waited for the demons to go outside so they could get in. The demons returned after finding nothing outside, John and Sam were waiting for them, they splashed them with holly water, pushed them into the nearest closet, closed it and salted the door. Once they were sure they couldn't get out, they gave Dean and Kyle the signal to move.

Dean ran downstairs to the basement but he was paralyzed by the sight in front of him. He could clearly see the cage and Diana on the ground and it broke him inside. He ran to the cage and screamed her name when she didn't answer he looked around and found a wrench, then started to beat on the lock repeatedly until it broke. He opened the door and got in, he crouched by her side. Her hair was covering her face; he moved her hair to the side and brushed her skin gently.

His fingers brushed near her lips finding blood there, his hand clenched into a fist feeling an incredible anger and rage towards Gabriel. 'I'll make him pay for this Girl' Dean thought while turning Diana around so he could check her pulse. He was so nervous that he couldn't hear her heart beat but the moment he felt it he let out the breath that he hadn't realize was holding. Dean wiped the blood from her lips and kissed her. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"I've missed you so much, I'm sorry for everything" he gathered her in his arms and carried her outside. Kyle was coming to the basement when he found Dean. He noticed Diana in his arms and not moving. He felt his blood run cold and asked him if she was ok, Dean told him she was breathing but that she hadn't woken up. When they reached the living room, John turned to look at them and then walked closer to see if she was alive. Sam was worried about her and could see the pain in his brother's face.

They got out and Dean placed Diana in the back seat. Kyle gave them directions to get to another house Diana had in L.A, it was secure and a doctor would be waiting for them there. He also informed them that Gabriel had no idea where it was so they didn't have to worry about that. Dean thanked Kyle and got in, they were about to leave when Kyle told Dean to take care of Diana. Dean nodded and they left.

It was kind of tricky getting to the location, but after driving for a while and going through some woods, they found the house. It was big and had a gate. Someone was waiting there and when he saw Diana opened the gate quickly letting them in. The house looked like a fortress and had 3 levels. They parked the car and got out; Dean carried Diana inside and with some help got her to her room on the second level. He placed her gently on the bed and sat by her side. The doctor came in and the moment he saw Diana a tear rolled down his cheek, he knew her since she was a kid and seeing her hurt upset him. He checked her vitals and blood pressure. Noticed she was dehydrated and very weak. He supposed she wasn't eating or sleeping so her system was in bad condition. He found a couple of broken ribs and bruises on her back. Dean felt anger rising inside of him and clenched his hands into fists when he saw the damage on Diana's body. Her back was bruised terribly, probably from being slammed against a wall, her side wasn't any better; the kick must of being hard to cause that kind of injury.

An old woman, with bright blue eyes brought some water and a towel. Before she or the doctor could do anything, Dean grabbed it and started cleaning Diana very gently and with so much love and concern. The woman looked at Dean and smiled. The doctor prepared everything so he could place the IV and provide what her body needed to recover well. Dean was taking extreme care in cleaning her. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, and then he brushed his hand over her side and closed his eyes. He had really hurt her, that son of a bitch claimed he loved her but was capable of doing this. He wanted to kill him and keep Diana safe. The doctor noticed this and left quietly. Once he was outside he explained everything to John and Sam. John felt the need to put his fist through a wall. The last time Diana had being in a hospital was the day Gabriel had stabbed her and beat her. She had bruises everywhere and was unconscious; he couldn't believe he had done it again.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear to God I will" John kept repeating. Sam knew that his brother was thinking the same thing. He knew Diana was going to be pissed at him but if she had remained in that house any longer Gabriel would've killed her.

Dean didn't know what to do; she was still out and hadn't moved. He got up and pulled a chair; he sat down and grabbed her hand. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The door to the room was open and the doctor came in, he told Dean that she would wake up but to give her time. Also to prevent her from moving too much because of the IV and her broken ribs, Dean nodded and the doctor left.

"Hey you got to wake up girl, I need you so much and you can't leave me. We made plans remember, you agreed to marry me and have two kids. Common Diana please girl open your eyes, I can't live without you. I'm sorry that you had to through all of this because of me, but I promise you that I won't let him hurt you again. You are safe, I'm right here just wake up ok" Dean told her while stroking her skin gently. He pulled her hand to his face and kissed it. He waited for a while but at some point he fell asleep with his head over the bed and his hand in hers. Diana felt warm and comfortable, she shifted but the pain in her body stopped her. She began to open her eyes slowly. The light in the room was bright and it hurt. Once her eyes were finally opened she noticed that the place looked familiar but then fear came upon her when she realized she wasn't in the cage anymore. 

******Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	36. Pictures and Questions

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **36**

**Pictures and Questions**

Diana started to panic and even though it hurt like hell she began moving, this woke Dean up. He looked at her and that was when she knew things were bad. She started to back away and move faster, she hissed in pain but it didn't matter. Dean got up and tried to calm her down but she wouldn't stop, she was trying to get up and pull the IV out.

"Diana stay still, you are weak and have a couple of broken ribs. Please just stop moving everything is ok, you are safe and so am I" Dean kept telling her but it seemed like she wasn't listening to him.

"No I have to get out of here, Gabriel will come after you. I can't let him kill you, please let me go Dean" Diana was telling him in a pleading tone and with tears rolling down her face. Dean felt his heart broke at the pain and sadness in her voice. He was worried, she kept moving and he knew the pain was bad. He grabbed her arms and held her.

"Look at me, I'm fine, if he knew where we are I would already be dead. I need you to calm down please, you're hurt and this will make it worse. Diana do this for me just stay still and let me explain" Dean told her in a calm tone. It took her a few minutes to understand everything but she finally calmed down. Dean sat down on the chair and explained what had happened he didn't leave anything out not even the part where he nearly slept with another woman. Diana did close her eyes during that part but Dean grabbed her hand kissing it and explaining that it was a way to forget her. He kept talking and Diana began feeling more calm and secure. He explained how hurt he had been when he had seen her with Gabriel and how bad it had affected him. He told her that he had been drinking like crazy and looking for fights. Diana was quiet; she didn't want to interrupt him. She noticed he was still holding her hand which made her realized just how much she had missed his touch.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain" Diana exclaimed interrupting him. Dean turned to look at her and leaned over to press his lips against hers.

"I'm the one who should apologize, you were sacrificing yourself for me, I don't think I'm worth of that kind of act" Dean whispered against her lips.

"Yes you are" Diana replied placing her hand on his shoulder. He brushed his lips softly; he wanted to kiss her but was afraid to hurt her. She made the decision for him parting her lips and licking his. He slid his tongue inside caressing hers and tasting her. He had missed her so badly. She allowed him to explore and take his time. She was so happy to be with him again, knowing that he was safe. She kissed him back and moved her tongue against his making him deepen the kiss until the sound of someone clearing his throat made them stop. Dean pulled away and turned to look at the source of the noise only to find the doctor standing there with a big smile on his face.

"I can see you're feeling better, you should've called me when she woke up" The doctor exclaimed.

"Sorry I forgot" Dean replied sitting down.

"Hey doc long time no seen" Diana said.

"Yeah, too long" The doctor replied. He walked closer and checked her vitals and her blood pressure. He noticed Dean wouldn't let go of her hand or move. The doctor kept checking her without saying a word this was driving Dean crazy so he spoke. 

"Common doc you're killing me here, is she okay?" The doctor smiled and looked at Diana.

"She is fine, her vitals are good and her body is recovering. I need her to stay in bed, eat and don't worry. Do you think you can make her follow my instructions? because this young lady is not a very obedient patient" The doctor told him.

"Absolutely, even if I have to feed her my self and tie her to this bed" Dean answered looking at her. Diana took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. John came into the room and walked towards the bed; he leaned over and hugged Diana. It hurt but It didn't matter. Diana hugged him back not paying attention to the pain in her ribs. When John pulled away she saw Sam standing near the door. She smiled at him and he got in.

"Sorry I failed you, is just I couldn't keep it any longer" Sam exclaimed.

"I understand, don't worry" Diana told him, he walked closer and hugged her. Diana was happy; her family was safe and together.

The rest of the day was good; Dean and Diana talked for hours until she fell asleep. Dean didn't want to leave her side, but he needed to talk to his dad. He got up placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pulled the cover over her and left closing the door quietly. He walked down stairs to join his dad and Sam. When John saw him, he turned and asked.

"How is she?"

"Calm and asleep" Dean replied sitting down on a big couch in front of a fire place. He looked around; he hadn't noticed how nice this place was.

"Hey dad, who owns this house?" Dean asked.

"Diana, it was her grandfather's but once he passed away she got it. She uses it as a safe house, all her weapons and books are here" John replied.

Dean didn't reply, just nodded. He listened to his father talk for a while and then left. He wanted to check the house out. He went through the different rooms, finding a training room, various guest rooms, a weapons locker, and a study. Some thing caught his attention in this room; there were boxes on the ground and pictures all over the place. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go in. He sat down and looked at the pictures; most of them had broken glass. There were so many most of them of Diana, what really impressed him was the fact that she was wearing a dress and looked so happy. Then he checked the others ones, this were of Diana and Gabriel together, hugging, kissing or just standing together.

There was one he supposed was from the day he proposed, he was putting a ring on her finger and she looked shocked. He was intrigued about the fact that there were no more pictures of them from that date on. He kept looking at Gabriel and realizing how normal he looked, he would've never imagined he was a demon and the worst part is that you could clearly see how much he loved Diana. He dropped the pictures and left the room. He went to check on Diana and found the same woman that had brought the towel and water. He noticed the tray of food in front of Diana. The woman was about to leave when Diana spoke.

"Dean meet Amelia a wonderful woman who has been like a mother to me" The woman kissed the top of Diana's head and walked to the door leaving them alone.

"She is shy" Diana said. Dean smiled and sat by her side. He grabbed a bowl of soup and filled a spoon, he brought it to Diana's lips and she welcomed it.

"I can feed myself" Diana told him.

"I know" Dean replied repeating the previous action. Diana smiled and ate all the food, but at some point she started feeding him too. The dessert was chocolate cake and it gave Dean an idea. He grabbed a bit rubbing it on her lips but before she could lick them he leaned over and kissed her using his tongue to lick her lips clean. Dean pulled away and placed the tray on the night stand. He leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He delved his tongue inside her mouth craving her taste. He deepened the kiss making her moan into his mouth. He pulled away and se groaned in protest, he laughed and kissed her jaw line moving down to her neck, he breathed her scent and loved it. Then he licked and bit her skin making her gasp and whisper his name. He moved his hands to unbuttoned her blouse kissing every inch of her skin that was revealed to him. He placed an open mouthed kiss on the uncovered part of her breasts making her whimper. He brushed his hand on her stomach moving it up to unclasp her bra revealing her bare breasts to him.

Taking one nipple in his mouth, he gently sucked and nipped at it. Diana moaned in response, encouraging him to continue. He continued working on one, and then switched to the other, all the while caressing the free one with his hand and gently cupping and rubbing the tip as she groaned softly. He kissed down her body to her navel. He took great pleasure in gently kissing and dipping his tongue in her navel. He took his time teasing and touching her skin. It was so smooth and soft. He then went lower and began to unbutton her jeans. He slowly pulled the zipper down and pulled her jeans down along with her panties. He returned to his position grabbing one of her legs and raising it over his shoulder, he kissed, her calf, knee, inside of her thigh and the just above her core. He spread her legs gently, looking up at her he blew on her entrance making her cry out loud. The doctor was coming to check on her, but when he heard the sound, he smiled and turned to leave. He found John in the stairs.

"Hey I was coming to check on Diana" John said.

"I think your son is taking care of her just fine" The doctor replied, smiling. John understood and laughed.

She felt his breath on her and it caused pleasure to course through her body. He flicked his tongue against her clit making her gasp and grip his shoulder. He explored and caressed her insides taking his time and driving her crazy. He moved his hand to lock it with hers. He found her sensitive area and gave it extra attention. Soon his fingers joined making her scream louder. He loved her taste and seeing that look of pleasure on her face knowing he had been responsible for it, made him so happy. He increased his tempo feeling that she was so close. He felt her walls flutter and her body tremble. She screamed his name when she came. He didn't stop until her body had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal. He kissed his way up her body to her lips. She tasted herself in his mouth and founded incredibly erotic. She was so happy to be in his arms again. Dean was aroused but he reminded himself that this was for her not for him.

"Thank you" Diana whispered.

"My pleasure" Dean replied

"What about you?" Diana asked moving her hand over his chest. He grabbed it and kissed it.

"We have time and I want you to get better first" Dean told her.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" Diana told him kissing him softly.

"I know you will" Dean replied.

"I'm tired but I want to spend more time with you" Diana muttered.

"Go to sleep, I'm right here and I'll be here when you wake up" Dean declared. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Dean" Diana whispered.

"I love you too Diana" Dean replied. Sleep soon claimed them both.

**************Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	37. Details about the Past

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **37.**

******Details about the past**

****

******  
**

Gabriel and the rest of his man were in the park across from Missouri's house. They waited until Missouri left; the car was still there so they were sure the Winchester's hadn't left. Gabriel was happy he would be done with this and then get back to Diana. Once Missouri was gone they went to the house and searched everywhere, but there was no sign of the Winchester's Gabriel got pissed as hell and started throwing things against the walls, breaking furniture.

"Where the fuck is he?" Gabriel shouted.

"Don't you mean them?" Joe asked. Gabriel turned to look at him and walked closer pinning him to the wall.

"You know exactly what I mean" Gabriel told his friend. He walked away and out of the house. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He was getting impatient until he got an answer.

"How is Diana?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't know since we are locked in a closet with salt on the door" The voice replied.

"What?" Gabriel shouted.

"The Winchester's showed up and locked us in here, my guess is they got Diana out" The voice said. Gabriel didn't reply he simply hung up.

"Fucking son of a bitch, you just signed your death sentence" Gabriel declared. Even if he had to kill every single friend of Diana he would find out where she was.

"If you're not mine, you wont be his, I swear Diana I'll find you" Gabriel exclaimed. They left; he wanted to get to L.A as fast as he could.

Missouri was hiding behind the house and witnessed the entire thing. She got into her house and noticed the damage. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.

Dean was eating and talking with Sam, when John came into the room with a worried look on his face. Dean got up and asked.

"What's wrong" John informed him of what Missouri had told him. Dean closed his eyes.

"Son of a bitch is he ever going to give up?" Dean shouted.

"Not when it comes to Diana" Kyle exclaimed. Dean turned to look at him. Kyle smiled and sat down.

"How is she?" Kyle asked.

"She is better, asleep. What did you mean by what you said before?" Dean asked sitting down.

"Gabriel was my friend that is how he met Diana, there was this guy who was obsessed with her, His name was Michael. Gabriel was an addict to martial arts and loved training, he had seen Diana training a couple of times and had felt very attracted to her. He kept asking me for her number and in the end I gave it to him. The first time they went out, Michael got pissed and tried to hurt them but Gabriel defended Diana. After that the guy was sent to a mental hospital and we don't know what happened to him after that. Gabriel continued to insist with Diana to a point where Diana was sick of him but admired his persistence. She agreed to go on another date, Gabriel did everything in his power to make her feel safe and happy and he actually did it. Before you know they are dating and acting like a couple. Diana had a fight with some vampires outside a bar and Gabriel saw it, she thought he would run and scream but instead he went and asked her if she was okay. He took her to his place, cleaned her wounds and told her that he had fallen in love with her and didn't care about what she did. Diana was happy, she had someone, who understood her and didn't judge."

Dean couldn't believe this man was the Same one that had made Diana's life a living hell. He sounded normal and completely in love with her. John still remembered when he had met him and how happy he felt Diana was with a good man.

"They were together for a year and a half. Gabriel told me he wanted her to be his wife and that he was ready to propose, I went with him to buy the ring and helped him set everything up. It was romantic and beautiful and Diana was so happy. They did the arrangements for the wedding and would act so normal. I mean I was a bit hurt that Gabriel didn't talk to me as much as before. He had changed since he proposed but I figured he wanted to be with Diana so I let it slide. That night was the worst of my life. I was in my house sleeping, when I got this call from a paramedic, telling me they had found my number in an address book, I asked what had happened and they told me a woman fitting Diana's description had been beaten and stabbed. I asked about Gabriel and they said she was alone. I got up and drove to hospital, she was in surgery and at some point the doctors said she wouldn't make it."

The doctor kept listening and remembering the young man he once met and how happy it had made him feel that Diana had a found a good man.

"I kept calling Gabriel but his phone was dead. When she finally woke up and told me what had happened, I wanted to die. My friend had done this and it was my fault, because if I hadn't given him her number none of this would've happened. I apologized but she said it wasn't my fault. She changed so much after that and swore that she would make him pay. Trust me Dean Gabriel won't give up, he might be a demon but he does love her and won't let her go that easily" Kyle told him.

"what happened to this Michael guy?" Dean asked, looking angry.

"No idea but he did say he would do anything to have Diana, I guess he is still locked in that hospital. Is weird Gabriel started acting more obsessed and possessive with Diana after they got engaged, he didn't like anyone going near her, he wasn't like that at first, but I guess he really changed" Kyle replied, looking sad.

They didn't notice Diana was sitting on the stairs listening. Memories were coming back to her.

_She was training on a gym at night when this guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes came in. He took of his shirt and Diana liked what she saw but wouldn't let him know. He was blown away by her and wouldn't hide it. He walked towards her and watched her train.   
_

_"Your technique is great" he exclaimed. She turned around to see him and nodded.   
_

_"I know" Diana replied.   
_

_"Name is Gabriel" Gabriel told her.   
_

_"Nice to meet you Gabriel" Diana replied and kept training.   
_

_"You got a name?" Gabriel asked   
_

_"Yeah but I don't give it" Diana replied smiling. She finished training and walked pass him leaving the gym.   
_

_Diana was getting something from her fridge and talking on the phone with John after she hung up the phone ringed again. _

_ "John I said I'm fine" Diana spoke.   
_

_"Sorry I'm not John" The voice replied.   
_

_"Who the hell are you" Diana shouted.   
_

_"Wow easy with the volume, we met yesterday at a gym. I'm Gabriel. See I'm a very forward man especially when I want something. So what do you say we get to know each other better maybe on a date" Gabriel said.   
_

_"I don't do dates" Diana replied.   
_

_"Common Diana, give me a chance" Gabriel told her.   
_

_"How do you know my name?" Diana asked.   
_

_"I got my ways so what do you say to a date huh?" Gabriel asked.   
_

_"Will that make you stop bugging me?" Diana asked.   
_

_"Yeah" Gabriel replied.   
_

_"Fine you got a date" Diana replied and hung up.   
_

_Diana was coming out of a bar, when she saw this guy dragging a girl into an alley. She followed them and when she saw the guy was about to feed of the girl she kicked him in the back. The vampire turned around and launched at Diana. They fought for a while until Diana cut his head of with a piece of broken glass. When she was done she turned around and found Gabriel looking at her. She freaked out and supposed he was going to run and never call again, but instead he walked towards her. He touched her cheek and asked. _

_ "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Diana couldn't answer, she just nodded. They walked to his house and got in, Gabriel told her to sit down and wait for him. He returned with a bowl of water, first aid kid and a towel he cleaned her wounds and took care of her. He leaned over and kissed her.   
_

_"I don't care what you do or what the hell was that thing, I fell in love with you not what's around you" Gabriel whispered. Diana smiled and kissed him back. He kissed her harder and more passionate pushing her into the couch; he lay on top of her. He kissed her slowly and gently. He didn't take her clothes immediately; he wanted her to be comfortable. Diana wondered if she should tell him that his was her first time. Gabriel knew she was hesitating so he pulled away._

"Hey if you don't want to I'll understand" Gabriel whispered. 

_ "Is not that, is just I don't have any experience in this department, like I told you the first time you called I don't do dates" Diana replied. Gabriel was shocked and flattered at the Same time. He told her to wait for him and left. She figured she had made a mistake or upset him, after a while she got up and was ready to leave when he returned.   
_

_"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked walking towards her.   
_

_"Look is ok, I'm sorry I told you…" Diana was trying to say but a finger on her lips stopped her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him up the stairs and to his room. The room looked beautiful, the bed had grey sheets and there were candles illuminating the place, two roses on the bed making it all romantic.   
_

_"You deserve a very special first time" Gabriel whispered in her ear. The rest was the most beautiful night of her life, he was slow and gentle, he took of her clothes, guided her to the bed, kissed every inch of her body, wanted her to feel pleasure before him. He took his time exploring every area of her body, finding what drove her crazy, what spot to kiss, how she liked to be touched. When he was sure she was ready, he took her hand in his and told her to breathe and relax, and he kissed away the tears and treated her with love and passion. He went slow letting her set the pace, allowing her to get adjusted and enjoy it. He was happy to be the first in her life, it was a gift he would treasure for the rest of his life, she knew because he had whispered it to her during their love making. She ended up falling asleep on his arms feeling so happy.   
_

Diana opened her eyes to the present, she dried her tears and got up, Gabriel was dead and it had all been a lie. She started to walk down the stairs slowly.

"I don't care if he loves her or not, I'm not letting him near her again. He has hurt her enough" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, he changed so much, I can't believe he is the Same man I once considered my friend" Kyle replied.

"Yeah well, we have to face the truth Gabriel was never the man we thought he was" Diana spoke, leaning against a wall. Dean got up and ran to her side helping her to the couch.

"What are you doing here, you should be in bed" Dean said, helping her sit down.

"I got bored" Diana replied, smiling. Dean shook his head and Kyle laughed. Amelia brought them hot chocolate and some cookies. They ate peacefully, John had contacted a friend named bobby and asked him for something to protect Diana from Gabriel.

Joe was waiting for Gabriel outside of an old warehouse. All that he could hear were the sounds of screaming coming from a man. Gabriel came out, cleaning the blood in his hands.

"I know where she is" Gabriel told him.

"Should we send someone to get him out?" Joe asked.

"No need he is already dead" Gabriel replied walking away. He wanted to get to Diana as soon as possible. Joe followed him; they only stopped to get a weapon Gabriel needed. He knew he was going to have to be very smart to get not that place without them knowing. He parked the car and got out, started walking towards the gate, went around the property finding the best way to get in. 

**************Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	38. Sacrifice part 1

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! Thank you for all your comments and wonderful support it means a lot. This is rated M completely because of scenes, languaje and other things.  
**

Now enjoy Chapter **38**

******Sacrifice Pat 1**

**********  
**

They had been talking for hours and remembering the past, Kyle had shared some very embarrassing stories about Diana, Dean was laughing so hard and Diana wasn't pleased. Kyle knew almost everything about Diana so Dean was paying close attention to everything he was saying. Diana was shaking her head and looked embarrassed. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing the top of her head. Amelia brought them sandwiches and other snacks; they hadn't realized how late it was. John was staring at them and wondering if they could be like this every day, not worried, scared or running from evil. Kyle told Dean that Diana's favorite food was Italian and that she was a great cook.

"Maybe when this is all over, I'll get to try your cooking" Dean told Diana

"Absolutely, I'll make you a great meal" Diana replied.

"Her cakes are the best" Kyle declared. They all laughed. They continue to share stories and jokes. Kyle mentioned that his car was a classic and Dean got really interested, they went outside to check it out.

"Boys and cars, that will never change" Diana declared.

"Hey if you want me to stay with you, I will, I don't care about the car" Dean told Diana, brushing her cheek.

"No go, but tonight your mine" Diana replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied puling her into a deep and passionate kiss. He finally pulled away and left.

Once they were all gone john came in and with the help of the doctor moved a table from the center of the living room. He removed the carpet and started drawing a circle with a few symbols inside. Diana was thinking about how everything Kyle had said made sense. Gabriel had changed so much, she remembered the demon saying that Gabriel gave his soul willingly so he could have her, so why did he changed so dramatically from one day to the other, instead of remaining the same. 'How could I not notice his change? he didn't even remember the engagement ring that well, he kept forgetting things about our life. Did he suddenly realize he should change and show me his true self?' Diana thought.

"I guess I'll never know, is like one man proposed to me, went out the store and another one returned" Diana whispered to herself.

_She was coming home after a long day, she had been doing research about a demon who liked sucking the life out of people, she opened the door and found rose petals all over the floor, candles everywhere, the dinner table arranged for a romantic dinner and the radio playing their favorite song Bryan Adams Everything I do I do It for you. She dropped her bag and took a deep breath. Gabriel finally came out of the shadows and walked towards her. She was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening, he handed her a glass of champagne and kissed her lips softly. He took a sip of his glass and she did the same, the walked to the table and Gabriel pulled out the chair, so she could sit down. He went around the table and they ate sharing things about their day, Diana was a little quiet because everything seemed strange. Once they were done, Gabriel got up and went to her, offered his hand and pulled her to the living room. They danced for a while with him whispering sweet things in her ear. When the song was done, he told her how much he loved her and how happy he was to have her in his life. Just when Diana was about to reply, he kneeled down on one knee, and began to reach into his pocket. Diana gasped and felt like she couldn't breathe. _

_ "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met; you gave my life meaning, with you words, kindness and love. I now that I will never find anyone as incredible as you. I want a family with you so here it goes. Diana Carrends would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Gabriel declared, smiling, and then he opened the little red box revealing a beautiful ring. She didn't even hesitate to say yes, he placed the ring in her finger and Kyle that was hidden in the kitchen took the picture. They hugged and kissed, Diana was crying and smiling. Later that night they wanted to have some chocolate, so Gabriel went to the store to get it. Diana waited and was getting worried because he was taking so long, when he came back she was so happy. _

_ He dropped the chocolate in the table and pulled her close to his body. Then he kissed her in a way he had never done it, with desperation and force. She pulled away and asked him if he was okay, he nodded and kissed her again. They went to bed and made love that night; Diana noticed that this like the kiss was very different. Gabriel was always gentle and tender, this time he was insistent and demanding. She didn't pay attention to that, then she said she loved her ring and he asked which one, she figured he was joking and kissed him. The other day he was serious and different with Kyle, when she had told him about the wedding plans he had looked surprised for a second but then he said that it was going to be a beautiful wedding. _

Diana was brought back to the present by the sound of a door closing.

"How could I be so stupid, he was probably waiting for me to accept him so he could be the way he really was" Diana whispered.

Gabriel was searching for a way to get in; he knew that there had to be a back entrance. He finally found some tree that would allow him to get in. He climbed it and drooped to the ground, he walked towards the house, he saw them talking and having fun outside. He pulled the knife out and approached them.

Dean, Kyle and Sam were outside talking and having a good time. Diana sat on a chair near the entrance so she could watch them. She was laughing at some of the things they were saying, she was feeling much better and the pain was less today. She started to walk towards them but Dean saw her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"To give you a kiss, but if you don't want me to, I'll just go to bed" Diana replied, turning around.

"No way come here" Dean said, walking closer to her. That's when she saw Gabriel approaching Dean; she noticed the knife in his hand and acted without thinking.

The last words she managed to say were "Dean NO!" and as fast as she could she got in between Gabriel and Dean, she felt a burning sensation in her stomach and realized the knife had pierced her skin.

"Guess you finished what you started that night" Diana gasped, the pain was so bad and she knew the knife had gone deep. Gabriel was shocked and pulled away revealing the knife covered in blood, Dean screamed.

"No! Diana" and ran to her just as her body was coming down. Sam grabbed a bottle of holy water opened it and threw it to Gabriel, he backed away and Kyle kicked him hard on the face, they took that opportunity to grab him and just as Kyle was about to hit him again, john shouted telling them to bring him in, Kyle and Sam did as told, the moment they dropped him in the living room, Gabriel tried to get up but couldn't, he looked down and saw the circle. He knew it was a devil's trap and they had him.

Meanwhile outside, Dean was holding Diana's body close to his whispering soothing words to her.

"You're going to be okay, just don't talk, you're strong, you'll make it" Diana was trying to breathe but the pain was too strong, there were tears in her eyes and sweat covering her face, Dean was applying pressure on the wound but the blood wasn't stopping.

"Somebody Help Me" he shouted, the doctor and John came outside and found Dean holding Diana's body.

"Not again" John exclaimed. The doctor and Amelia helped Dean get Diana inside; they laid her down on the floor. Kyle felt like the air in his body had been sucked he launched himself at Gabriel and started beating him.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you, how could you do this to her" Kyle kept saying.

Dean was loosing it, she kept bleeding and her body was going cold. Her eyes were closing and her breathing was becoming slower.

"No you can't do this to me Diana, common girl wake up, damn it Diana don't you die on me, please girl, I can't do this without you, I can't loose you common, talk to me" Dean kept repeating this word to her but she could hardly hear him.

"Do something damn it" Dean shouted, to the doctor.

"Dean….exorcism I emptied my gun on him" Diana tried to whisper.

"Is ok I'll kill him with my bare hands I swear, just hang on please, I can't do this without you Diana" Dean told her, tears rolling down his face and blood all over his shirt.

"I'll always be there with you" Diana whispered, it was becoming impossible to breathe but she needed to tell him this.

"No don't you dare say that to me, you're not dying, you hear me" Dean replied, in a desperate tone.

"Thank you for showing me the real meaning of love and for making me feel alive" Diana gasped she was holding on to him, but she could feel her life slowly leaving her body. The doctor was doing everything he could, Dean was applying pressure on the wound but nothing seemed to work.

"Diana stay with me, please girl don't leave me, not like this, you're a fighter damn it, don't give up" Dean whispered looking in her eyes.

"I want to stay with you Dean, but I don't think I'll be able to, I'll always love you, promise me you wont let this stop you, you got to keep fighting" Diana told him between sobs.

"Please girl, don't give up, you can make it" Dean replied. Kyle kept beating Gabriel and insulting him, Sam was crying, the sight before him was heartbreaking. Dean was holding Diana's body close to his, blood was dripping to the floor and Dean kept begging Diana not to leave him. Sam knew that losing Diana would destroy Dean just like it had happened to him with Jessica and his dad with his mom.

"Dad help me" Dean shouted. John crouched beside him and notice that the blood wasn't stopping.

"Please dad do something, save her" Dean begged his father. John couldn't take this, Diana was like a daughter and Dean was destroyed.

"Common Diana you got to breathe" John told her.

"You're the best father any girl could ask for, I love you john" Diana whispered.

"Tell Sammy he was a great brother and that I'll never forget him" Diana said, her eyes were closing and her breathing was lower.

"I'll always love you Dean" Diana whispered and then her body went limp.

"NO!" Dean shouted.

**************Let me know what you guys think, reviews help me improve!  
**


	39. Sacrifice part 2

**Author Note**: Hey thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me and also a big thanks to the people that took time to read my story. 

I hope you like it. Please review! hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but i had exams and now I'm sick but i promise a new chapter this week! Thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Okay there are going to be some mistakes in this one because I need a beta, see the one I have is already helping me with two stories so I won't bother her with more, if anyone wants to help me with this one, please let me know I would really apreciate this! ****Thank you so much for your reviews, Here is chapter 39**

**Well we have reached the end, it's been great and a pleasure to write this story for all of you. there is a twist in the end that could lead to a sequal but only if you guys want it, so let me know. Thank you for joining me on this ride it was an amazing time. Thanks for the support and your comments, i apreciate them more than you can imagine!**

******Sacrifice Part 2**

Dean was quietly watching how the grave was being lowered in the ground, there were a few people crying and a priest blessing the coffin, he looked sad and lost. He noticed how each person threw a white rose into the hole saying their good byes, he couldn't take it anymore, and he walked inside a large building, headed towards a room, opened the door and walked to the bed, he reached out his hand to grasp another one.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, worried.

"Better, the doctor said that I'll be able to get out of here soon" Diana replied. Dean stayed quiet remembering what had happened.

_He had felt her body go limp and screamed at the top of his lungs, he heard noises outside and realized that an ambulance was arriving and there were paramedics coming inside, they carried her outside and into the car. Dean got up and told them he was ridding with her. He got in and held her hand all the way, he was freaking out because the paramedic kept saying that they had to get to the hospital fast or she wasn't going to make it. Once they arrived they placed her in a gurney and wheeled her in to the O.R. Dean was outside looking through a window. They were doing so much, putting oxygen, checking her vitals, trying to stop the bleeding. _

_Dean had tears running down his face and he kept begging God no, don't take her away. _

_ "Please don't take her away from me, I can't do this without her, Diana fight please, stay with me" _

_ They shocked her, a couple of times, each one increasing the voltage, but the screen was still the same, no pulse, no nothing. _

_ "Charge 200, clear, let-s go again 300 clear" The doctor was saying. _

_ Dean was screaming outside and banging on the door. The screen hadn't changed and the nurse shook her head to the doctor, Just as the was about to declare the time of death, the screen showed a graphic and there was a sound coming out of it. _

_ "We go a pulse, she is going to make it" The nurse said. Dean felt like fainting, he turned around, sliding all the way down to the floor. He had been so close to loosing her. The doctor came outside and told him _

_ "She is definitely a fighter and there is something she doesn't want to leave or maybe someone" dean smiled and asked if he could see her, the doctor told him that as soon as she was transferred to her room, he could see her. Dean thanked God and called his dad to tell him. Dean sat by her side holding her hand waiting for her to wake up, he was so tired he ended up falling asleep; the nurse had told him to go and rest or eat but dean wasn't going to leave Diana alone. Around __1 am__ he felt a soft squeeze on his hand; he looked up and was glad to find Diana awake. She looked tired but she was alive and that was all that mattered. _

_ "Hey stranger" Diana whispered. _

_ "Hey yourself, welcome back" Dean whispered, smiling. _

The sound of Diana voice brought dean back to the present.

"Hey where did you go?" Diana asked squeezing his hand.

"I nearly lost you" Dean replied, caressing her cheek. Diana grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it.

"I know, but it's over, Gabriel is dead and now we are safe, well as safe as we can be in our crazy life"Diana told him, Dean leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't ever do that again, please, there are a lot of things I can handle, but loosing you or my family, is not one of them" dean whispered, against her lips. She kissed him back and looked into his eyes.

"I promise" Diana replied.

"Dean what happened to him?" Diana asked, with a quiet tone.

"I don't know much because, all I could think about, was you, so I didn't stay. Sam told me, that Kyle beat Gabriel, until his hand felt numb, then they performed an exorcism and the moment the demon left his body, he died" dean told her, in a calm tone.

"I never thought, I would be so happy, to know someone is dead, but now I can be sure, that he wont, come after you or me" Diana declared, in a quiet tone.

"I would've loved to kill him with my bare hands, but I wasn't going, to leave your side" dean exclaimed in an angry tone.

"He is gone, is all that matters, now we can be together, without having to worry, about him" Diana replied locking her fingers in his.

"He nearly took you away from me, I don't know what would've happened if he had killed you?" Dean said. Diana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his and whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, you are what kept me fighting, the reason why I didn't give up. You have become my reason to live and I won't let anything take me away, I promise" Dean smiled and that's when the door to the room was opened, revealing John, Sam and Kyle.

"Looks like you're getting better" John declared. Diana pulled away from dean and looked at john.

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of here" Diana replied.

"You scared the hell out of us Diana" John told her.

"I know, sorry" Diana replied. She noticed that Kyle was very quiet and distant.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Diana asked Kyle.

"Is something about Gabriel that I don't understand" Kyle replied, dean glared at him at the mention of that name.

"I think the last thing Diana needs is to hear something about that son of a bitch" Dean told Kyle in an angry tone.

"What is it Kyle?" Diana asked.

"Before I got rid of the body, I searched in his pockets to see if we could get a clue as to who he works for, but instead of that I found a picture of you" Kyle replied.

"That's not weird they had a relationship, of course he had a picture of her" Dean declared.

"No dean he had a few, some of them didn't worry me, but there was a really old picture of Diana and there is no way Gabriel could have got his hands on it, it was before they met. I don't know I just think there is something more to this than what we know" Kyle replied in a worried tone. Diana turned to look at dean and smiled.

"Gabriel is dead and in the past, let's leave him there okay" Diana declared, dean smiled and leaned over for a kiss. After a few days in the hospital with dean taking care of her Diana was ready to leave the hospital, she still had a bit of pain but it was almost nothing. She was getting dressed, when dean came in.

"You ready to hit the road girl? Dean asked helping her with the bags.

"Hell yeah, I hate hospitals" Diana replied. Dean dropped the bags and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her wait and brushed his lips on her.

"Where did you go this morning?" Diana asked.

"To get something I needed" dean replied, pulling away. Diana thought he was ready to leave so she turned around.

"Diana" dean said. Diana turned around and found dean on one knee. She was shocked, especially when he reached into his pocket and retrieved a red box. He opened it and smiled. It was a beautiful ring, the cut, the style and the diamond were perfect, nothing to flashy, and it was wonderful.

"I never thought I would find someone, to make me feel the way you do. You came into my life and I considered you a stranger, now I can't imagine living without you. You're beautiful inside and outside, you posses a kind heart and a brave soul that makes you perfect. There isn't anyone in this world for me than you; I want you by my side for the rest of my life. You are the woman that I want for the mother of my children, my partner for life. Would you grant me the honor of being my wife?" Dean told her. Diana had tears in her eyes and without hesitating she said.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife, your friend, your partner, your lover and the mother of your children" he slipped the ring into her finger and got up. They hugged and kissed until the door was opened.

"Hey what's with the celebration?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing I just asked Diana to be my wife and she said yes" dean replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What, I can't believe it, my brother is ready to settle down, this is a miracle" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up" Dean replied.

"First we find the demon, that took your mom and girlfriend, once he is out, then we can marry" Diana declared, grabbing her jacket.

"Sounds like a great plan" John exclaimed surprising them. The laughed and john hugged Diana and told her that he was happy she was safe. He also told dean that he had made the right choice. The walked to the impala and got in. Dean turned o the radio loud and drove off. With john following him close behind in his truck.

In an old ware house, a man wearing a long coat came into a room, his eyes were yellow and he was smiling.

"Well I guess I was wrong about her, I didn't think she would kill you, huh Well my mistake right Gabriel?" The demon said. There was a cage in the middle of the room and on the floor handcuffed to the bars was a young man, he looked dirty, thin, a thick beard but you could still see his piercing blue eyes.

"It just goes to show how little you know Diana" The man replied.

"You look like a hell, how about some food? The demon asked.

"I don't want anything" The man replied.

"Oh Gabriel this can all end, surrender to me and you'll be free" The demon said.

"I'm not Michael you son of a bitch, he sold his soul to you, agreed to look like me, just so he could have Diana. I love that woman more than anything in this world, no matter what you do to me, I'll never hurt her. I rather die first" Gabriel replied. He was so tired, but glad to know that Diana was alive.

"We'll see about that, oh by the way she has someone new in her life now. What do you think about that?" The demon asked, laughing.

"Good I hope he treats her well and keeps her safe from you, as long as she is happy, I don't care what happens to me" Gabriel replied. The demon walked away closing the door. Gabriel allowed the tears to flow freely, he had lost her, she was with someone else, it was clear to him that he would die in this cage all alone, but no matter what he wouldn't surrender to that thing. He looked at the food and ate it, maybe if I keep holding on; I'll get to hold her in my arms again.

The demon was talking to Joe.

"Is almost time for the second phase of my plan, what better way to break dean and Diana than making her old lover, appear again in her life? Send the tape and be ready for the rescue, I need the Winchester's alone and Gabriel will help me even if he doesn't realize it" The demon told Joe. Joe smiled and left.

******Special thanks to**

**Dean'sBaby22puplover77  
Winchestergal78  
VisionGurl  
actress19  
Dean'sBaby22  
Kristiana  
JensenLover  
Lilithxfic  
IHeartJensen  
smlvlestrgte5790  
erica222  
mcmanusbaby90  
Sagebeth  
DeeUnnatural  
Manhattan SVU  
Isabelle8888  
FormerlyPrincess-VintageQue  
iheartdean  
EmSyd  
lisa b green  
LisaLocke  
xo.paradise ****For your constant support and reviews, they made me laugh and helped me inprove, thank you so much.**

**********Let me know what you think and if you want a sequal!  
Thanks for everything it was a blast!**


End file.
